Soul Calibur IV: Duality of A Soul
by Lord Chaltier
Summary: Good and Evil, Love and Lust, two sides of the same coin, can a soul be the same way? Rated for mature content involving sexual situations and suggestive themes.
1. The Azure Bloodbath

_**Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold...**_

_The cursed sword called Soul Edge..._

_A weapon of myths and legends..._

_But it was no mere superstition..._

_This weapon existed, and the temptations of the unlimited power it presented drew many to seek it out..._

_Those who sought to become the greatest of their time would use Soul Edge's power..._

_They would carve their name into the annals of history so that it may live on forevermore..._

_Countless souls all seeking the same prize..._

_This is the story of one of those very souls, or rather, two of them..._

_What those souls gain..._

_What they discover..._

_And the path they choose..._

_Guided by the wings of angels, one of darkness, and one of light..._

_Yet another chapter in the epic struggle for the cursed sword has begun..._

**Soul Calibur IV:**

Duality of A Soul

Prologue: The Azure Bloodbath

It was a tiny, nameless town, far removed from the stress and strife of the world. So far from civilization it was that few even knew of its existence. A town of simple folk, not ruled by any ideals, they existed only to help one another, never to be entangled within the toils of the carnage going on far from them.

However, fate had other plans for this small town...

The Azure Knight, scourge of the world, the devourer of souls, came one day, and laid the small burg to waste in a few hours time. All who chanced to come across his path had their very souls reaped from their bodies, becoming nothing more than sustenance for the cursed warrior. The knight of terror then took his leave, nothing but a smoking ruin of a town in his wake. Mutilated bodies, their blood coursing through the streets like a crimson river, littered the remnants of a once tranquil village. It appeared as though this town had been completely raped of life, the fate of so many towns before it.

But it seems that fate has missed someone...

A young man, no older than twenty four years of age, pulled himself up from the smoking rubble that was once his home. He was covered in cuts and bruises, as moments earlier, his entire house had just collapsed right on top of him. Thinking an earthquake had struck, he had taken cover, and being buried is what saved him from the wrath of the Azure Knight.

Looking around before him, the young man saw nothing but chaos. Entire buildings reduced to mounds of stone and mortar, fires running rampant throughout the entire city, scorching everything as far as the eye could see. It truly looked to be a hell on earth.

"What...has happened...?!"

Limping out of the remains of his home, the heinous mound of bodies came into view.

"No...!" The young man tried to scream, but was choked out by the smell of burning flesh. The young man fell to his knees and retched, too overcome by the sight of destruction before him to even move forward. He layed on the ground for a long while, bathing in his own filth. As he managed to overcome the feeling of sickness, he got back to his feet and continued onward through what was left of his town. It appeared he was the only one left alive, all others had met a gruesome end.

"Why...? Why is it I was spared...?" The man asked no one as he stumbled around. As he came into the town square, he was met with an even more grotesque sight.

"Oh my god...no...! No!!"

There they were, his loving mother and father, impaled upon a spear of granite. Their faces were frozen in quiet anguish. Just hours earlier they had left their home to get food for an upcoming dinner, and it was here in this square that they were slaughtered. Blood from both their bodies gushed down the pillar of rock, pooling around the spire.

The young man dropped to his knees and curled up protectively. He silently cried to himself for a few moments, but that sadness soon found itself giving way to anger. The man got to his feet and clenched his fists together, raising them to the bright blue sky above him. Tears of rage slipped slowly down his cheeks as he began to shout.

"Why were we forsaken...?!"

The man naturally got no answer, as he was the only living being left in the vicinity.

"We have done nothing to deserve this! Damn the fates! DAMN THEM!!"

The young man's scream echoed into the sky and was lost on the winds.

Days passed, but the man did not leave his ruined hometown. Instead, he buried the burned, maimed, and disfigured bodies, one by one, marking their graves with simple rocks. Upon finally laying his parents, the only remaining bodies, to rest, he knelt down before the graves and closed his eyes.

"I am so sorry...everyone...this is the best I can do..."

His entire body had become worn and weakened due to lack of food and rest. His complexion was pale, his eyes were bloodshot, and he trembled almost methodically. Hobbling back to his feet, the man turned to leave his town and venture outside into the world, determined to get revenge for whoever had done this. His drive for retribution carried him onward, but his body was not able to keep stride with that determination.

After only a half-mile outside of his town, he fell to the ground and began to hemorrhage. His body was on the verge of destruction, and he could feel death's cold hand already beginning to advance upon him.

_"Damn...the...fates..."_

His eyes closed for the final time, and his breathing halted. The last survivor of a small, nameless town had now perished. There would be no vengeance for him, he and his town were nothing more than a small meal to the Azure Knight. This man's name, just like his town, would be forever lost within history's never ending advance. None would ever learn his name, of his life, and of his death, it was all being erased on this very day.

Upon exhaling his final breath, something began to leak from the young man's eyes. Out of his left eye leaked what appeared to be blood, crimson in color. Out of his right eye leaked not blood, but something more mercury colored. Both substances fell from the man's face and came into contact with the ground, and then, they melted away...


	2. The Man In the Iron Mask

A/N: This is the first chapter in my newest story, Soul Calibur IV: Duality of a Soul. This will, hopefully, be one of my better stories, improving on some aspects my other ones lack. Most notably, details. This isn't a promise though, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. I'm going to involve a few characters from SC4, but this is generally a story about my own two Custom Characters. Soul Calibur's Create a Soul system has really drawn me into the game, ever since Soul Calibur 3, as I am able to attach more with my characters than those already in the game itself. Anyway, enough rambling from me, here is chapter 1 in my Soul Calibur 4 story, Duality of a Soul. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Man In the Iron Mask

The draw of the cursed sword Soul Edge, a weapon of limitless power. It called out to countless people, all of them seeking the sword for their own reason. For some, it would be a way to forever cement their name into history, and be remembered forevermore. For others, it would be the weapon of salvation that would end the suffering of so many people, and for some it was purely a weapon, to be used for nothing more than killing. There were thousands upon thousands of beliefs about the sword, and twice as many desires pertaining to it.

For one, the sword was a bane of the world, and had to be eradicated, as did its counterpart, the mythical Soul Calibur. Both were bringing nothing but misery and suffering to the world, even if one sword was "evil" and one sword was "good." It didn't matter which was which, both were being used in the quests of souls seeking to use the weapons. However, with nigh-immeasurable power in the hands of mortals, the chance of that power being abused always remained.

If that were to happen, whichever sword was being abused, good or evil, they would be the harbingers of calamity. Thus, this warrior took up her quest to rid the world of these two weapons of desire. Someone very close to this warrior had taken up a similar quest before, and was in turn influenced by the cursed sword. This, too, was another reason this warrior took up arms to find the weapons and get rid of them: to finally end her sibling's torment. The unbreakable bond of sisters was about to be put to the ultimate test, all with a chance meeting. Or perhaps it wasn't chance, perhaps it was fate...

"Argh! This is ridiculous!" Steamed the young Athenian warrior maiden, Cassandra Alexandra. Some time ago, Cassandra's elder sister, Sophitia Alexandra had set out once again to destroy the cursed sword Soul Edge. Or rather, that's what Cassandra had been told by Rothion, Sophitia's husband. But Rothion noted a slight hesitation in his wife's voice upon mentioning Soul Edge, and he shared that revelation with his sister-in-law.

That was all the information Cassandra needed. She commissioned Rothion, a master blacksmith, to reforge her weapon, the Digamma Sword and Nemea Shield, so that she might set out on her own personal quest. She would rid the world of this cursed weapon, and bring her sister back to Greece so that she could live the life of a loving wife and devoted mother.

Sophitia had bore two young children by Rothion, a young girl and young boy. The two were growing up to be wonderful children, though they did so miss having their mother around. The young girl, Pyrrha, however, had come under a rather unusual ailment. She wasn't sick in the traditional sense, yet she didn't seem quite like herself lately. Rothion brooded that it had something to do with Sophitia's absence and the cursed sword.

So that was that, Cassandra left Athens the very next day to hopefully track down her older sibling. Cassandra never understood why Sophitia refused to ever let her come with her. After all, Cassandra was an accomplished warrior too, or rather, she was to the best of her ability. Never having been given proper Athenian warrior training like Sophitia, Cassandra had to learn as she went along. For some, this would be foolish, but Cassandra was a fast learner, although her weapon, having been broken by Cassandra's overexertion of it, sometimes had trouble keeping up. But that was the advantage to having a blacksmith for a brother-in-law, no sooner than had the weapon shattered did Rothion reforge it for her, and away Cassandra went.

Following a tip from a local resident of Athens, Cassandra caught the next ship to Valencia, Spain. This was once the hometown of the dread pirate, Cervantes de Leon, the original owner of Soul Edge. Thinking she might find her sister still in the town, perhaps gathering information on Soul Edge's whereabouts from its place of origin, Cassandra was more than a little miffed to learn from a local that she had missed her sister by almost a week's time.

Heaving a huge sigh, Cassandra kicked a patch of dirt on the ground in frustration. The local had no clue where Sophitia had gone after that, so now the trail was cold. Without a definite lead, Cassandra had no other choice but to scout the countryside, hoping to find someone who had seen her sister.

Upon exiting Valencia, Cassandra began her trek down a daunting road. She had to find Sophitia with absolutely no idea where her current whereabouts might be.

"Damn it, sis, why do you always do this?!" Cassandra huffed as she continued down the dirt path. The trail stretched on for miles, with no sign of civilization in immediate sight. Cassandra continued on for hours, until finally stopping to rest. She left the path and went over to the coastline. Her feet were aching from all the relentless trekking, so she had to stop for a bit. Removing her boots, Cassandra set her bare feet in the water and kicked them about.

"Ah, much better!" Cassandra said with a happy sigh as she fluttered her feet about in the ocean.

"Oh, Sophitia, where are you...? We all miss you..." Cassandra said to the vast ocean in front of her, half-expecting a response. But she only got an audience in the form of waves gently caressing the coastline, and the sounds of gulls cawing in the distance. The sun was beginning to set on the horizon, bathing the ocean in a beautiful orange glow. It had been such a long day of traveling, and Cassandra was exhausted. Laying on her back, Cassandra pushed her sword and shield to the side of her and shut her eyes for a few moments, trying her best to catch a few moments of sleep. As she tried to drift off to sleep, she thought back to the day prior.

--

_"What's wrong, Rothion?" _

_"Cassandra, it's Sophitia, she's gone again."_

_"What?! Again?!"_

_"Yes, I'm afraid so. I do so worry about her, but I know that she feels obligated to do this. However..."_

_"However?"_

_"Something was...different about Sophitia. She didn't seem like herself. I can't quite say what was wrong, but I do know something was amiss."_

_"Alright then, I'm going after her!"_

_"Are you sure? I really don't want to burden you."_

_"Burden me? Are you kidding? It's about time Sophitia settled down and started being a mom again! Am I right or am I right?"_

_"Yes, yes, hah, you are so right."_

_"...how is Pyrrha?"_

_"Still no sign of improvement I'm afraid. It's so odd, no medicine we have tried has had an effect on her."_

_"Don't worry, Rothion, not only will I find Sophitia, I'll find a way to make Pyrrha all better!"_

_"Thank you, Cassandra."_

_"I just need one teensy favor..."_

_"Haha, ah yes, your weapon, I shall get started right away repairing it."_

_"Alright! Thanks Rothion! You're the best!"_

_Hours later..._

_"It's a bit of a rushed work, but I believe it will hold up for your travels, just...be a bit more careful with it this time, okay?"_

_"You know it! Well then, I'm off!"_

_"Wait, Cassandra!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Forgive me for sounding strange, but I feel I must ask this as your sister's husband. Why is it you fight so hard for us?"_

_"That's easy, Rothion! It's because we're family! Family members take care of other family members, simple as that!"_

_"Yes, that's about the answer I'd expect. If you'll stay your departure for just a few moments, I'd like to share something with you, it's something Sophitia once told me."_

_"Oh yeah? What is it?"_

_"Before we were married, Sophitia had told me, "I will fight for your happiness, as well as my own." Those words are something I believe you should take to heart as well."_

_"Fight for my own happiness?" _

_"Yes, that's right. Do what you feel is right for us, but never forego your own feelings, even if it be for family. If you do, you may wind up hurting those you care about more than you could ever know."_

_"I...don't quite get it, but sure!"_

_"Very well then, good luck in your travels Cassandra, may the gods always watch over you."_

--

"Fight for my own happiness, huh..." Cassandra mumbled in her sleep.

_**"You there, straggling warrior, stand up."**_

Cassandra's eyes shot open. Reaching for her sword, Cassandra grabbed hold of it and jumped to her feet in a vigor. Her eyes darted around the area, searching for the source of the voice.

_**"You do not understand anything. Abandon this pointless quest."**_

"Pointless?! Who do you think you are?!" Cassandra shouted, her voice echoing on the empty coastline. "Show yourself, and we'll see just how pointless it is!" Cassandra grabbed her shield and readied herself for battle.

_**"So, you wish to cast away your life**__**, perhaps that is one answer."**_

A towering figure of a man stepped out from the shadows. His face was cloaked, but in his hand was a gigantic scythe.

"Identify yourself!" Cassandra demanded.

"Names do not mean anything to me, as I have had so many. But if you insist, you may call me Zasalamel."

"Zasalamel." Cassandra mimed. "What do you want with me?"

"I already told you." Said Zasalamel. "I shall give you one more chance to stop this hopeless quest. You will never accomplish this feat, it is best that you give up. What has happened to your sister has been predetermined. It was meant to happen, and you have no possible way of changing it."

"Predetermined?! Get serious!" Rebutted Cassandra loudly. "Nothing was predetermined! That's just an excuse from someone like you who relies on fate as a crutch for his own weakness!"

"Poor, poor child." Zasalamel said with a disdainful shake of his head. "If this is the path you truly wish to follow, then I'm afraid I must be yet another of your obstacles. For you see, you must not interfere with the cursed sword, lest you lay my carefully laid plans to waste."

Zasalamel raised his scythe and waved it menacingly.

"Come then, straggler, so that I may put you in your place."

"Just try it! Kyaaaah!" Cassandra let out a war cry and charged with abound at Zasalamel.

Cassandra went on the offensive, opening with a furious thrust from her sword. Zasalamel brought his scythe up and guarded the attack, projecting all the inertia of the attack to the base of his weapon, effectively dispelling it, leaving Cassandra defenseless. He forced her back with a mighty shove and brought the razor sharp blade down onto the young girl. Cassandra raised her shield and parried the attack. The scythe ripped along the shield and left a deep gash in the finish, but Cassandra was unharmed.

Jumping back to reposition herself, Cassandra rethought her strategy. Clearly an all out attack was no way to win this fight, as Zasalamel's muscular frame was too much for her to overpower, and his scythe gave him tremendous reach compared to her short sword.

"Will you give up now, I would like to avoid killing you if at all possible." Zasalamel said.

"Not a chance!" Cassandra yelled. She charged again with maddening speed. Zasalamel shook his head and held his scythe up to parry the attack yet again, but Cassandra switched up her attack at the last possible second. Instead of thrusting with her sword, she instead swung her arm with her shield as hard as she could. The shield bounced off the scythe, producing a loud clang. Now, instead of being able to direct the power of the blow, the attack instead faltered Zasalamel's grip on his scythe, and that was the opening Cassandra was looking for.

She took the initiative, and began swinging her sword madly at the towering man with the scythe. Zasalamel evaded as best he could, but he was off balance, and Cassandra was able to land a blow on his person. Her sword tore at his arm and opened a large wound. Cassandra doubled back and nodded approvingly of herself.

"How's that for a straggler?" Cassandra beamed.

"If only you knew how pointless this is..." Zasalamel said with a grimace. "You cannot kill me, foolish girl, for I am immortal. No matter how many times you cut me, I will not die."

"Let's find out then, shall we?" Cassandra said as she raised her weapon and prepared to strike again.

"I'm afraid that cannot happen. While you can't kill me, this wound will slow me down, and I do not need any further hindrances. It is time I put an end to this."

Zasalamel removed one hand from his scythe and raised it into the air. He began a mysterious chant where he stood.

Sensing something was going to happen, Cassandra decided she had to end this battle now before it had a chance to sour. She tried to run at Zasalamel again, but her feet would not respond.

"Wh...what...?!" Cassandra said in disbelief. Her legs felt like they were frozen in place. She could see Zasalamel moving toward her slowly, his scythe at the ready.

"As I said, you do not understand anything." Zasalamel warned. "I didn't want it to come to this, but you leave me no choice."

Zasalamel removed the cowl covering his face. What Cassandra saw was stunning. Zasalamel's right eye was completely golden. It was not even what could truly be called an eye. His eye resonated with the chant he had just performed, and that was what kept Cassandra pinned in place.

"I have seen your future, young one, and it's unfortunate that I must be the one to put an end to it. You know not the powers in which you meddle with. Thus, before you are allowed to cause any more undue interference, you must be removed. Take heart knowing that I will not relish in this pointless murder, it will remain with me for all time."

Bringing both hands back to his scythe, Zasalamel raised it into the air and prepared to lay the killing blow on the helpless Cassandra.

"Now then...may you sleep...for eternity!"

Cassandra closed her eyes and waited for the end. Zasalamel brought his scythe downward with all his might...

The sound of the scythe striking was heard, but Cassandra didn't feel the merciless steel tear into her body. Cautiously opening her eyes, Cassandra saw she was being shielded by someone. She was looking right at his back, but could not lift her head up to see him.

"Who..." She tried to speak, but could not find the words.

"Mortal man, do not dare interfere in my affairs, unless you wish the same fate as her." Cassandra heard Zasalamel warn.

"It's much too late for that." The man replied, his voice sounding somewhat muffled.

Cassandra felt the man protecting her pull away. She focused her eyes to see what was happening. This man fended off Zasalamel's vicious scythe with his weapon, a massive two-handed sword. He pointed it at Zasalamel, who in turn readied another assault.

"You mistake me, I am not far removed from you." The man said cryptically. Driving his sword into the ground with one hand, the man raised the other to his face and removed something from it.

"Hmm..." Zasalamel mumbled to himself. "So you are the one, the divided soul, interesting..."

Zasalamel lowered his scythe down and recloaked his face.

"Perhaps this one's fate has not yet been foretold as accurately as I once thought..." Zasalamel said lowly. The man with the scythe then vanished into the same shadows he had appeared from. The paralyzing grip on Cassandra vanished, and she dropped to her knees. Catching her breath from her life suddenly flashing before her eyes, Cassandra regained her composure and focused her attention on this new man.

He was a little over six feet tall. His hair, a sort of ashen black color, trailed freely down his back, stopping just a bit before his shoulder blades. He wore custom tailored armor, it was painted a mixture of silver and pale blue. His greaves had small studs jutting from the kneecaps. His tasset covered the left and right sides of his hips, and the front and back parts of it were composed of linked chains. His chest plate, the only thing Cassandra had seen, covered his chest, almost like a jacket. He wore shoulder pads colored the same as his armor, the pale blue catching the light and reflecting it perfectly. His hands were covered in gloves of the same material as his shoulder pads.

"Are you hurt?" The man said, turning to face Cassandra for the first time. The lower half of his face was covered by a mask of iron, also the same color as his armor, and that was why his voice sounded muffled. His right eye was covered by an eye patch. Whatever was behind that eye patch was what halted Zasalamel's attack. His left eye was the same color as his sword, not quite silver, not quite white, but a sort of mercury color.

"Who...are you...?" Questioned Cassandra, picking herself up off the ground. She looked the man up and down a few times, then looked at his weapon. It was not a typical two handed sword, its design was much more oblong. The sword even seemed to glow a faint mercury color, pulsing every few seconds as the man gripped it. The aura of the blade was faint, but Cassandra could feel it all the same.

"My name is Zigurd." The man, Zigurd, replied curtly. "I'm glad I managed to intervene in time."

"I suppose you want to kill me too, huh?" Cassandra spat, about to ready her weapon for yet another battle. "You seemed awfully buddy-buddy with that guy Zasalamel."

"I've never seen that man before in my life." Zigurd admitted.

"And I should believe you...why?" Cassandra said brazenly.

"Believe me or don't, it really makes no difference to me." Zigurd shot back. "My, aren't we ungrateful..."

"Pfft!" Cassandra scoffed. "I had everything under control until you showed up!"

"Sure you did..." Zigurd muttered. Lifting his weapon onto his shoulders, he then began to walk away.

"A pleasure meeting you too, miss."

"...Cassandra. Cassandra Alexandra." Cassandra finally said, her face turning sour.

"I wish I had a last name to give you, but I'm afraid I do not." Zigurd said, stopping and looking back at Cassandra.

"No last name? What about your family's name?" Cassandra pried curiously.

"I'm afraid I don't have a family, I really am just a wandering warrior." Zigurd said. "Much like you, am I correct?"

"No, I know where I'm going." Cassandra said, but then thought about her situation. "Okay, so I don't know where I'm going, but I know what I'm doing, at least!"

"One could think otherwise after what just happened." Zigurd said with a chuckle.

"Hmph!" Cassandra fumed, crossing her arms indignantly and snorting.

"Forgive me, I don't mean to sound so rude."

"You sure sound like it to me." Cassandra huffed.

"Are you traveling alone?" Zigurd asked out of the blue.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm a bit tired of wandering aimlessly right now, would you like me to accompany you?"

"Why?"

"No particular reason, I just find it of bad manners to leave such a beautiful young lady like yourself traveling alone."

Caught completely off-guard by that comment, Cassandra felt her face begin to heat up a bit. She crossed her arms and laughed half-heartedly.

"What makes you think I'd want a strange guy like you coming with me?" Cassandra said playfully.

"If you do not wish to accept my offer, then that is fine. I shall bid you farewell. Good day to you, Miss Cassandra Alexandra."

Zigurd turned to leave again.

"Whoa, whoa, wait up!" Cassandra shouted after Zigurd. "It was a joke, okay? Lighten up a little, would you?"

"So, then you wish my company?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess." Cassandra said. Zigurd nodded in approval, then made his way back to Cassandra. He arced his sword behind his back with one hand and held the other out to Cassandra.

"Shall we go?"

Cassandra looked down at Zigurd's hand, then back at him. She raised her brow accordingly.

"Mmm hmm..." Cassandra said as she pushed Zigurd's hand out of the way. "Let's just stop with this, "Miss Cassandra" nonsense. You make me sound alot older than I am. Just call me Cassandra, okay?"

"It shall be done." Zigurd said politely.

"And one more thing..."

"Yes?"

"Drop this whole chivalry act, would you? It's kinda creepy."

"Oh, okay then." Zigurd said with another chuckle. "I just felt it best to talk in a tone when in the presence of a lady."

"At least your heart's in the right place." Cassandra said, shaking her head. "Anyway, let's get going. I'll fill you in on the details as we go."

"Lead the way."

And so the journey of Cassandra Alexandra continued on, almost halted by a mysterious man, but saved by another man just as mysterious as the first. From what Cassandra could tell, he seemed to have no ulterior motive, simply following Cassandra because he felt like it. But his weapon, it emanated an aura that was somewhat familiar to her. But Cassandra had other things to do, rather than learn about her new companion. She had a quest to continue, to find her sister and to destroy Soul Edge once and for all.

Though he came off as a bit unnerving at first, Cassandra felt a little better having someone else to travel with. Mysterious as he was, Zigurd was still someone whom Cassandra could talk to, even if her quest had no bearing on him whatsoever. But she would eventually learn that her meeting with this young man named Zigurd was no mere coincidence, it was fate, whether she chose to believe it or not.


	3. The Eyes of Lust

A/N: Reader warning: the following chapter contains explicit content, reader discretion is advised.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Eyes of Lust

The place was Rouen, of the French Empire. Amidst this grand city of Europe stood a castle. In this castle was said to dwell a man of dark pretenses. The people in the town surrounding the castle knew very little of the man, he was very anti-social, rarely ever was he seen outside of his castle walls. It wasn't even known how he came to live in this castle, let alone how he acquired the wealth he seemingly had. Regardless, the townspeople went about their daily lives, completely unaware that the lord of this castle was yet another of the souls seeking the legendary swords.

He was Raphael Sorel, a tragic soul who was shunned by his family. Since cutting all ties with his bloodline, he took it upon himself to care for a young girl who had helped him evade arrest. She was Amy Sorel, his foster daughter. Raphael adored Amy, and that admiration was what twisted his mind and his soul. He sought the legendary sword Soul Calibur to create a world that was meant for his beloved Amy, and would do anything and everything to make that goal a reality. For countless hours, he toiled in his vast archives of books, learning whatever he could about Soul Calibur. However, there was very little written history of the counterpart to the cursed sword Soul Edge. Having already sampled what Soul Edge was capable of, Raphael had no interest in that blade anymore. His only want was Soul Calibur.

Already driven beyond the realm of madness, Raphael Sorel had set out time and again to track any lead he could on the sword called Soul Calibur. And like a good daughter, Amy would wait patiently for his return, in their castle, tended to by numerous servants. She was the princess of this castle, but she didn't like her appointed title. She knew very little of the outside world. It seemed so long ago that Raphael took Amy out of the miserable life of poverty and surrounded her with nothing but the finest clothes, trinkets, and furnishings. Amy was Raphael's world, and he would do anything do make her happy.

"Wait for me, Amy, I shall return soon. Be a good girl now." Raphael said lovingly as he made his way to the front door. He held his trusty rapier at his side. Two servants came to him and draped his cape over his shoulders, affixing the cloth to his neck with utmost care.

Amy nodded contently, and Raphael made his way out the door, his two servants following obediently behind him. The massive wooden doors slammed shut, and Amy was left to wander the hallowed halls of the castle yet again while she waited for Raphael's return. She went to the front window and looked out, waving goodbye to her foster father. When Raphael was finally out of sight, Amy smiled a mischievous smile.

Time and again, Raphael had left her in this vast castle to gather information on Soul Calibur, leaving the poor girl to bide her time. Today, however, was going to be different. Amy darted to her room and grabbed her own rapier off the wall. Checking herself in her mirror, Amy nodded in approval.

"Lady Amy." A voice came into the room. It was yet another of Raphael's servants, coming to check on the lady of the house. "Where are you going?"

"Out."

"But mistress!" The servant pleaded. "You know Master Raphael has forbidden you from leaving without him at your side!"

"I don't care." Another simple answer from the young Sorel girl.

Making her way past the servant, Amy went to the front door.

"Open it."

"At once!" The doorman said fervently. He grabbed hold of the handle and lurched the massive door open, leading out into the vast city. Amy exited the building, but stopped when she saw a small brigade of servants behind her.

"Don't follow me." She ordered sternly. She then started off in a light stride, the servants quivering in her wake.

"Wh...what will Master Raphael say when he gets back...?" One said, quaking in his boots all the while.

"I'm afraid to find out..." Another said in an equally terrified tone.

As she entered the heart of the city, Amy had to stop and take in the sights. Very rarely was she ever allowed in the city, and even then, it was only if Raphael was there to chaperon her. It was a huge, crowded place, but it seemed to be the best place to start her quest.

Amy had her own quest, she would find Soul Calibur before Raphael and prove to her foster father that she was more than capable of handling her own situations. She was once a shy, quiet girl, and she still was to a point, but she was tired of having everything handed to her on a silver platter. She wanted to experience the feeling searching for the legendary blade, it didn't seem fair that Raphael got to have all the fun.

Her initial plan was to follow in Raphael's tracks, and hopefully cut her own path to find Soul Calibur. As she asked around town to the whereabouts of her father, she was led further and further away from the protective fortress of her castle home. She didn't seem to mind though, this new found feeling of freedom was exhilarating, and she was loving every second of it.

"Excuse me..." Amy said, tapping the arm of a rather dark figure of a man. He was standing near a fountain in the middle of town. His armor was colored a dark blue color, it reflected off the water's surface, but it seemed to draw the light in and not let it escape.

"Hmm?" The man said, turning and looking down at the young girl. His hair was ashen black, and flowed down to about his shoulder blades. His left eye was covered with an eyepatch. The front of his body armor was laced with large metal chains, linked to the center of his chest and clasped there with a sort of holder. The plates on the shoulders of his armor jutted out sharply from his armor, they almost looked like blades in and of themselves. His gauntlets traced up to his biceps, they too had smaller, but bladed wings at the elbow joint. His greaves were designed in similar fashion, with the bladed wings at about his kneecap.

The man smiled slyly at the young girl before him.

"What is it, my dear?" Said the man, his voice sounding deep and smooth.

Amy became a bit unnerved by the man's rather intimidating appearance. She twiddled her hands nervously.

"N...nothing..." She mumbled innocently. Amy slowly backed away from the young man, his fierce gaze still affixed to her. When she was a few yards away, she turned around and began to walk away. Even then, she could still feel that piercing stare. She looked over her shoulder, hoping that he was looking at something else, but he was nowhere in sight. A small chill ran up and down Amy's back. She took a few deep breaths, then resumed her quest.

"Excuse me..." Amy said again, catching the attention of a young woman. She had long blonde hair that went down to her lower back. Her armor wasn't anything Amy had ever seen in Rouen before. She wasn't even sure it was really armor. The woman's ankles were covered by rawhide, with plates covering the front. Her upper body was only covered by a light cloth, colored white. Her forearms were covered in armor similar to her ankles. Her hair had a pin affixed in it, it appeared to be a wing of some sort. She had a shield strapped to her right arm, and a sword resting in her left hand.

"Yes?" The woman said. She looked down and saw this young girl before her.

"Oh, hello." The woman said in greeting. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for someone, can you tell me if you've seen him?"

"Of course, what does he look like?" The woman asked.

"He looks like..."

Suddenly, another chill shook the young girl to the core. That stare...she could feel it again. She flipped around, her eyes scanning the square. But there was no one around even taking a second glance at her.

"Is something the matter?"

"Nothing..." Amy said timidly. Completely forgetting her question, Amy then left without another word, disappearing into a crowd of people. The young woman stood there, a puzzled look on her face.

"What an odd person..." The woman mumbled to herself.

Making her way to a small bench in the square, the woman took a seat and began to relax a bit. This town was so big, she was having a little trouble finding what she was looking for. Putting her hands to her chin, the woman began to go into a deep sense of thought.

"Hephaestus, I know I am undeserving, but please...give me a sign..." The woman thought quietly to herself. Moments later, the woman let out a sigh. She got to her feet and dusted herself off.

"I suppose I am on my own..." The woman said. Making her way out of the town, she began down the road leading to the next town. Her search was going horribly. One week ago, this woman had set out from her home of Athens to seek out the whereabouts of the cursed sword Soul Edge. However, this was not the first time this woman sought out that very sword. She was a warrior of the gods, tasked with the destruction of the blade.

She was Sophitia Alexandra, one of the first to ever experience firsthand the cursed sword. The first time was against the dread pirate, Cervantes. Sophitia, along with the aide of Taki, a ninja with the same goal as her, defeated Cervantes and shattered the blade. But even then, the blade would not die, the fragments themselves still pulsed with life. Taki had taken a shard of Soul Edge for herself and then vanished into the shadows. Though she never once physically held the blade, Sophitia had somehow became cursed by it. She could always feel that vile weapon's influence coursing through her body like a serpent. This only worsened when Sophitia became a mother. Her first child, Pyrrha, had inherited Sophitia's curse, but she was quickly succumbing to it.

Thus, Sophitia had only one option as a mother. She had to find the cursed sword once again, only this time, she had to wield it for herself. If someone else were to find the sword, there was no telling what would happen to Pyrrha. Moreso, if someone managed to destroy the blade with Soul Calibur, it could very well mean the death of Sophitia's daughter. That would not happen, Sophitia swore this to herself. She willingly let herself fall from the grace of the god she had dedicated herself to, all for the sake of her daughter. Sophitia had to find Soul Edge, it was her child's only hope. Any and all her stood in her way had to be removed, acquiring Soul Edge was the only thing that mattered.

This was almost too much for bear for the young mother. She only wanted to return to her life in Athens, she had hoped she could finally put an end to her days as a warrior. But she knew, deep down, that because of her actions, those close to her would suffer. Pyrrha's sickness was only the beginning. The suffering of her family had to end. They were being tortured by Sophitia's quest, they themselves having nothing to do with it.

"I'm so sorry...everyone..." Sophitia thought to herself, tears stinging at the corners of her eyes. "I'll make everything right, I promise you..."

Sophitia continued down the road, so intent she was on finishing this accursed quest and finally putting it all behind her, that she initially failed to notice a dark presence slowly trailing her...

"Who's there...?!" Sophitia exclaimed, swinging around on an agile turn of her heel. She drew her sword and looked around the area. Behind her stood a man, his ashen hair flowing softly in the wind.

"Beautiful..." The man mumbled lowly to himself.

"Who are you?!" Sophitia demanded to know.

"My dearest maiden, I am but a man of simple design. But you...you are perfection incarnate. Never before have I laid this single eye on such a visage of flawlessness like yourself." The man said, pointing to his face, where an eyepatch covered his left eye.

"What do you want?" Sophitia asked, keeping her sword at the ready.

"Tell me your name, so that I might learn of whom I can call such beauty."

"..." Sophitia remained deathly quiet.

"You do not wish to tell me?" The man questioned.

"Tell me yours first." Sophitia said.

"But of course, milady." The man said with a polite bow. "Where are my manners? You may call me...Exile."

"Exile?"

"A strange name, yes, but it is what I go by. It is not nearly as wonderful a name as I am sure yours is, won't you please tell me? I will beg if I must."

Sophitia lowered her sword and stared at the man called Exile in a stupor. Was he just some strange suitor after her affection? It was a futile effort, though. This man was much too late to try and woo over the young Athenian maiden. Thinking that he would simply leave upon learning of Sophitia's family, she didn't think it would be any harm to divulge the information to him. She would soon learn that would be a fatal mistake.

"I am Sophitia Alexandra." Sophitia finally said.

"Ah, such a name is truly that of the divine. Tell me, fairest maiden Sophitia, are you a goddess descended from above?"

"No, I am not. I once served the gods, but..."

"A servant?!" The man said, cutting Sophitia off. His face quickly changed from a calm stare to an angry grimace. "Are you telling me that a rose like yourself has to degrade herself by serving a miscreant deity?! You should be the one worshipped!"

"That's very kind of you, but I..."

"I'll hear none of this! Come with me, my dearest, and I shall give you the life one as divine as yourself deserves!"

"I'm afraid I must decline." Sophitia said. "For you see, I am already blessed with a loving husband and two wonderful children. If you'll excuse me."

Sophitia turned to leave.

"...I didn't say you had a choice." The man warned.

"I beg your pardon?" Sophitia said, looking back over her shoulder in shock.

"My dearest Sophitia, you belong to me now." Exile declared.

"You are mistaken, as I said..."

"No, you are the one who is mistaken." Exile interrupted her again. "All of your perfections are wasted on the sad excuse of a man your husband is. And your children are doomed to obscurity due to his failures. You can only revise that sheer perfection with me, any and all others are inadequate."

"Stay your tongue, rogue!" Sophitia warned, raising her sword and pointing it at Exile. "I'll not stand idly by and listen to you berate my family!"

"They are no longer your family." Exile said, his grimace changing back into a sly smile. "You are mine, Sophitia Alexandra."

"I've heard enough! You brought this on yourself!" Sophitia said, charging madly at Exile. She reared her sword back and prepared to strike, but Exile did nothing to defend himself. Instead, he simply stood there, his arms stretched outward, welcoming Sophitia into them.

"Yes, come to me, my beloved."

Sophitia struck with her sword, but Exile caught the blade in his left hand and forced it downward. He locked his right arm around Sophitia's waist and drew her close to him. He lowered his face to hers and tried to plant a kiss on her lips, but Sophitia forced him off with a swift blow to the head from her shield. Exile stumbled backward, releasing his grip on Sophitia.

"Dearest, you play too rough." Exile said, still grinning. He shook the grogginess that accompanied the force of the blow from Sophitia's shield.

"I am not your dearest, you are delusional." Sophitia said, raising her sword once more. "Now, leave my sight and never show your presence again."

"I'm ashamed I must do this, but you must be convinced..." Exile said lowly.

Exile raised his hand to his face and began clawing at his left eye. Sophitia gasped in shock. She distanced herself from Exile, but continued to watch in curiosity. Removing his hand from his face, Sophitia saw a single teardrop of blood beginning to seep from Exile's eye socket. It slowly coursed down his cheek, then fell to the ground. Upon impact, that single drop soon formed into a small pool of blood. Exile reached his hand into the pool and lowered it. He clenched onto something and began to pull it out of the blood, its grotesque form beginning to take shape.

"It...it cannot be...!" Sophitia exclaimed.

"Is this what you desire, dear Sophitia?" Exile asked, holding a gigantic two handed sword in front of him. He wedged the blade into the ground and stepped away from it. Near the hilt of the sword, a quivering mound began to pulsate. Seconds later that mound slit open, and an eye began looking about the area, almost searching for something...

"Soul Edge...!" Sophitia whimpered. There it was, the cursed blade that continued to influence her family to this very day. It was right there.

"Not quite, my dear." Exile chimed in. "This is, what you could say, a replica. While it is indeed Soul Edge, it may not be the one in which you know of."

"How did you get that sword?! And how do you know about me?!" Sophitia yelled.

"I'm afraid that even I can't answer that first question." Admitted Exile sheepishly. "All I know is that this sword chose me. It gives me the sight I need to take in all the wonders of the world, and to comprehend your pristine figure. As to your second, I only know what this sword has told me. While the message is not entirely clear, I do know that you want this sword for one reason or another."

"What do you mean?! You're making no sense at all!"

"Perhaps it will all be revealed once you and I are one, my dearest, who knows? But until then..."

Exile returned to the blade and picked it up. He swung the huge weapon around his body, then rested it in his left hand behind him. He reached out to Sophitia with his free hand.

"You must learn of my love for you, dearest Sophitia."

Exile began a mad charge at Sophitia, his weapon at the ready. Sophitia readied herself for battle.

"Let's begin!" Exile yelled as he brought Soul Edge downward with tremendous force. Sophitia rolled out of the way just in time to avoid having her leg sheared off. The second the mighty weapon impacted the ground, it created a small crater where it struck. It was a combination of Exile's raw power and that of the cursed sword.

Sophitia then took her turn on the offensive. She dodged past the blade as it was raised from the ground and thrust with her sword. The blade ran across Exile's upper shoulder, but the chainmail he wore underneath his armor prevented her blade from making contact. Exile wasted no time in a counterattack. He ran his free arm up to Sophitia's neck and clamped onto it like a vise. Sophitia gasped for air as his crushing grip began to suffocate her.

With a mighty windup, Exile heaved Sophitia into the air. She went up a good five feet or so before gravity began to pull her back downward. Exile was waiting for her still. Upon reaching him again, he grabbed hold of Sophitia's waist and slammed her into the ground. The wind was knocked clear out of Sophitia's body. She lay there, gasping for breath.

"I am so sorry, my dear, I don't want to hurt you." Exile apologized. "Will you stop this foolishness now? There really is no point in resisting."

Exile held his hand out to Sophitia, but she smacked it away as she staggered to her feet.

"Don't touch me!" Sophitia yelled.

Exile shook his head and let out a long sigh.

"Why must you fight me, dearest? Can you not see the gift I have for you? You desire this weapon, do you not? Promise yourself to me, and it is yours."

"Never!" Sophitia bellowed. "I'll kill you and take the weapon myself!"

Exile stepped back in shock.

"K...kill me? You would be so heartless as to kill the man you love...?"

"You're insane! I do not love you! You're a vile spawn of evil, that sword is proof of that!" Sophitia shrieked.

Exile's jaw dropped. His entire body seemed to go limp.

"That...hurts me so deeply..." Exile whimpered. "For you to reject me..."

Exile's cool, collected smile soon turned into a sneer. His lips curled up, revealing his clenched teeth.

"No..." Exile muttered. "This cannot be..."

Seeing he was completely defenseless right now, Sophitia decided it was time to end this battle before things got out of hand. She charged Exile's flank and went for a fatal blow to his back. Exile made absolutely no attempt to dodge or counter, he simply let Sophitia's blade tear into his back and erupt through his chest.

"Forgive me." Sophitia said lowly, she herself a bit ashamed at such a brutal kill-shot. "But you must understand."

Exile slumped to one knee, but did not relinquish his grip on his weapon. Sophitia withdrew her sword and went to Exile's front. She could see his face was frozen in shock from the force of the attack. His now lifeless body knelt there, still gripping Soul Edge. Sophitia reached her hand over to the blade and tried to loosen Exile's grip, but it would not budge.

"...I do not understand." Exile's voice entered Sophitia's ears once more. She tried to pull her hand away, but Exile's moved onto it and locked around it. He began to tighten his grip all the while. Sophitia could feel her wrist being crushed. She cried out in desperation, but Exile continued to clamp onto her hand.

"Dearest, why must you be so cruel...? You force me to do the same..." Exile said menacingly. He got back to his feet and raised his arm into the air, carrying Sophitia up with him.

"Let...me...go!" Sophitia pleaded.

Exile said nothing more as he closed his one eye. Seconds later, a tremendous surge of power erupted from his body, it was so powerful that it sent both Sophitia and Exile flying in different directions. Exile rolled along the ground before finally coming to a halt, but Sophitia slammed right into a nearby rock. She hit the cold stone so hard that it caused her to lose consciousness. As she was blacking out, she could see Exile's menacing frame slowly staggering towards her, holding his bleeding body over her, and then...

"N...no..." Sophitia winced before finally passed out.

Hours later...

_"Sophitia..."_

"Mmm...R...Rothion...?" Sophitia mumbled.

_"It's time for you to wake up now...dearest Sophitia..."_

"You!" Sophitia said as her eyes shot open. Raising her battered body off the ground, Sophitia looked around at the carnage that had gone on. The attack from Exile left scorch marks in the ground. But yet...where was Exile? More importantly, where was Soul Edge?

Focusing her attention, Sophitia saw it. That cursed sword still resided in the same spot, just beckoning her to take it.

Pulling herself to her feet, Sophitia hobbled over to the sword and looked at it. The eye in the sword seemed to stare right back at her, almost as if it were staring into her very soul.

"It's our blade now, my dear." A familiar voice came from behind Sophitia. "The symbol of our eternal love for one another. Isn't it a beautiful sight?"

Exile made his presence known once again. He too had been injured badly by his own attack, his entire body was a mess of cuts and gashes. Blood poured from many of the wounds, the most coming from the large sword wound in his chest.

"How...how can you still be alive...?" Sophitia whimpered.

"I cannot die, not without you, my love." Exile said.

"Stop it!" Screamed Sophitia. "Stop saying that!"

"You still do not understand all I have shown you? All I have done for you?" Exile poised.

"You've done nothing but bring misery to me! I wish you would just disappear!"

Exile shook his head once more.

"Then if you will not accept my love, I ask that you please take my sword as a token of my eternal devotion to you." Exile said.

"Wh...what...?"

"It is what you desire, is it not? Take it, it's yours. After all, if I cannot see my dearest next to me forevermore, then there is no point in ever being able to see again."

Sophitia was completely dumbfounded by Exile's proposal. She cautiously held up her hand to lay it on the cursed blade, the eye of the sword continued to watch her all the while.

"Why do you hesitate, dearest? Take it." Exile imposed.

This was it, Sophitia's goal was going to be achieved. Even if this were not the real Soul Edge, it emanated power just the same as the actual cursed sword, and that was all Sophitia needed. With this she could destroy Soul Calibur and safeguard the life of her child. Sophitia took a deep breath as she layed her hand onto the handle of the sword, her slender fingers wrapping around the blade. However, upon taking the sword in her hand, something went terribly wrong...

"Wh...what is this...?!" Sophitia yelled as she snatched her hand away from the blade. Her body was beginning to heat up. Was this the influence of the cursed sword further consuming her already influenced being?

"Is this not what you desire, dearest?" Exile said, that same sneer smile laced across his face once more. "Or perhaps you seek something a bit more...satisfying."

Sophitia gasped for breath. Her mind was racing a mile a minute, she couldn't even think clearly. What was this feeling that was overcoming her? It was so intense, so new, and yet, so sensual.

Her entire body began to become drenched in perspiration. Sophitia fell to the ground, and began to moan in purest ecstacy. Exile made his way past Sophitia and went over to Soul Edge.

"You now know the feeling of what my love can do for you, dearest Sophitia." Exile said. "Take your time, I am in no hurry."

Sophitia felt herself lose all control of her body. She felt her hands rip and tear at her upper blouse. She pulled her upper garments away from her body, exposing her breasts. She continually massaged herself as that same feeling made its way all through her slim figure. Sophitia traced her tongue across her lips and continued to pleasure herself. She couldn't stop, she didn't want to stop, she wanted to keep going. She needed more. Now she felt her hands begin to make their way down to her lower body.

"Y...yes..." Sophitia said, trying to force back her own primal instincts, but they would not be denied. "More...more...!"

Exile turned his back to Sophitia and simply laughed to himself.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Exile called back to Sophitia. "But there's more, dearest, do not rush it."

Sophitia's fingers soon found their way to her vagina, and she began to thrust back and forth with them, bringing herself further and further along. Back and forth, back and forth, to and fro. This sensation was nearly unbearable, Sophitia could actually feel herself beginning to drool. Her saliva fell down the sides of her mouth as she kept on.

Faster, and harder...harder...and faster...she could feel herself getting closer...

She couldn't stop herself now, it was all so overwhelming. She no longer cared about how she was degrading herself, all that mattered was this feeling of pure sensation. It was sinful beyond belief, but she didn't care. Never before had she experienced such a rush of sexual thrill, not even with her husband. Was this the power of this Soul Edge? Was this what it felt like to be overcome with pure sin? To lose all of one's reservations and inhibitions and revert to the most primordial human instinct?

Whatever the case, it didn't matter to Sophitia, she would not deny the fact that she was taking every bit of pleasure out of this. And yet, as she continued to masturbate, she could only think and wonder...

If this is the power of just the sword itself...

Then what could she possibly experience with the one who wields it...?

It then happened. Sophitia reached her climax, her bodily fluids spraying out of her with great force. Mixed in with those fluids was a mixture of what appeared to be blood. Sophitia let out a deafening scream as she reached her peak.

Sophitia lay there on the ground, gasping for breath, her entire body limp. Her tongue still licked her lips as she continued to lay there, still moaning, still enjoying the remnants of this encounter.

"Are you satisfied now, dearest?" Exile said, his back still turned to her. "Do you now see what you have before you?"

It took Sophitia a few moments to snap back into reality, so lost she was in her stupor. Upon finally regaining her senses, Sophitia limped to her feet. She hurried to recover herself, but she knew what she had done just now. While her body seemed to be acting on its own accord, Sophitia actually willed it to continue. She bowed her head in complete and utter shame.

"What...did you do to me...?" She said, barely able to form any complete sentences.

"Did you like it?" Exile said, turning to look at her once more. "No need to be shy, we're the only ones out here."

"Of course I did..." Sophitia said in disgust.

"I'll ask once more." Exile began. "You've only experienced a small fraction of the power I can give you. Beyond simple mortal pleasures lie even more realms that I can take you to. You are the only one to whom I will offer this. Do you accept, Sophitia Alexandra? Will you become my queen?"

Sophitia turned away.

"I...I can't...do that..."

Exile crossed his arms indignantly.

"I suppose that once is not enough." He said to himself. "Very well then. I shall give you time to reflect on my offer. I have some other agendas I must attend to. However...know this, Sophitia Alexandra. You belong to me now. I have given you a portion of my very own lifeblood, and you have felt what joy it can bring. It has joined us together as one. That same blood also allows me to always know where you are, so you cannot run or hide. I will give you a month's time to accept my offer, and to say your goodbyes to your pointless family. If I do not see you after that time, I will come and take you, by force, if necessary."

Exile grabbed a hold of his Soul Edge and arced it onto his back.

"I shall see you again soon, my beloved Sophitia."

Exile then began to walk away from Sophitia, leaving her standing there, dazed and confused. Moments later, he was gone.

"What...what can I do...?"

What had come over her? Why did she degrade herself to such a loathesome level? Was it truly just the power of Soul Edge, or was it something deep down within her, something that cried out for such a surge of pleasure? Could this be another of the draws of the cursed sword, or was this just one man's twisted desire?

Whatever the case, the fact remained that Sophitia Alexandra had now committed adultery. She had exposed herself to a man other than her husband, and pleasured herself right in front of him. She had betrayed her beloved Rothion. The worst of the offense being that she loved each and every millisecond of it. Sophitia felt so torn right now, so she decided that her best course of action was to postpone her quest and return home to Athens. After all, if Exile's threats were true, she had only a month's time to spend with her family before he would make his presence known once more.

The clock was ticking...


	4. A Blind Eye

A/N: Reader warning: the following chapter contains some explicit content, reader discretion is advised.

* * *

Chapter 3: A Blind Eye

While the trip back to Athens would only take a few days at the most, it felt like a grueling eternity to Sophitia. With each passing second, the young warrior maiden knew she was drawing closer to coming face-to-face with her dearest Rothion. How could she possibly tell him that she had betrayed him? Was it solely that man called Exile's fault? Was it just the lone obsession of one twisted person?

No, it was much more than that. Sophitia tried her best to think otherwise, but she knew what was happening, and at that very moment in time, it was the only thing she wanted. Everything else was irrelevant, not her family, not her quest, nothing but the pure sensation that filled her, it was bliss. Now, thanks to her own actions, she had to return to her home, to her loving family, to confess her deepest sin. What words could possibly mend the emotional wounds that were surely to be struck upon this revelation?

Rothion, Pyrrha, and Patroklos meant everything to Sophitia, they were her world. She had set out numerous times to protect them, but it was only this time she truly felt they were in danger. And this danger was not from the cursed sword, it was from Sophitia's own mistake. For one brief moment in time, she had let herself become overcome with lust. And that one brief moment would remain with her forevermore. How would Rothion react? And her children? Would they turn their backs on Sophitia at the mention of such a heinous act of sin? Or would they still continue to love her as the devoted wife and mother she had always been?

And even if they did still accept her, what of Exile's warning? If his words were true, she had only a month's time to say her final goodbyes, before he would come and claim her. Could she run? No, it was impossible, as Exile pointed out. She could not hide from him, his sick obsession with Sophitia would drive him to seek her out around any part of the planet. Running away would buy her some time, but it was an ultimately futile effort. One day soon, he would come and take her away from her precious family.

Sophitia's quest to acquire Soul Edge had now taken a drastic turn. She had become further influenced by the blade, all thanks to a single man of despondent will. Sophitia had to relinquish her former life, in turn abandoning her loving husband and her wonderful children, all for the sake of protecting them. She had to find a way to say goodbye forever, all in the frame of one short month. If she did not, there was no telling what would happen if Exile appeared. Would he kill them? Would he make them watch as he dragged Sophitia away from them? Sophitia did not want to find out the answer, so she knew what she had to do.

She had one month to find a way to cure her daughter of Soul Edge's power, and then to say her final farewells. Naturally, she had to do so in a manner that would prevent any of them from finding out why she was leaving. Sophitia simply did not have the heart to tell her family of what she had done to herself, of how she degraded to such a level, all for the sake of physical pleasure. To see the look of hurt on their faces would drive Sophitia over the edge.

They would never find out, and Sophitia would make sure of that. She would disappear from their lives with little fanfare, and begin anew as that man's twisted beloved. While she knew she could never even remotely love that despicable man, she also hoped she could find a way to try, lest he decide to make her suffer in ways much worse than he already had. And there, amidst all her confusion and anguish, was her own desires. What she felt was unlike anything ever experienced before, and morbid curiosity along with that desire only helped her form her misguided ideals for leaving her family.

The time would soon come for Sophitia Alexandra to vanish from history forever, to remain at the side of a man she hated, yet at the same time, could not be happy without, until the end of her days...

Upon entering Athens, Sophitia was greeted with a hero's welcome. Townspeople from all around crowded around the warrior maiden and showered her with all sorts of praise. Sophitia did her best to acknowledge them without making herself feel like such a hypocrite. Making her way through the mob of adoring people, Sophitia came to her house. She took a long breath, then placed her hand on the door handle. This was it, the beginning of the end...

"I'm home." Sophitia announced weakly as she entered her home. She found her youngest son, Patroklos, in the den. His head perked up instantly at the sight of his mother.

"Mommy!" Squealed Patroklos. "Pyrrha's really sick!"

"What?!" Sophitia yelped. Setting her sword and shield down, Sophitia picked up Patroklos with her left arm and set him on her hip. She bounded down the hallway, taking a sharp right turn and into the hallway to Patroklos and Pyrrha's room. Rothion was waiting outside the closed door, a stern expression on his face.

"Sophitia!" Rothion exclaimed. "You're home!"

"Oh, Rothion!" Sophitia said happily, embracing her husband with her free arm. Rothion wrapped his strong arms around Sophita's shoulders, pulling her and Patroklos close to him. Sophitia hugged Rothion as tightly as she could without suffocating her poor son, who was caught in the middle of the embrace.

"Dearest, you arrived just in time." Rothion said softly into Sophitia's ear. "It's Pyrrha, I'm afraid she's gotten worse."

"Oh no..." Sophitia whimpered.

"Cassandra is in there right now though, her traveling companion says he thinks he may know what's wrong." Rothion said.

"Traveling companion?" Sophitia asked.

"Yes." Rothion said. "Cassandra arrived back in town just yesterday. She had gone after you, but returned at the behest of her companion. She told him of Pyrrha's condition, and he insisted he see her. He's a bit strange, but if Cassandra can trust him, I think we can too."

"Very well then, I'm going to see Pyrrha." Sophitia announced, setting Patroklos down. "Patroklos, you stay out here with daddy and keep him company, okay?"

"Okay!" Patroklos said, grabbing hold of Rothion's hand. "Come on daddy! Let's go play outside!"

Rothion smiled at his young son, then nodded. The two left the household soon after that.

Sophitia opened the door to Pyrrha's room with a cautious hand. Cassandra was the first to greet her upon her entrance.

"Sophitia! You're home!" Cassandra said happily as she ran over to her elder sister and hugged her tightly.

"Yes, please forgive me for worrying all of you." Sophitia said, hugging Cassandra. "How is Pyrrha?"

"Not so good, Zigurd's looking her over right now."

"Zigurd?"

Sophitia looked over Cassandra's shoulder, and her entire body froze...

That solid frame, that flowing ashen hair...

It was _him_!

"Yo...you...! How...!" Sophitia tried to scream, but she couldn't even find the words.

"Hmm?" Zigurd mumbled, getting up from his kneeling position overlooking Pyrrha. He turned around to greet the new guest into the room.

"Pardon me." Zigurd said politely. "I am Zigurd. I do hope you'll forgive me for intruding on your household like this, but I wanted to see if I could help your daughter."

"Yeah, actually." Cassandra said, moving back over to Zigurd. "It was Zigurd here who insisted we come back to Athens. Good thing we did, because Pyrrha's condition just suddenly changed, no idea why though."

Cassandra pointed to Pyrrha. Sophitia cautiously made her way over to her daughter, all the while keeping a close eye on Zigurd. That same piercing stare...could it really be Exile...? Had he lied to Sophitia? Was it all just a ruse to make Sophitia suffer even more for initially refusing his offer? And if so, why is it his appearance now looked completely different than when she had first met him?

Finally breaking her attention from Zigurd, Sophitia looked her daughter over. She was covered up to her neck by her bedsheets. A small, moist towel was on her forehead. Her complexion was pale, and her eyes seemed glazed over. Her breathing was faint and came in short spurts.

"Oh, Pyrrha..." Sophitia said solemnly, sitting at her daughter's side.

"According to Rothion," Cassandra interjected. "This only started a couple of days ago."

"What...?!" Sophitia choked out.

No, it couldn't be...could it?

Was it possible?

Had Sophitia's encounter with Exile also been felt by Pyrrha?

"I see..." Sophitia said, feigning ignorance to the new plight that had befallen her daughter. "You there, Zigurd, was it?"

"Yes, that's correct." Zigurd said with a nod of his head.

"Did you say you may be able to do something about her condition?"

"I can try, but there's no guarantee it will have any effect." Zigurd said, moving to the corner of the room. Zigurd took hold of his sword and brought it over to the bed.

"That sword..." Sophitia mumbled.

"Hmm? Did you say something, sis?" Cassandra said curiously.

"No, nothing at all." Sophitia replied. She took a few steps back as Zigurd knelt down next to Pyrrha once more. Moving the sword closer to the bed, Zigurd motioned to Cassandra. Cassandra reached under the covers and withdrew Pyrrha's hand. She gently set it on the handle of the sword.

"Now, let's just hope this works." Zigurd said forebodingly.

Sophitia's hands clenched together tightly. She had to restrain herself from interfering. In Sophitia's eyes, her daughter, her innocent, carefree daughter, was reliving Sophitia's encounter just days earlier. If this man was who she feared it was, she was letting him do to her daughter what she had been put through. Sophitia forced her eyes shut, thinking the worst...

"M...mother...?" Pyrrha's soft voice came about. Sophitia's eyes shot open.

"Pyrrha, my daughter..." Sophitia winced.

"Did it work?" Cassandra asked.

"I believe so." Zigurd said approvingly. "Hello to you, Pyrrha, are you feeling better?"

"A little..." Pyrrha said weakly. "Are you a friend of Aunt Cassie?"

"You could say that." Zigurd said. He brought a hand up to his face and placed it over his mask, where his mouth was located, signalling he was trying to stifle laughter.

"What's so funny...?" Pyrrha said.

"Aunt Cassie..." Zigurd said with a chortle. "Makes you sound a bit old, don't you think, Cassandra?"

"Just shut up." Cassandra said with a sigh. She grabbed Zigurd by the shoulder and withdrew him from Pyrrha's vicinity. "Would you mind? I think we need a little family time."

"Yes, of course." Zigurd said. He returned his sword to his back and prepared to make his exit. He stood there for a few moments, his back still turned to the three.

"What's wrong?" Cassandra asked.

"N...nothing, nothing is wrong..." Zigurd said sheepishly. He began to slowly stagger out of the room, using the hand that wasn't holding his sword to guide him. Cassandra looked on with a confused expression on her face. Zigurd finally exited, although it was very slowly and clumsily.

"What in the world is going on with him...?" Cassandra thought to herself.

"Cassandra..." Sophitia finally spoke again.

"Yeah, sis?"

"How long has that man been traveling with you?"

Cassandra put her hands on her chin and began to think.

"Oh, a little while now, I don't know how long exactly. Why? Something wrong?"

"No, not at all..." Sophitia said. "Why don't you go see if he would like something to eat. I'm sure the two of you are famished from your trip."

"Yeah, I guess I will. You going to be okay, sis?" Cassandra asked concernedly.

"Of course." Sophitia reassured her sister. "I'm back home, the place I always want to be. How could anything be wrong? I'm...home..."

Sophitia knelt down next to her weakened daughter and began to brush her hand through her hair, calming the ailing girl. Cassandra looked on with a hint of worry at her sister, but shrugged it off as she left the room.

"Zigurd...?" Cassandra said in surprise as she saw Zigurd was still in the immediate vicinity. At first she thought he may have been eavesdropping, but she saw he was leaning his weight against the adjacent wall, slowly moving his hand across it as he took small steps.

"Oh, Cassandra." Zigurd said in shock.

"Is something the matter, Zigurd?" Cassandra said, taking a step towards Zigurd. He held up his free hand and waved her off.

"I said I'm fine!" Zigurd shot back angrily.

Zigurd continued to stumble forward. A small crack in the floor caught the edge of Zigurd's metal boot, and he fell forward, barely able to catch himself on his sword before hitting the ground.

"Damn it...!" Zigurd cursed as he tried to hobble along.

"What's wrong with you?" Cassandra questioned again, but Zigurd didn't answer. It was then that she was able to piece together why Zigurd seemed to be moving about without any sense of direction whatsoever.

"...Zigurd...are...are you...blind...?"

Those words made the young warrior stop dead in his tracks. His free hand fell limply to his side. He shook his head and scoffed.

"You're blind, aren't you...?" Cassandra asked once again.

"...Yes..." Was the only answer Cassandra got.

"But...how...?"

"You really want to know?" Zigurd poised.

"Of course I do."

"It's my sword." Zigurd admitted.

"Your sword?"

"That's right. Inherently, I am blind, but for some reason, my sword allows me sight. I have no idea why, but it gives me a sort of "mind's eye" if you will. So long as I am in possession of this sword, I am blessed with the ability to see."

"How is that even possible?" Cassandra said, moving a bit closer to the young man.

"I said I don't know." Zigurd snapped. "Just now, my sight vanished completely."

"Wait...you had Pyrrha hold that sword..." Cassandra said, thinking back to just moments ago. "Are you telling me that your sword was able to heal Pyrrha, but in doing so, took away your sight?"

"It's only temporary." Zigurd warned. "My sight will return with time, but that also means that Pyrrha's condition will eventually return to the way it was before."

"Then why did we waste time coming back here?!" Shrieked Cassandra. "We've lost time that could be spent looking for a cure!"

"There's no cure for what has come over her." Zigurd said mystically. "That much I do know."

"You're wrong, you don't know anything about it!" Shrieked Cassandra.

"But I do, for you see..."

Zigurd set his sword on the ground and moved his hand over his face. He withdrew the eyepatch covering his eye, and Cassandra nearly fainted at what she saw.

"Oh my god..." Cassandra said in shock.

Where Zigurd's right eye should be, there was nothing there. Nothing but an empty void, almost like an abyss centered at the middle.

"What has befallen Pyrrha was caused by me."

"What?!" Cassandra yelled. "You did this?! Explain yourself! Now!"

"I don't think there's any possible way for you to understand how this all came to be." Zigurd said, turning away from Cassandra. He replaced the patch back onto his eye and began skulk away from Cassandra.

"You're not leaving here until you tell me!" Cassandra bellowed. She grabbed Zigurd's hands with her own and used all her power to restrain him.

"Would you believe me if I told you I am only half a soul?" Zigurd said cryptically.

"Half a soul...?"

"Yes. I am not what one would call, "human." I may have the appearance and traits of any normal person, but really, I am just one part of a divided soul."

_"So, you are the one, the divided soul...interesting..."  
_

Zasalamel's words came floating back into Cassandra's mind.

"If you're not a human being, then what are you?"

"I can't really say for sure, because even I don't know. I only know I was given life for a reason, and that reason pertains to my other half."

"Your other half?" Cassandra said.

"That's correct. While I know I am connected to my other half, and we share some sort existence between the two of us, I do not yet know why. I don't know who my other half is, what they look like, or what they're capable of."

"That's..." Stuttered a bewildered Cassandra.

"I didn't think you'd believe me, I know I wouldn't." Zigurd said as he shrugged Cassandra's grip off and leaned down to get his weapon.

"My other half did this to Pyrrha, so in a sense, I did as well."

"How did you know about this then?" Cassandra questioned. "That she was sick and you would be able to help her."

"I didn't know, I just took a chance, and I was right." Zigurd said.

He continued to limp down the hallway.

"I will understand if you do not wish to have me in your home any longer, I will go now."

"And do what?" Cassandra pried, slowly trailing behind Zigurd.

"I must find this other person, he who is also me."

"And how do you plan to do that? You're just going to search all over the place?"

"That's right. I told you I was a wandering warrior, didn't I? I think it's time I went back to wandering."

Zigurd was now at the front door of the house, he fumbled around until he finally felt the handle, and began to open it.

"I thank you for allowing me to travel with you, Cassandra, you've given me some bit of a lead as to how I may find my other self. It was a very fortunate coincidence we met."

"Hmph..." Cassandra scoffed. "Coincidence? More like fate if you ask me."

"What?" Zigurd questioned. Seconds later, he felt the door he was just opening slam shut, and a force kept it that way.

"Listen." Cassandra said, her arm extending under Zigurd's shoulder, pressed tightly against the door. "Why don't you stay here until your sight returns? You're not going to get very far out there as you are now."

"But did you not hear me the first time? I said I did this to your family." Zigurd mentioned again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I heard you." Cassandra said, not wanting to hear any more of this banter. "I never said I blamed you, though."

"Are you certain about this?" Zigurd asked, removing his hand from the door.

"It's fine, even it's just for a while, the fact is you helped Pyrrha, and that's good enough for me."

Cassandra took hold of Zigurd's hand with her own and began to lead him back into the den of the house.

"Once your sight comes back, you can go, sound good?" Poised Cassandra.

"Very well then." Zigurd agreed contently.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Patroklos' shrill voice was heard outside. "Aunt Cassie's got a boyfriend! Aunt Cassie's got a boyfriend!"

Cassandra's face heated up intensely. She dropped Zigurd's hand and wrenched open the door, where Patroklos was returning to Rothion's side, an impish smirk painted across his face.

"I saw you! I saw you!" Patroklos said in a sing-song tone as he danced around his father. "You were holding hands!"

"Now, now Patroklos, be nice." Rothion said in reprimand. "It's not polite to harass your aunt, now is it?"

"Awww..." Patroklos pouted. "You're no fun, daddy!"

Cassandra dropped her head and let out a sigh. She shut the door behind her again, and saw Zigurd still standing there.

"Not a word." She warned her traveling companion.

"I didn't say anything." Zigurd said, his chest shaking in motions of laughter.

Zigurd was welcomed into the Alexandra home by Rothion. At Cassandra's request, they had lodgings set up for him, though they were rather modest. As there were no guest rooms in the house itself, Zigurd had to bed himself in the horse stables. A stall was cleaned for him, with fresh hay layed down in a large pile. Zigurd accepted his strange accommodations rather earnestly all the same.

After a long day of traveling, Zigurd had retired early for the night. He bid the Alexandra family a good night, then went to the stables, shutting the large barn door behind him. Cassandra retired to her own room for the night, she too had been worn out by she and Zigurd's rush back to Athens. She fell into her comfortable bed and was sound asleep soon after. Rothion and Sophitia put Patroklos to bed, made a few final checks on Pyrrha, and then retired to their own room.

"You seem rather stressed, dear." Rothion said as he flung the bedsheets over him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Rothion." Sophitia said as she slipped out of her armor and into her nightgown. It was a gown of simple design, made of cotton fiber. It fit around Sophitia's slender frame with perfect fit. She laced the garment around her with a sash. After affixing herself in the mirror, Sophitia sat down on the bed next to her husband.

"I'm so glad to see you home." Rothion said with a smile. "It gets so lonely sometimes when you are gone."

"I know, and I'm sorry that I must always put my objectives before you." Sophitia said, looking down in shame. Rothion lifted his hand to Sophitia's chin and raised it to his own.

"It's alright, Sophie." Rothion said warmly. "We all understand that you're only trying to protect us."

Rothion placed a loving kiss on his wife's lips. She returned the affection as best she could, but she could only feel guilt every time she did so.

"I'm sorry..." Sophitia said as she pulled away from her husband. She crawled underneath the covers and turned onto her side, facing away from Rothion.

"Sophie...?" Rothion called out, but Sophitia did not respond. Rothion shook his head, then lay down himself, wrapping a protective arm around Sophitia. This only made Sophitia feel even worse. She silently hoped that over the course of the night Rothion would turn in his sleep, and remove his arm from her. She didn't feel the right to have the protection of her husband right now, not after what she had done. It took some time, but Sophitia finally managed to fall asleep.

The dusk soon gave way to the dead of night, and not a soul in the house stirred. Not until...

_"Dearest Sophitia..."_

Sophitia's eyes flew open. She shot upright in her bed. The room was pitch black, and nothing looked as it did during the day.

_"You would betray me...?"_

His wretched voice entered her ears once more. That smooth voice, it was so alluring, yet so disgusting.

_"You belong only to me..."_

Sophitia turned to the corner of her room. A cursed eye seemed to be looking at her from the shadows...

"No...!" Sophitia yelped, but cut it short, not wanting to wake Rothion. Fumbling around, Sophitia found the candle holder next to her bed. She lit it and aimed the beam of light at the corner, and saw...nothing. There was nothing there. Had she imagined it? What was it that caused her see that same red eye, the one that belonged to _him_?

Sophitia felt her pulse begin to quicken. She set the candle back on the bedpost and clutched her head in her hands.

"No..." Sophitia whispered lowly. "It can't be...not here...not now..."

It was that feeling again! That feeling of lust! It was coming on again! But how could it be possible?! Exile was nowhere around!

Sophitia's breathing now matched her rapid pace. Just as before, it would not be denied. She couldn't stop herself from wanting that same feeling of satisfaction. But what could she do? Rothion, as wonderful a husband he was, did not possess the vile nature that had overcome Sophitia the first time.

Quickly looking around, Sophitia then knew why she was feeling this way once more...

Exile WAS here, at this very moment...

Sophitia climbed out of her bed carefully, stopping as she went to the door to make sure Rothion had not been awoken. When she was sure he was still asleep, she half-walked, half-staggered through her household. She made quick inspections of Cassandra and her children's rooms, they too were still sound asleep. It was such a perfect opportunity, it could not be avoided. She had to feel it again! It was such a rush, and as Exile had said, once was not enough!

Exiting her home, Sophitia slowly shut the door behind her. She looked around the area, again, there was no one around. But she knew he was here somewhere, he had to be, why would she be feeling this way otherwise?

She searched the immediate area, but found no sign of that wretched man called Exile. But as she passed the stables, she almost felt herself lose control.

He was inside the stables! Exile was there!

Pushing the door open with great fervor, Sophitia entered and then slammed it shut behind her. She could barely contain her trembling now, it was almost too much to bear. But amidst this dark, silent stable, he was here.

"I knew it..." Sophitia murmered to herself as she drew closer to the man with the ashen hair.

It was Zigurd, he himself still sleeping contently on the bail of hay. It had to be because of him! This really was Exile! There was no mistaking it, that eerie presence was very evident. Sophitia's body begged her to move forward. Sophitia inched ever closer to Zigurd, and with each step, her body began to shake with anticipation. This was it, she would experience the sin of adultery in its ultimate form. She would betray her dear husband once more, right in their home, and she didn't care. She didn't give a damn about it right now, just like before. She didn't even care if she was caught, the fear of discovery only made it seem that much more exciting. Sin, betrayal, these words meant nothing to Sophitia right now.

Sophitia unlaced her gown and threw it to the wayside, the garment landing in a crumpled heap near the door. She now stood before Zigurd, completely nude. Her body was about ready to burst, she had to do this, there was no turning back. Sophitia sat down gently next to Zigurd. He still wore all of his armor, and his face was still covered with his iron mask. Was this more of his torture? To try and deny Sophitia this pleasure, when she was so close to reaching sexual nirvana?

Sophitia slowly put her hands at the base of the mask covering Zigurd's face. She had to be extra careful, she did not want to wake him, lest his sinful nature show forth in all its intensity. Inch by painstaking inch, Sophitia slowly removed the mask around Zigurd's face. Her breasts touched the cold steel of his shoulder armor, and it sent a rush of adrenaline all through her body.

She was so close now...the mask was almost off. Her body screamed for satisfaction all the while. She made the utmost care to remove the mask without disturbing Zigurd, but silently cursed to herself at how she was taking so long. This was unbearable, this desire had to be met!

There! The mask was off! Though she wasn't even sure how herself, Sophitia managed to remove the mask without waking Zigurd.

Sophitia set the mask to the side, her object of desire right in front of her...

The sinful, wretched, beautiful, sensual lips of the man she knew to be Exile...

Upon sealing her lips with his, she would give herself to him right then and there, and reach another level of sensuality. She inched closer and closer toward him, her body beginning to become wet with anticipation.

Sophitia's lips were now a millimeter away from Zigurd's. Her eyes slowly closed as she prepared to seal her ultimate betrayal...

Suddenly, Sophitia felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, she was caught! It was Rothion! It was all over now!

But no, it was Zigurd's hands. With a mighty shove, Zigurd sent Sophitia flying backwards. He sat upward, looking around the area with a panic.

"Who's there?!" Zigurd quipped as he struggled to his feet. Sophitia backed away slowly, readying herself for her shameful discovery...

"I said, who's there?!" Zigurd yelled again. "I know someone is there!"

"Pl...please forgive me...Rothion..." Sophitia whimpered, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Sophitia? Is that you?" Zigurd said as he tried to follow the source of the voice.

"Yes..." Sophitia mumbled.

"Where are you?" Zigurd said curiously, looking around the area. Sophitia's face lit up in shock. He couldn't see her! She was stark naked, not two feet away from him, but he could not see her! She thought she was mistaken when she heard Cassandra's words through Pyrrha's door earlier that day, but she was not!

_"...Zigurd...are...are you...blind...?"_

_"You're blind, aren't you...?"_

_"...Yes..." _

Saved! She was saved from humiliation and betrayal! Sophitia let out a long sigh.

"Is there anything wrong?" Zigurd said as he looked around, still oblivious to where Sophitia was, or what she was about to do.

"I just...wanted to see if you sleeping okay." Sophitia said, lying through her teeth. "I can understand it wouldn't be easy to sleep here."

"Oh, not at all." Zigurd said, taking a seat once more. "I just felt something close to my face, I think a horse may have gotten loose and tried to eat me." Zigurd said innocently.

"Oh, yes." Sophitia said, further layering her own fabric of lies. "I just put it back into its stable, forgive me for startling you."

Sophitia went over to her gown and put it back around her body in haste. She had almost gotten away with the perfect sin, but was exonerated from the repercussions due to Zigurd's lack of sight. While at first she thought the sensation may arise once more, she was somewhat relieved to see she had already reached her peak upon Zigurd's awakening. The sheer draw of getting caught had caused her to climax, so she was overall content. Still shamed, but also relieved and satisfied, Sophitia made her way to the barn door.

"I'll let you sleep now." Sophitia said as she slowly pushed the door shut. "Good night, Zigurd."

"Yes, good night." Zigurd said, laying back down.

Sophitia leaned against the door as she shut it, trying to catch her breath. This was all Exile's fault, he was slowly tearing apart Sophitia's bond to her family, playing on her own desires. That was the ultimate trump card he held over her, and it seemed that it would be that way forever. Just as before, Sophitia found herself wanting more, yet again not swayed by the consequences of her actions.

So, was this her fate? To be separated from her family due to her desires being used against her by one twisted man?

It had only been a single day since she returned home, but Sophitia already found herself wanting to leave once more. Her time was running out, soon _he _would come for her, whether she wanted him to or not. And there also was the dark fact that there was no substitute for Exile's overpowering influence on her physical being. Nothing lesser than his own presence would suffice.

Sophitia returned to her home just as quietly as she had left. Upon entering her room, Sophitia cleaned herself of her sins, then returned to her bed and tried to fall back asleep. She hoped she could forget her actions within the waning hours of the night...


	5. Final Farewell

Chapter 4: Final Farewell

The frame of a week's time seemed to pass like it was but a day. Life returned to normal for the Alexandra family, at least as normal as it could have possibly gotten. Zigurd's sight slowly returned to him, but just as he had warned, Pyrrha's condition returned to the way it had been before his arrival. While it was possible to treat the illness the same way as before, it would just keep repeating. This certainly was no way to live, not for Zigurd, not for Cassandra, and certainly not for Sophitia.

Every second she was in his presence, Sophitia could only see Exile, and she had to fight off her desires time and again. She couldn't take it, not only was she trying to fend off her own mortal wants, she had to constantly push away her husband, finding lie after lie to cover her own shame. This dark secret would go with Sophitia to her grave, she could never let it be revealed. This made it unbearable living in her own home, knowing that Zigurd was there, always a constant reminder of Exile.

Knowing her time was quickly wearing thin, Sophitia thought it best to say her goodbyes. She would have to live with the guilt of her failures, her betrayal of Rothion, and the sickness of Pyrrha for the rest of her life. She thought herself unworthy of such a wonderful family, viewing herself as nothing more than a curse to them. They had to be set free of her miserable grip, so that they may finally try and piece back together some small shred of a normal life.

That night, as they all sat around the dinner table, Sophitia made her decision...

"Everyone, I must tell you something." Sophitia announced.

"Hmm? What is it, Sophitia?" Cassandra asked, lowering her eating utensil back to her dinner plate.

"I'm afraid the time has come for me to set off once more." Sophitia declared solemnly. "I only thought it best that I tell you all this time, rather than just disappearing."

"I see..." Rothion said dejectedly.

"Awww..." Whined Patroklos. "You're going away again, mommy?"

"Yes, Patroklos, I'm so sorry..."

"Well..." The young lad pouted. "...I'll forgive you this time, but when you come back, you better play with me!"

Sophitia faked her best possible smile for her son.

"Yes, of course." She said happily.

Of course, she was never coming back, this was to be her last night with her beloved family. After tonight, she would start the trek to her new beloved, if he could even be called that. Sophitia held no love whatsoever for that vile man, Exile, but she knew this was her only option. This was the only path she could take without causing tremendous emotional harm to her family. If she dared to cross Exile, he would undoubtedly take his anger out on her family. There was no escape from his clutches, he had trapped Sophitia, using her own lust as bait. She had fallen into a hole she had no possible chance of ever getting out of.

"Would you like us to accompany you?" Zigurd piped in.

A small chill ran up Sophitia's spine at those words.

"No, I believe it would be best if I traveled alone." Sophitia replied.

"But sis!" Cassandra yelped. "We're both after the same thing! You should let us come with you!"

"I do believe that to be the best option, Sophie." Rothion said concernedly. "I would sleep much better knowing you had two capable people helping you."

Sophitia had to force back a shiver at that comment. Poor, oblivious Rothion, he knew nothing of what Sophitia was suppressing right now. Every time the young maiden looked over and saw that man with the ashen hair flowing down his neck, she entered an internal war with her body. Even now, she had her legs crossed under the table as tightly as she could, trying to stifle her excitement. Zigurd was so much like _him_...

But she knew simple words would not dissaude her persistent sister. And if Cassandra came along, Zigurd would follow. And if he did follow, Sophitia would ultimately lose all self control. While he was not as sinister as Exile, Zigurd still showcased some trait about him that drew Sophitia to him. Perhaps it was his near identical appearance, or maybe a similar aura, she couldn't tell, but the fact remained he reminded her so much of Exile that it would be unwise for either of them to come along.

Sophitia had to make this final trip alone. It made the most sense to cut all bonds with her family this way, to forfeit her own life for the sake of them.

But what was the best way to stave off her sister? Cassandra, with her strong ideals of family etched into her being, would never allow this to happen. Maybe she could sneak away in the dead of night? No, now that it was known she was setting off again, Sophitia knew that Cassandra would be waiting in the wings upon her departure. Then, it would be impossible to prevent Cassandra, and ultimately Zigurd, from accompanying her.

There had to be a good excuse, a perfect thread of lies that would allow Sophitia to abandon her life without interference from her concerned family.

Sophitia took a strained glance at Rothion, her beloved Rothion. She cherished that man more than any other. Sophitia could only hope that after her disappearance, he would find another, someone much better suited to this wonderful family than she. He deserved nothing less.

Of course! That was it! That was the perfect way to throw Cassandra off her trail completely!

"Cassandra, Zigurd." Sophitia finally spoke again. "I do thank you for your offer, but I believe it best if you two do not come with me."

"And why not?!" Cassandra bellowed, slamming her fist on the table. "Why do you always want to do things by yourself?!"

"I'm afraid that if I had you two along, I would get in your way."

"That's absurd!" Cassandra shot back angrily. "The three of us traveling together would get this finished quicker, then we could look into finding a way to cure Pyrrha!"

"That's...not quite what I meant." Sophitia said, a sly smile forming across her lips.

"Huh?" Cassandra said, scratching her head. "Then what is it?"

"Would you excuse us for a few moments?" Sophitia said, getting to her feet. "I believe I must discuss something with Cassandra in private."

"Of course." Rothion said. "I'll take care of cleanup."

"I'll help you." Zigurd said as he began to gather dishes in a neat little stack.

"That's very kind of you, Zigurd." Rothion said with a smile.

"Not at all, it is but a small way of thanking you for welcoming me into your wonderful home." Zigurd replied with a content nod, as his mask made it impossible to respond in kind with such a smile.

"Come along, Cassandra." Sophitia ordered, to which her younger sibling obediently agreed. Cassandra followed Sophitia outside of the house, a fair distance away. All the while, Sophitia's mind was racing with thoughts, ideas, and lies. She had to word her discussion perfectly, otherwise she would have no chance of going alone.

Sophitia had only once chance to ward off her persistent sister, and it all hinged on the conversation that would follow.

"So what's up, sis?" Cassandra asked curiously.

"Cassandra, please, enlighten me a little." Sophitia asked. "It has been some time since we were able to talk like this, just the two of us. Have you been eating well?"

"Uhh...yeah, I guess so." Cassandra said, raising a brow at Sophitia's odd question.

"I remember you saying something about losing weight, did you manage to do so?"

"Of course!" Cassandra said proudly.

"That's good."

An awkward silence then hung over the two sisters for a few moments. Cassandra crossed her arms and huffed.

"Why don't you want us to come with you, sis?" Cassandra repeated her earlier question. "We can help you! I know we can!"

"...that man, Zigurd, do you love him?" Sophitia said out of nowhere. Cassandra was nearly floored by that question. She stepped back in shock, her jaw dropping.

"What?! Zigurd?! Are you serious?!" Cassandra shrieked.

"Please keep your voice down." Sophitia said sternly. "It was just a simple question."

"You're crazy!" Cassandra bellowed again. "Not a chance! Not Zigurd, no way!"

"Are you certain about that?" Sophitia continued to pry.

"I barely even know him!" Cassandra rebutted.

"Your face tells me otherwise." Sophitia said with a smirk, noting the tinge of red around Cassandra's cheeks. Cassandra turned around and scoffed.

"Cassandra, you don't have to know someone for a long time to love them. It's not time that tells you who you love, it's your heart. Yes, Rothion and I had known each other for a long time, but I knew from the first time I met him that he was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." Sophitia said, wincing at her last sentence.

"I don't..." Cassandra said meekly.

She was succeeding. She was breaking through her sister's immature defenses and finding the vulnerable young girl underneath. While she hated herself for using her sister as her scapegoat, Sophitia knew this was the best option, the only option.

Sophitia went to Cassandra and placed a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Be honest with me, Cassandra." Sophitia demanded. "Do you love Zigurd?"

"I...I don't know..." Cassandra mumbled under her breath.

"What is he to you? Is he just someone who appeared into your life for no reason at all?"

"I don't know..."

"Does he make you feel safe?"

Cassandra thought back to that fateful night, when she had almost met her death from that vicious scythe. She truly thought that would be her end, and yet, at the last possible second, he appeared...

"Sis, why are you doing this to me...?" Cassandra whined.

"I only want to see my family happy." Sophitia reassured her sister. "That includes you too, Cassandra, you are my family."

"I don't know..." Cassandra repeated.

"Tell me, Cassandra." Sophitia began again. "Is it that you think I disapprove of him? Is that it?"

"Well..."

"So it is." Sophitia said with a nod. "Cassandra, why is it you think that?"

"Because...he's...well, he's not Rothion..."

Sophitia shook her head and let out a small chuckle.

"Cassandra, no man can ever be what Rothion is to me. But don't you see? He and I were meant for each other. He is not a warrior, I am. He attends to our family while I am away. We have long accepted these differences about ourselves, and that is why we are so happy. But you know, I somewhat envy you."

"You do?" Cassandra said, looking over at her sister.

"Yes, you are always able to have Zigurd alongside you, that's something I wish I could have. He is always there to keep you safe, and you are able to do the same for him. Uncertainty is something that always exists with me, as I am not always at my family's side. You, however, have such a luxury."

"But Sophitia..." Cassandra started to say.

"Cassandra, you've become a young woman. The time of childhood has ended. You must cast off these notions of immaturity, for your own good. Now tell me, do you love Zigurd?"

"...I..." Cassandra tried to speak, but could barely even find words to speak.

"Is it too sudden?"

"...Sophitia..."

"Love can happen any time, at any place, Cassandra, you must realize this by now."

Cassandra remained deathly quiet. Sophitia silently started to panic. Was she wrong? Was Zigurd really nothing more than a companion to her younger sister? If that were true, her plan would fail, and her shame would be revealed.

"I can see that this is too difficult for you, please forgive me if I upset you." Sophitia said, removing her hand from Cassandra's shoulder. She turned to walk away.

"Wait, sis..."

Sophitia smiled to herself. She had done it, she had broken her sister's defenses, she could tell just by the vulnerable tone Cassandra spoke in.

"Yes?"

"Do you really think that I love Zigurd?"

"I cannot tell you who you love, it is you who must tell me." Sophitia said, looking back at Cassandra. "If you are unable to do so, then..."

"No, I can do this." Cassandra said, standing a hair straighter. She took a deep breath and then began to try and explain her heart to her elder sibling.

"I don't know if I love Zigurd, but at the same time, I can't say I don't. He does make me feel safe, he always has, ever since we met."

"And why is that? Is it because he is also a warrior, like you?" Sophitia questioned.

"No, it's not because of that..." Cassandra murmered. "It's more than that."

"Then it must be love."

"I guess so..."

"It's either you do love him, or you do not, Cassandra." Sophitia warned. "There is no guessing to it."

The pressure was immense for the younger Alexandra. She had been backed into a corner by her sister, and there was only one way out of this encounter. She had to bear her heart, even full of the confusion it was.

Cassandra shuffled her feet nervously. She took another deep breath, then gave Sophitia her answer...

"...yes." Cassandra whispered.

"So you do love him?" Sophitia asked, making sure she had heard Cassandra correctly.

"I do..."

"Cassandra, you don't know how happy you've made your sister." Sophitia said, wiping a stray tear out of her eye.

"Huh...?" Cassandra muttered.

"I'm so glad that you have finally found the one who you can give your heart to."

"But what if he doesn't...what if he doesn't love me back...?" Cassandra whimpered.

"Do you think he will? Has he ever put himself before you? Wasn't it him who insisted you return here to help Pyrrha?"

"It was..." Cassandra said, thinking back to Zigurd's healing of her niece. But he had told her that it was for his own gain, no one else's.

"That's selflessness if I have ever seen it." Sophitia said proudly. "Do you think someone who would break your heart would do such a thing like that?"

This was also true. She was not sure what he had accomplished by temporarily healing Pyrrha, but he did so at the cost of his own sight. He had handicapped himself, sacrificing his sight so that Pyrrha could rest a bit easier, it just for a brief time.

"No..." Cassandra answered finally.

"I didn't think so." Sophitia said. "Now do you see why I would prefer it if you two did not accompany me? You can tell me you love him, but it's going to take time for you to be able to tell him yourself. It's definitely not something you want to rush. Take it from your sister, you want to let it build, you cannot muddle your words, as that may ruin what you have before you. Once you are certain you are ready, you can finally tell him..."

Sophitia had to stop herself from feeling sick to her stomach at her hypocrisy. She felt so wretched, spinning webs of lies right in front of her sister, all to cover her shame. But she had to finish what she started, time was running out.

"... and it will be the most wonderful feeling in the world."

Sophitia had to stop there. She couldn't lie any longer, it was tearing her apart inside. The damage had already been done though, Cassandra stood there in silence, lost in her own world. Sophitia began a light stroll back to their home, letting Cassandra bask in her heart's thoughts.

The next morning, Sophitia had gathered her family outside of her home. She hugged Patroklos and Pyrrha tightly. Pyrrha's condition had worsened again, she had to be held up by her mother. Rothion came to his daughter's side and drew his family close to him. Cassandra and Zigurd stood alongside them. Zigurd had his back turned, letting the Alexandra family have their privacy. Cassandra had her head cocked at Zigurd, looking at him intensely.

"Be careful, Sophie." Rothion said lovingly. "Come back safely to us."

"I will..." Sophitia said, which was yet another lie.

"Mommy..." Patroklos sobbed. Rothion pulled the clinging boy off of his mother, and kept Pyrrha standing with his other arm.

"Come, Pyrrha, let's get you back into bed." Rothion said, helping his sick daughter towards the house.

"Goodbye, mother..." Pyrrha said weakly.

"I love you, Sophitia." Rothion called out to his wife.

"I love you too, Rothion..." Sophitia said those fated words for what would be the last time.

"Are you certain you won't need us to accompany you?" Zigurd said when Rothion had gone.

"That's kind of you, Zigurd, but I will be fine. You two take care of each other." Sophitia said with a bow. "Cassandra..."

"I know, sis..." Cassandra mumbled. "Hey, Zigurd."

"Yes?" Zigurd said, turning to Cassandra.

"Let's let Sophitia get going, we're just holding her up."

"I thought you wanted to go along with her?"

"I changed my mind." Cassandra said.

"Why?" Zigurd questioned.

"I just did!" Cassandra blurted out. Zigurd rolled his single eye and sighed.

"Fine, if you think this is best." He said, running his hand through his hair. Zigurd looked to Sophitia and held out a hand of encouragement.

"May you be safe in your travels." Zigurd said warmly.

Sophitia looked down at Zigurd's hand and trembled. She couldn't touch him, it was much too risky. She instead opted for a polite bow. Zigurd withdrew his hand shortly afterward and shrugged.

Sophitia smiled to herself. While she was losing her own happiness, she could only take a small bit of solace in knowing she had started her younger sister on the path she had once walked. It was the path of love, and while it may be an arduous and daunting road, she knew that Cassandra would find her way, and her place alongside Zigurd would soon follow suit.

And that was that, Sophitia began to walk away from her home, a home she would never see again. Her heart was aching, but she pressed on, getting further and further away. Her lies hung about her like a decadent shroud, clouding any thoughts of ever trying to change her fate. It was impossible now. _He_ was out there, somewhere, she could feel him. She finally accepted his offer, relinquishing her former life to become his property. There was no turning back now.

Her final farewells now but fragments of her memory, Sophitia Alexandra began her last journey, towards her new life, at that accursed man's side, forevermore...


	6. Stolen Innocence

A/N: The following chapter contains explicit content, reader discretion is advised.

* * *

Chapter 5: Stolen Innocence

"Keep pace, you worms, Amy is waiting patiently for us, and you will pay dearly if you hinder me any further."

The cold, calculating words of Raphael Sorel pierced the wet marshlands that surrounded him. The two young female servants following him tried to pick up their pace, doing whatever they could to avoid the sinkholes that tried to draw their feet in and slow their pace. They looked at each other fearfully, cowering at the harsh aura their master presented.

He was a terrifying man, he commanded his underlings with the power of sheer intimidation. His eyes were cold and emotionless, only showing signs of life when around his only treasure. That treasure was his foster daughter, Amy Sorel. She was the only thing that mattered. Raphael Sorel sought to craft a world worthy of his precious daughter, and the promise of the mythical sword Soul Calibur could make that into a reality. Unlike so many others, Raphael did not seek out the cursed sword Soul Edge, it was only the spirit sword he desired.

Raphael had spent countless hours in his study, watching, waiting, patiently biding his time for the perfect opportunity. He took in all the rumors and speculations that floated around the world about the two swords, piecing together shards of evidence as to the spirit sword's location. When he had determined a solid lead on the whereabouts of Soul Calibur, he acted. Leaving Amy within the safe confines of his castle, Raphael set out for the cursed city of Ostrheinsburg, where it was said that the cursed sword resided. Rapahel was sure that where ever Soul Edge was, Soul Calibur had to be nearby as well. After all, they were the two epic icons of a struggle that had been going on for ages, so it only made sense.

Raphael and his two servants, a pair of maids well versed in the arts of combat, trekked through a marsh. Ostrheinsburg could be seen on the distant horizon. It was said the city itself had fell victim to the cursed sword, the denziens now nothing more than extensions of Soul Edge itself. This drove the demented noble onward, nothing but Amy's happiness etched into his body, mind, and soul alike.

"Master Raphael..." Pleaded the first servant, Jacqueline. She was of small stature, but was quite nimble, wielding her twin daggers with deadly efficiency. "Please wait for us!"

"We're keeping up as best we can!" Announced the other servant, Marienbard. She was built a little more solidly than her fellow servant, and used a scythe with authority.

Raphael stopped where he stood. He flung around, his eyes aglow with rage. His two servants stepped back and fear and then fell to their knees, groveling at his feet.

"If you keep up your pathetic loathing, I'll leave both of your miserable carcasses here to rot!" Raphael shouted, raising his rapier menacingly. "Know your place, pawns!"

"Yes master...!" Jacqueline and Marienbard said in monotone synchronicity. They quickly got to their feet and continued onward, shadowing Raphael as best they possibly could.

"Soon, Amy...very soon..." Raphael mumbled contently to himself. "I will make a world just for you, I just need some more time, I beg your forgiveness for keeping you waiting..."

"Master Raphael!" Jacqueline shouted, snapping Raphael out of his reverie. "Someone is here!"

Jacqueline pointed ahead of the trio, where a man was cloaked in shadows.

"You there, identify yourself!" Raphael ordered.

There was no reply from the man, he simply stood there in complete silence.

"Deal with this nuisance, and let's get moving!" Raphael commanded. Jacqueline and Marienbard moved to the front of the group and raised their weapons accordingly.

"You have only one chance to step aside!" Jacqueline said, her voice full of confidence.

"Move, or we will be forced to hurt you!" Marienbard followed suit with Jacqueline, she too was sure this would be an easy victory. There was only this man, no weapon in his hand, against the two of them, fully armed and trained.

"Just kill him and get it over with! You're trying my patience!" Raphael bellowed.

Marienbard and Jacqueline charged the shadow figure with abound, readying a pincer attack on the man. Jacqueline appeared at his flank, Marienbard at his front. Jacqueline signalled, and the two descended onto the man and struck. Marienbard's scythe tore into the man's chest and became lodged just above his ribcage. Jacqueline's daggers found their mark at the man's spine, tearing into his flesh with ease. Blood erupted from the man's wounds and stained all over the two's white maid garbs.

"Too easy." Marienbard said triumphantly.

"You only wish it were that easy, vermin..." Their victim said menacingly. "Begone!"

The man's left hand shot forward and pierced Marienbard's stomach. It tore through her innards and erupted out of her back. The maid gagged on her own blood as it poured out of her mouth like a fountain. She fell limply onto the man's arm and bled to death seconds later.

"Marien...!" Jacqueline tried to scream, but the man's other hand clamped onto her neck like a vise. The man tightened his grip, and Jacqueline's neck snapped like a twig. Jacqueline slumped to the ground, releasing her grip on her daggers, which still hung in the man's back.

"Vile monster..." Raphael said disgustedly.

"You have no right to criticize me, you miserable piece of scum." The man said as he stepped forward and into the light. He swung his left arm with great force, and the slain maid flew off and hit a tree, her lifeless body making a sickening thud. Her blood seeped down the trunk of the tree and began to pool around her crumpled corpse. The man raised his hand to his chest and ripped the scythe out of it, throwing the weapon to the side. He then did the same with the daggers in his back, the weapons leaving huge gashes in his flank.

"State your business." Raphael said. "It's obvious you are no mere human, and I sense something about you...something eerily similar...wait...are you...the Azure Knight?"

"Azure Knight?" The man said in surprise. "You would dare compare me to that ruthless barbarian? I am not some petty murderer who must sustain his own meager existence by killing all those around me, although..."

The blood from Jacqueline and Marienbard that had been splattered on the man's armor was slowly being absorbed into his body. As it vanished underneath his armor, the wounds from both their weapons slowly closed.

"I am of similar design. It's quite sad I must sustain my own life this way, but very soon that will change."

"What do you mean?" Raphael inquired, readying his weapon.

"You are Raphael Sorel, are you not?" The man asked.

"And if I am?" Raphael said defiantly.

"Tell me, Raphael Sorel," The man said. "What does someone like you want with the Rites of Ascension?"

Raphael stepped back, dumbfounded.

"How did you know that?!" Raphael yelled. "Answer me, cur!"

"It was of great fortune to me that I happened to find that book in your castle, though your servants were rather opposed to my arrival. How ecstatic I was to pry your destination out of them. They were quickly silenced soon afterward, and my wounded body was healed, just as you have seen." The man said cryptically.

"Such a waste of good pawns..." Raphael said disdainfully. "No matter, it's absurdly easy to entice even more of them, easily replenishable. Now then, you want to know why I am after the Rites of Ascension, do you?"

"That's right. I'd advise a quick answer, and I may consider sparing you. You're far from what I need anyway."

"Quite the boastful one." Raphael noted. "The answer is simple, really. What father wouldn't want to see his daughter live in happiness forever?"

"So that's it..." The man said with a sigh.

"And you?" Raphael poised. "What do you intend to do?"

"I must seal the beauty of my beloved within faultless time. She is cursed to wither away as the years pass by, the plight suffered by all mortals, I cannot let that happen."

"Your beloved? So you're not far removed from myself, most intriguing..."

"I am nothing like you, vermin." Spat the man coldly.

"...who are you?" Raphael questioned, preparing his opening attack.

"I'm inclined to offer you no name, as I reserve my identity only to my beloved." The man said cryptically. "But if you must know, you may call me...Exile."

"Exile, it's quite a shame you stand against me, you look like you would make a valuable pawn. But unfortunately for you, your life ends here. You will not interfere with me, I will cut you down where you stand, and continue on my path. I will not fail Amy."

Raphael charged Exile and reared back with his rapier.

"Time to perish!" Raphael said triumphantly, delivering a deft stroke of his sword. The attack was aimed for Exile's neck, a decapitating blow to be sure.

"What?!" Raphael said, stunned at what had just occurred. A blade materialized in Exile's hand just before Raphael's attack landed. The rapier was sent off its course and was deflected. Raphael bounded back and took in the sight of this weapon. That quivering eye was all too familiar...

"Soul Edge?" Raphael questioned. "Hmph, I have no interest in that cursed blade any longer."

Exile said nothing as he withdrew Soul Edge from the ground and brought it behind him with one hand.

"Die." Was all Exile said as he began his own attack. He darted straight at Raphael and then went airborne. His entire body spun in a circle, and Soul Edge was sent crashing down onto Raphael like a meteor. Raphael brought his rapier up and blocked the attack, the sheer force almost breaking his wrists. Exile withdrew his blade, but immediately followed up with a left jab, striking Raphael square in the jaw. The nobleman staggered backward, his entire field of vision now blurred by the force of the blow.

Raphael smacked his forehead a few times and shook off the weariness. He then brought forth his own aerial attack. He leaped swiftly into the air and then arced his sword downward, looking to shear off Exile's legs. The rapier sliced clean through the plate mail on Exile's greaves, the steel giving way with ease. The chainmail underneath could not hold back such a powerful, aimed attack, and too was cut asunder. Blood sprayed out of the wound and began to course down Exile's legs.

Exile winced slightly, but kept fighting. Ignoring the large gash on his upper thighs, he raised Soul Edge into the air and brought it back downward like a spike. The attack cut straight through Raphael's armor and sliced cleanly into his sword arm. Raphael jumped back, holding his bleeding arm and wincing. But Exile was relentless. Not even giving his opponent a chance to breathe, Exile charged again. He spun his body around and landed a fierce kick to Raphael's abdomen. He instantly followed up with a brutal clothesline. His forearm smashed against Raphael's temple, laying the noble flat on the ground.

But Raphael was not about to be beaten so easily. No, there was no way this man would stop him from building the ideal world for Amy. Raphael rolled backwards and vaulted back to his feet. He was off guard, but continued to stand.

"Most impressive." Raphael applauded. "But you cannot beat me. I am interested in your aura though...it's so much like Soul Edge, but yet, so different..."

Within a split second, Raphael was upon Exile. He thrust with his rapier at Exile's abdomen. It was a clean pierce, Exile was run through with ease. As he reeled back, Raphael twisted his blade as it still remained within Exile's stomach. Exile cried out, but the attack was not over yet. Finally tearing the blade out of his opponent, Raphael stuck the sword into the ground and curled his lips back. Razor sharp fangs shone brightly amidst his teeth.

"You're mine!" Raphael announced, bringing his mouth onto Exile's neck. The fangs went completely between the chainmail covering Exile's jugular. Raphael now began to drain the very life out of Exile, taking in his lifeblood, making it his own. But as he did so, he felt his intestines beginning to burn. He was forced to disengage. He shoved Exile back and stumbled backward onto his stomach. He began retching right there on the ground, a mixture of blood and bile pooled on the ground underneath him.

"What...are you...?!" Raphael said in between gags. Raphael was completely helpless. Exile took his time in his final attack. Kicking the rapier aside, Exile brought his sword over Raphael's head, and let it hang there.

"My blood only belongs to my dearest Sophitia, not to you, vermin." Exile said coldly. "Now you make me slow my pace so that I may drain it back out of you, while separating yours from it. For that, you must die."

Exile brought his sword onto Raphael. The attack would have cleaved Raphael in two, but something stopped Exile midway through.

"We meet again..." Exile said.

Rapahel's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as he turned to the newest person to enter the fray.

"Amy...!!" Raphael yelped.

It was indeed Amy Sorel, Raphael's foster daughter. She had been tailing Raphael this entire time, always following in the shadows behind him. She had made her presence known to try and stop this wicked man from taking her father away from him, but it seemed to be for naught. She struck Exile with as much power as she could muster. Her rapier was lodged in Exile's upper shoulder blade, but yet, Exile didn't even seem to notice.

"So..." Exile said, moving his blade away from Raphael. "This is the one you spoke of..."

"You stay away from her!" Raphael roared, trying his best to pull his battered body off the ground. "Don't you dare touch her!"

"Stay down, vermin." Exile warned. "This young flower wishes to save your life."

Amy withdrew her rapier from Exile's shoulder and dropped it to the ground. She ran past Exile and put herself over Raphael, trying her best to protect him.

"Most admirable." Exile said. "Beautiful young flower, you remind me so much of my dearest Sophitia. Your calm, bright eyes, so peaceful, yet so forceful in their stare. You are his daughter?"

Amy nodded without a word, still holding onto Raphael as tightly as she could.

"I do not desire your miserable life, vermin." Exile said, glaring at Raphael. "But you...dear flower..."

Exile held his hand out to Amy, and she huddled closer to Raphael in response.

"Fear not, my heart belongs to another. Perhaps we may work something out?"

"What...do you want...?" Amy said meekly.

"You are so pure, young one, such a trait that was long departed from my beloved Sophitia. The gods themselves plotted to keep such a marvelous feeling out of my reach, and they succeeded..."

Exile drove Soul Edge into the ground and began to brood on it.

"A purity that can only be experienced once, it was taken from me without my knowing! And I am able to do nothing about it!" Exile roared. "But even then, that has not stopped me from thinking about it."

Exile raised his hand and offered it to Amy.

"Young flower, I will spare your miserable excuse of a father, on one condition and one condition only."

"What...?" Amy whimpered.

"You will give me that which I could not obtain before. That which was taken from me unjustifiably..."

Amy cowered at the man's smooth, silky voice. She clung to Raphael as though he were some sort of protective blanket.

"A gift of mortal draw that I must have before I can achieve my goal...give me...your innocence!!"

"You...miserable, perverted cur!" Raphael said as he spat at Exile, trying to grab hold of his rapier so that he could begin another attack.

"You really have no option, young flower." Exile said in warning, ignoring Raphael completely. "I will get what I want, the only variable here is whether your father lives or dies. It's your decision. Unless you think you can best me?"

Amy considered her choices. She could try and defeat this man, this vile, wretched man, and escape with her father, or simply submit. He had already bested Raphael, and he was a much better swordsman. It looked to be a battle she had no chance of winning.

Slowly getting to her feet, Amy stepped away from Raphael.

"No, Amy!!" Raphael shrieked in panic.

"Silence, vermin, lest I take more than her innocence..." Exile said. He looked at Amy with a hungry stare. That piercing stare from that blood red eye...it cut right into Amy's soul, and the girl shivered at it.

"What is your answer?" Exile questioned, still holding tightly onto his weapon.

"You win...I'll do whatever you want...just please...leave him alone...he's all I have..." Amy said through tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. She slowly moved toward Exile, step by small step...

"Amy!!" Raphael screamed. The eye on Exile's Soul Edge looked over to Raphael, and he felt his entire body become paralyzed. He could only lie on the ground and watch in horror as this man took one of the most precious things his daughter would ever know...

Exile moved away from Soul Edge and dropped to one knee. Amy held her arms out and began to wrap them around his shoulders, tears flowing does her eyes all the while.

"Do not worry, young flower." Exile said reassuringly. "I will be as gentle as can be."

Amy felt the the cold steel of Exile's gauntlet beginning to inch its way up her thigh. Slowly, but steadily it crawled, getting ever closer...

"You disgusting monster!" Raphael bellowed, trying with all his remaining power to free himself from Soul Edge's immobilizing grip. "I'll kill you!!"

Exile again ignored Raphael's empty threats as he continued on with his own decadent ways. He could feel Amy's arms trembling as they continued to clutch around him. This only made it seem all the more satisfying to Exile.

"Are you ready?" Exile asked, as if the terrified young girl had a choice.

"Just get it over with..." Amy said in disgust, shutting her eyes forcefully.

Exile closed his eye and let out a sigh.

"Dearest Sophitia, I now lay claim to what I was denied..."

Amy's mouth shot open in quiet shock as she felt that cold steel enter her body. She held onto Exile's shoulders as he made his way inside of her. She could feel him creeping through her like a snake, slithering all through her body. She tried her best to not think about what was happening, but she was not succeeding. She could only try and fathom some small piece of enjoyment out of this, but that too was impossible. He was taking her most precious gift, deflowering her right in front of her father. Amy silently cursed the day she had first seen this twisted man in Rouen.

"Aaaah..." Amy cried, clenching her hands together on Exile's shoulder armor. It was almost over, she just had to hang in there for just a few more moments. If she failed her father, this man would take his life, leaving Amy all alone yet again. Raphael had done so much for Amy, she felt that this was the least she could do to try and repay him. She had to make this sacrifice...

Letting out a shrill scream, Amy fell limply out of Exile's embrace, collapsing onto the ground. Her brow was drenched in sweat, and her entire body could not stop shaking. She crawled away from Exile, a small trail of blood seeping down her thigh from her genitalia...

"I thank you, little flower." Exile said in a sickeningly triumphant tone of voice. "You have given me the only pleasure that I could not be given by my beloved."

Amy pulled her undergarments back over her lower body and crawled back over to Raphael, silently crying her eyes out on his chest.

"I will get you for this..." Raphael said vengefully. "I will tear your decrepit heart from your body and feast upon it!"

"I believe you have more important matters to attend to, vermin." Exile said, looking at Amy with a sneer. Returning Soul Edge onto his shoulder, Exile then began to make his exit.

This man's twisted ideals knew no bounds. He was destroying countless lives, becoming a true scourge of the ages, and it was all for his insane desire of one simple woman. Was there nothing sacred for this man? Was his satisfaction the only thing that mattered?

Exile then set his sights on the mighty castle town in the distance, his next objective playing out in his distorted mind...


	7. Journey Renewed

Chapter 6: Journey Renewed

"What do you plan to do now?" Zigurd asked curiously of his companion.

"Beats me..." Cassandra mumbled under her breath.

Upon seeing Sophitia off on her journey, Cassandra and Zigurd returned to the Alexandra home. While Cassandra did want to follow after her sister, she respected her wishes to remain a lone wolf. Now she had gone away yet again, leaving the younger sibling behind. But this was not nearly as depressing as before for Cassandra Alexandra, this time, she had something else for which to turn her attention to. Now, not only did she have her own personal agenda of ridding the world of the mythical swords, she also had to take in all of what she had standing before her.

Sophitia had caught the poor girl completely off guard, forcing her to tell her feelings, when Cassandra herself wasn't even sure of them. She had to put her heart on display as if it were some showpiece. Too many questions remained unanswered about this young man named Zigurd. He had revealed only but a small portion of his own goals, and continued to put those goals behind Cassandra, opting to remain in Athens, rather than to set off on his own again, even though he said he would leave upon his sight returning.

Though he could see just fine now, Zigurd was still in Athens. The question was, why? Was he planning on using Pyrrha's ailment to help further his own ambitions? Or was it something completely different? Cassandra had no idea, but she decided that if he were to remain in her home, it was about time he came clean. No more secrets, no more mysteries. After all, if this was the man who she would give her heart to, it was only fair that he do the same.

But how could she start such a strange set of events into motion? Was there any way to do so without unintentionally pushing the young warrior away? If she messed up, what would happen then?

All of these "what if" scenarios made Cassandra's head hurt, so she decided then and there to just take things one step at a time.

"Zigurd." Cassandra said. Zigurd was watching the path leading out of Athens, the path Sophitia had just earlier set upon. Zigurd was completely lost in thought.

"Zigurd?" She called out again, but again, he didn't respond.

"Hey! Listen to me!" Cassandra yelled, smacking Zigurd upside the head with her open palm. Zigurd spun around and looked at her in frustration.

"What did you do that for?!" Zigurd whined.

"You were off in your own little world, and I was talking to you!" Cassandra shot back.

"Was I? Oh, sorry." Zigurd said sheepishly. "What were you saying?"

"What are your plans now, Zigurd? Now that you have your sight back, I mean." Cassandra asked.

"My plans? Hmm, that is a very good question." Zigurd said, crossing his arms. "I suppose I should really get going, I believe I have overstayed my welcome here anyway."

"..." Cassandra said nothing.

"What? What is it?" Zigurd inquired.

"So, you're just going to leave, just like that?" Cassandra said, her voice beginning to sound rather strained.

"That's right." Zigurd said, no hint of hesitation in his voice. "My time here has come to an end, so I should be leaving. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, but I..."

Cassandra let out a frustrated sigh. This was impossible, how could she even begin to discuss such sensitive matters, when this man seemed so oblivious to all of it? He didn't seem to get the message Cassandra was trying to convey, and this only made Cassandra's quick temper begin to flare.

"...nevermind, forget it." Cassandra said in a huff. "Fine, go on then."

"Very well." Zigurd said, bowing politely. "Please give my regards to Rothion and the children. Farewell to you, Cassandra, maybe we'll meet again someday."

And away he went. Cassandra stood there in shock. He didn't even make one bit of hesitation in his departure. Cassandra stamped her foot on the ground and kicked a patch of dirt in the direction of the departing Zigurd.

"Jerk..." Cassandra muttered.

Zigurd pushed onward, not even taking a second look back at the Alexandra home. He was almost out of sight...

Cassandra bit her lower lip nervously. If she lost him now, she'd most likely never see him again, and she'd never find out what her heart was saying to her. But she did her best to remain indifferent. Such an insensitive man wasn't worth her precious time. That's what Cassandra instilled to herself as she walked back to her household and went inside.

"Cassandra?" Rothion said upon seeing his sister-in-law enter. "Where's Zigurd?"

"He's gone." Cassandra said angrily. "And good riddance to him, I say."

"Now, Cassandra, that's not very polite." Rothion said with a shake of his head.

"What are you, my father or something? Get off my back!" Cassandra shot back. "He didn't have anything more to do here, so he left!"

"That's too bad, and here I thought you had grown rather fond of him." Rothion said.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Challenged Cassandra.

"Just men's intuition, I suppose. But Cassandra, that young man, Zigurd, I do believe he's smitten with you."

"W...what?!" Cassandra said, her knees almost buckling underneath her.

"Oh yes." Rothion said with a grin. "I just think he has a hard time showing it. But just the other night, when you and Sophitia were outside..."

--

_"Rothion?"_

_"What is it, Zigurd?"_

_"How long have you been married to Sophitia?"_

_"Hmm, it's been a few years now, why do you ask?"_

_"No reason, really, just curious."_

_"Curious about what? About being married?"_

_"Erm...well..."_

_"Hah, there's not much to say, other than it's the most wonderful feeling I have ever known."_

_"Is that right?"_

_"You know, Zigurd, you look to be about Cassandra's age..."_

_"Yeah? So what?"_

_"Come now, lad, are you that dense?"_

_"Hrrm..."_

_"Oh, pardon me, I didn't mean to sound so rude. But here's a bit of advice, don't let what you have right in front of you just slip away."_

_"Right in front of me, huh?"_

_"Take it with a grain of salt, my friend."_

_"Do you really think Cassandra...?"_

_"Only you can figure that out, Zigurd."_

_"...I suppose you're right."_

--

"Zigurd really said that?" Cassandra questioned with utmost intensity.

"Why yes, yes he did." Rothion said. "I certainly hope I didn't offend him."

"Whoops, look at the time, gotta go!" Cassandra yelped. She snatched her sword and shield near the base of the door and flew outside. The door hung open, leaving Rothion there, a sly grin on his face.

"And here I thought I was a terrible liar." Rothion said with a chuckle. "Sorry Cassie, but this is for your own good."

"Daddy!" Patroklos said, entering the den. "You lied to Aunt Cassie? You're mean!"

"Ah, my boy." Rothion said, kneeling down and placing his hands on Patroklos' shoulders. "Sometimes we must tell fibs to make someone overcome their own insecurities."

"Huh...?" Patroklos said, scratching his head in earnest.

"Maybe I'll tell you more when you're older." Rothion said with a smile, ruffling his son's hair with his hand. "Come, let's check on your sister."

Cassandra ran as fast as she could into town, hoping to still see Zigurd around. When there was no sight of him, Cassandra began to panic. She tried to calm herself as she scoured the town.

"Excuse me..." Cassandra said to a local resident. "Did you see a man with a mask and an eyepatch go through here?"

"Oh yes." The townsperson said, pointing in the appropriate direction. "He left through the main gate not ten minutes ago."

"Thanks!" Cassandra said gleefully as she took off running for the main gate. She bolted out of Athens and ran as fast as her legs would take her, and yet, she didn't see Zigurd anywhere. He was nowhere in sight, not even in the distance.

"Zigurd!" Cassandra called out. Her voice echoed through the empty prairies, but she got no response.

"Where'd you go?! Zigurd!" She called out once more.

Again, nothing but the winds sifting through the area.

"Oh no..." Cassandra whimpered. "He...he's gone..."

Zigurd had vanished like a thief in the night. There was no sign of the young man clad in the blueish-silver armor. Had he disappeared forever?

"Zigurd..." Cassandra said to no one. She dropped to her knees and curled her arms around them. She dropped her shield and began tracing her sword in the dirt, a defeated look etched on her face.

"Yes?" A familiar voice floated into Cassandra's ears. Acting on instinct, Cassandra grabbed her shield and spun around with an agile turn. She raised her shield and prepared to bludgeon whoever was behind her. The person caught the shield in their hand and stopped it just before it struck.

"So glad to know this is how you greet someone..." He muttered, lowering the shield that was inches from his face.

"Zigurd!" Cassandra said, her voice an octave higher.

"Yes, it's me." Zigurd said.

"Where did you go?!" Cassandra shouted at the young man.

"I _was _leaving, but I heard you shout. Were you following me?" Zigurd said.

Cassandra's face heated up. She stepped back from Zigurd and shrugged her shoulders.

"You wish!" She said, but quickly changed her tone. "Okay, well maybe I was..."

"You do realize you were going in the opposite direction I was, right?" Zigurd pointed out, shaking his head.

"I...I knew that..." Cassandra mumbled.

"Sure you did..."

"Oh, shut up!" Cassandra fumed. She tried her best to calm herself again. She looked intensely at Zigurd. Zigurd shrugged in reply.

"Hey, it's rude to stare, you know." Zigurd said matter-of-factly.

"Listen, Zigurd..." Cassandra said, lowering her tone to a much softer level. "Can I come with you?"

"Any particular reason?" Zigurd questioned. "Or are you just trying to adopt a similar wandering code like me?" He said with a snicker.

"I'm being serious here, Zigurd." Cassandra said, which silenced his immature jeers instantly. "I want to come with you."

"But don't you have your own objectives? What about Pyrrha?"

"...I just want to come with you, okay? Can I?" Cassandra said, ignoring Zigurd's question.

Zigurd closed his single eye and began to think to himself. He wedged his sword into the ground and leaned part of his weight against it.

"You would accompany me, even knowing what I am?" Zigurd said, pointing to his eyepatch.

"That's right. You helped me, so I think it's time I return the favor." Cassandra noted.

"...I thank you, but I must decline. Our time together has come to an end. While I have enjoyed it, I now wish to go it alone. Goodbye." Zigurd said rather coldly. In one motion, he swung around to the front of his sword, arced it onto his back, and began to walk away, leaving a stunned Cassandra standing there. Cassandra could feel her heart beginning to burn at Zigurd's rejection. She felt tears stinging at her eyes, but quickly turned around so that he could not see her.

That was it then...Rothion was wrong, and Sophitia had no idea what she was talking about. Zigurd didn't care about her at all. He really was only out for himself. Cassandra could feel her hands clenched together tightly, her skin underneath her gloves felt like they were starting to blister. She was about to head back to Athens, when...

"Hahah." Zigurd's guffawing was heard. "It was a joke. Lighten up a little, would you? Now, who does that sound like, I wonder?"

Cassandra's head immediately perked up. Quickly wiping away her tears, Cassandra sniffled a bit, then turned to see Zigurd. He was no longer making his departure, he was merely waiting for the young Athenian girl to join him.

"Don't fall behind now." Zigurd warned playfully, holding his free hand out in welcome.

Cassandra's face slowly began to perk back up as she trotted over to Zigurd and came to his side.

"You're so mean." Cassandra said, jabbing Zigurd lightly in the forearm.

"Only because it's you." Zigurd said.

"Hey, can I ask you something, Zigurd?" Cassandra asked.

"Of course."

"Why do you wear that mask?"

"This mask?" Zigurd said. "Why do you wish to know?"

"I'm a little curious." Cassandra replied. "I know there's nothing wrong with your face underneath it, so why do you hide it?"

"Just an aesthetic choice, I suppose." Zigurd said, tapping his mask with his finger.

"Isn't it uncomfortable wearing it?"

"Sometimes, yeah, but I've learned to live with it."

Zigurd looked over at the horizon, trying to plot his next destination.

"...can you take it off?"

Zigurd looked back at Cassandra, his face full of confusion.

"I can, but why?"

"I've never really seen you without it on." Cassandra admitted bashfully.

"Well..." Zigurd pondered. "Alright, I suppose."

Zigurd brought his hand to the base of his mask and hooked it underneath his fingers. In one motion, he raised the mask past his face and held it to his side.

"There you go." Zigurd said, his voice now sounding much clearer without the mask covering his mouth. Cassandra stood there, taking in what she saw...

Zigurd was beyond handsome to Cassandra. He was a solid figure of a warrior, and his face showcased those same features. He looked like a completely different person without the mask on his face, and Cassandra couldn't help but become entranced by him.

"Uh...Cassandra...?" Zigurd mumbled.

"Huh..." Cassandra replied.

"You okay?" Zigurd inquired. He began to replace the mask back onto his face, but Cassandra placed her hand on his and lowered it back down.

"C...Cassandra...what are you...?" Zigurd said, bumbling his words like a fool. Cassandra was completely lost in her own world again.

"Zigurd..." Cassandra called out.

"Um, yes?" Zigurd said bewilderdly.

"...I can't believe you were going to leave without me!" Cassandra fumed.

"Wait, what?!" Zigurd fumed back at Cassandra. "I said I was leaving, if you had a problem, why didn't you stop me the first time?!"

"You should've realized it yourself! But I guess that's too hard for you!"

Zigurd's face soured. He refitted the mask on his face and began trekking onward. Cassandra followed behind him, a mischievious smile on her face all the while.

The two's journey had begun yet again. As they continued onward, they became lost in idle conversation, ranging from a variety of different topics. Cassandra was overall content right now, she was slowly learning more and more about her comrade, piece by piece. She had yet to pierce that immense veil of secresy he still had about him, but she was making progress.

"You there!" A voice boomed from behind the two. Zigurd and Cassandra turned to see a person approaching them rapidly on a horse. Not far behind the horseman was a cavalry consisting of over two hundred soldiers. The lead horseman had a pike affixed to the saddle of their mount, bearing the markings of a wolf howling at a crescent moon. They were clad in armor of expert design, with a wolf motif affixed to the right shoulder of their breastplates.

Coming to Zigurd and Cassandra's side, the figure dismounted and greeted the two with a bow.

"Forgive me for startling you." The person said, their voice sounding elegant and feminine, indicating this person was female. "Are you Sophitia Alexandra?" The woman inquired, looking intently at Cassandra.

"Who? Me? Oh no, I'm her sister, Cassandra." She replied curtly.

"I see." The woman said. Raising the visor on her helmet up, the woman gave the two a formal greeting. She looked to be in her mid to late teens. Part of her hair, colored red, showed underneath her helmet in well groomed bangs.

"Is there something you needed with her?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes, actually." The woman said. "But first, let me properly introduce myself. I am Hildegard von Krone, first princess of the Kingdom of Wolfkrone, far west of here. Please, call me Hilde."

"Nice to meet you, Hilde." Cassandra said with a polite curtsy.

"And you, good sir?" Hilde said, looking to Cassandra's companion.

"Zigurd." He replied bluntly.

"Do you have a last name?" Hilde said, cocking her head at the young man.

"No, I have no last name." Zigurd admitted.

"That's...a bit strange, if I do say so myself." Hilde said.

"Hrmph." Zigurd grunted, turning away from the young princess.

"Oh, don't mind him." Cassandra said, patting Zigurd on the shoulder. "Now then, what did you need with my sister?"

"Are the two of you familiar with the cursed sword called Soul Edge?" Hilde questioned.

"We are." Cassandra said with a nod.

"I was informed that one Sophitia Alexandra, who resided in Athens, had battled the cursed sword before. I was hoping to garner some bit of information as to the sword's current whereabouts."

"Is that so?" Cassandra poised. "Why are you after it?"

"I wish to rid the world of that god forsaken weapon." Hilde declared. "Its terrible influence has caused ruination to my kingdom. Not long ago, a terrible chaos fell from the skies over our kingdom. Many were lost in the destruction, and many more were influenced by the event and became twisted and distorted. My father...the King of Wolfkrone...he was one of those influenced..."

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Cassandra said concernedly.

"He now resides in a locked spire in our castle. His body and mind were warped by that accursed sword's rain upon our home."

"But how do you know it was Soul Edge that did this to your people?" Cassandra pried.

"I had heard many tales when I was younger of a terrible weapon that brought nothing but misery to any of those who possessed it. It malformed any who chanced to come across it, and that evil had the potential to spread over great distances. It was simple deduction, really." Hilde said. "So you see, I want to put that evil sword out of commission, and finally bring peace back to our ravaged land."

"You said your father was influenced by the sword?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Hey, Zigurd..." Cassandra whispered, tapping Zigurd on the shoulder.

"I know what you're thinking." Zigurd said. "And my answer is no."

"Oh, come on!" Whined Cassandra.

"I refuse." Zigurd said indignantly.

"What's with you all of a sudden?!" Cassandra shouted. "You weren't this sullen a second ago!"

"Excuse me for interrupting..." Hilde cut in. "But may I ask what you two are talking about?"

"Well, this mute here..." Cassandra mumbled, pointing at Zigurd. "He can help your father."

"At the risk of sounding rude, I'm afraid that would be impossible." Hilde admitted. "We have tried every availiable resource to us, and nothing has had an effect on my father."

"But it's the truth!" Cassandra piped. "My niece has been influenced by the sword too, and Zigurd was able to cure her!"

"...Is this correct, Sir Zigurd?" Hilde said, looking over at Zigurd.

"...it was only a temporary cure...I would just be giving you false hope..." Zigurd muttered.

"But even if it's only for a brief time, I think my father would appreciate it." Hilde said to herself. "Miss Cassandra, Sir Zigurd, would you two do me the honor of accompanying me to my kingdom? If you are truly able to do what you say, then I will see to it that you are greatly rewarded for helping my father. What do you say?"

"I decline." Zigurd said coldly.

"Zigurd!" Cassandra huffed.

"I said no." He shot back.

"I see...that's most unfortunate..." Hilde said, downtrodden. She turned back to her troops, swinging her helmet's visor back over her eyes.

"I thank you for your time..." Hilde said lowly, her voice sounding rather broken.

"What is wrong with you?!" Cassandra yelled at Zigurd. "Why are you acting this way?!"

"Apparently you have forgotten what my little miracle treatment does to me..." Zigurd snapped.

"Oh, yeah..." Cassandra said. "You lose your sight for a while..."

"If that's what you are worried about, you would be more than welcome to stay in my kingdom as long as you need to recover!" Hilde spun around, her voice sounding hopeful once more.

"Again, my answer is no." Zigurd said.

Hilde's shoulders drooped. She began to skulk away from the two.

"I understand...please forgive my constant pestering..." Hilde said.

"Urgh!" Cassandra fumed. "Look what you did, Zigurd!"

Cassandra walked over to Hilde and raised the visor on her helmet. Hilde made no attempt to try and stop Cassandra. Zigurd turned to look at what his traveling companion was referring to. Hilde's eyes seemed rather red and swollen. She was doing her best to mask her emotions, but she was still very young, and had much difficulty in doing so. While she was indeed a soldier, she was also a distraught child, and that was showing through the most right now.

"...Fine, fine!" Zigurd blasted. "I'll see what I can do!"

"Really?!" Hilde's voiced raised up yet again. "You'll help my father?!"

"Yeah, sure..." Zigurd mumbled.

"Much better!" Cassandra applauded. "See, he's not such a bad guy, is he?"

"I thank you, Sir Zigurd...both as Princess of Wolfkrone, and as a concerned daughter. And also to you, Miss Cassandra. I will do whatever is in my power to make sure your stay in my kingdom is pleasant."

"That's fine." Zigurd said monotonously. "If we're going to go, we'd better go now."

"Yes, of course." Hilde said. "Just one moment."

Hilde turned back to her troops, who had slowly gathered around the three.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make." Hilde said loudly. "I must make an emergency excursion back to Wolfkrone with these two people. It is of the utmost importance to the safety of our liege that I do this. I ask that you all continue on with the mission as originally planned, and I will catch up to you whenever I am able. I request that you leave behind three horses so that my companions and I have ample transportation back to the kingdom. My orders have been given, dismissed!"

The troops gave the traditional Wolfkrone salute, then began to march ahead of Zigurd, Cassandra, and Hilde. As requested, three horses were left behind for them to use. They mounted up and began the long trek westward to Wolfkrone Kingdom.

"Miss Cassandra." Hilde called out.

"Yeah?" Cassandra replied, turning to Hilde.

"I certainly hope I'm not being a bother to Sir Zigurd."

Zigurd was a bit behind the two, and was not really paying much attention to the two young women, he was simply watching the ground as his horse trotted along.

"Bah, no trouble at all." Cassandra said reassuringly. "I don't know why he's in such a bad mood all of a sudden, he wasn't like this a little while ago."

"Is it true that he loses his sight when he cures someone influenced by Soul Edge?" Hilde inquired.

"Yeah, it's true. I really can't explain why, but it eventually returns."

"I'll do my best to make sure he is kept comfortable in the meantime." Hilde declared.

"That'll be just fine, Hilde." Cassandra said warmly.

"I also hope he'll open up a bit more to me, as I am curious to learn more about the man who will help ease my father's suffering." Hilde said.

"Good luck with that." Cassandra rebutted. "I'm still working on that one myself."

"Is he not very social?" Hilde asked.

"He can be, but yeah, he's usually pretty quiet, like he is now." Cassandra said, looking back at Zigurd, who was still off in his own little world.

"Miss Cassandra, please forgive my rudeness yet again, but are you and Sir Zigurd...involved?"

Cassandra's face instantly began to heat up at that question.

"I...I don't know what you mean, Hilde."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I am poking my nose into matters that do not concern me." Hilde said, bowing her head to Cassandra.

Hilde took her own glance back at Zigurd. He was indeed a mysterious man, most of his face was covered, as was his right eye. He never said very much, but he agreed to help, and that was all the young Hilde could ask for. But even with all his gruffness, he seemed to be an honest soul.

Hilde lowered her visor over her eyes, this time trying to block off her own tinged cheeks...

The journey had been renewed. The next destination was Wolfkrone Castle.


	8. Nervous Hand, Pure Heart

Chapter 7: Nervous Hand, Pure Heart

The trip back to Wolfkrone Kingdom was rather uneventful, at best. As Zigurd, Cassandra, and their new companion, Hilde, ventured to the young princess' home country, they began to learn more and more about one another. Cassandra divulged her family's current state of affairs to Hilde in complete detail. Sophitia's sudden departure, Pyrrha's sickness, her own quest to to destroy Soul Edge, all of it was brought forth in complete detail. Hilde took in all the information with quiet wonderment all the while.

Unfortunately for the two young women, they could not get any information out of Zigurd other than what they already knew. For one reason or another, Zigurd had suddenly clammed up, barely speaking a word to either of them. This didn't seem to bother Cassandra all too much, as she knew already how reclusive Zigurd was. To Hilde, however, it only made her seem more and more curious. This man claimed to have the power to heal those influenced by the cursed sword, and yet, it weakened him at the same time. According to Cassandra, upon healing someone being corrupted by the blade, he would lose all sight, becoming totally helpless for a certain amount of time.

This perplexed the princess of Wolfkrone indefinitely. All during their trip to the kingdom, she would stare intensely at Zigurd, though he himself didn't even acknowledge her. Hilde was beginning to have her doubts. Nothing her people had tried before had any effect on the king of Wolfkrone, and yet, this man was said to possess such miraculous power. It all seemed too far fetched. Nevertheless, Hilde had to try something, anything to help her father. She was such a young girl, leading Wolfkrone in her father's absence was such a daunting task. She had to deal with all sorts of political and military affairs, and it was taking its toll rather quickly on the princess.

If she could even have a moment's respite, so that she could try and gather her strained thoughts, rest her weary body, and confide in her father's warm embrace, she would take any opportunity that arose. That opportunity was now right behind her, in the form of this young man named Zigurd. He agreed to heal her father, though it took some prodding from his traveling companion. As they traveled, Hilde silently thanked the heavens for her chance meeting with these two strangers.

Cassandra Alexandra and Zigurd, two more warriors in the grand scheme for the cursed sword, had now become a part of the Wolfkrone struggle. The young Athenian girl only sought to help those who were suffering under the same plight as her family, and Zigurd just seemed to follow along. He wasn't too ecstatic to relinquish his sight yet again, but he ultimately caved in to the sight of a vulnerable young girl, and here he was, about to help the Wolfkrone Kingdom in more ways than he first knew.

Upon arriving at the gates to Wolfkrone, Hilde dismounted and approached the large doors leading into the castle town.

"Who goes there?" A voice called out from behind the door.

"It is I, Hildegard von Krone." Hilde answered. "I request entry."

"At once, milady!" The doorkeeper obediently replied. The sound of chains scraping were heard, and the mighty doors began to slowly creep open. Beyond the doors was the town surrounding the mighty Wolfkrone Kingdom, overlooking the burg from a raised elevation on top of a mountain.

"Milady! You're back!" The doorman squealed giddily. "Have you succeeded in your mission?!"

"Not quite yet, I'm afraid." Hilde admitted with a shake of her head. "I have sent the legion on ahead of me. I have some business I must conduct with my father."

"But Lady Hildegard, you know your father's condition is far beyond our grasp. He won't even respond to us anymore..." The doorman mumbled.

"Yes, I am well aware of that. However, these two right here have agreed to help my father." Hilde said, pointing behind her to Zigurd and Cassandra, still atop their mounts.

"How is it they'll be able to help?" The doorman questioned.

"That is not your concern." Hilde warned sternly. "We will be going now."

"Y...yes ma'am." The doorman stuttered.

Hilde grabbed the reigns of her horse and handed them to the doorman. He took hold of them as Hilde began to walk into the town. Zigurd and Cassandra dismounted their steeds and followed. Cassandra gave a quick bow to the doorman, Zigurd simply walked by without a word.

"Wow..." Cassandra said, lost for words at what she saw before her.

The town surrounding Wolfkrone had indeed been ravaged by the cursed sword. Buildings lay in crumbled piles of stone, covered in scorch marks from fires long extinguished. There were gravestones littered all across the town, some intricate in their design, others just simple headstones. The few people that were seen gathered protectively around their princess as she strode into the square.

"Highness..." One townsperson weakly called to his ruler. "Do you bring good news...?"

"Yes, I do." Hilde announced proudly. "This young man, Zigurd, he has agreed to help my father. He claims to be able to heal those who are suffering under Soul Edge's power. Isn't that right, Sir Zigurd?"

Zigurd just shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Stop making me sound like some savior, because I'm not." Zigurd snapped ignorantly. "I told you before, it won't last. He'll go right back to the way he was."

"Yeah, but that's okay, because like me, Zigurd likes seeing family members be reunited, even if it's just for a short time." Cassandra mentioned.

"I never said that..." Zigurd muttered. "Stop putting words in my mouth."

"Sheesh, sorry." Cassandra huffed. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning..."

"Can we just get this over with?" Zigurd said, his voice sounding rather annoyed.

"Yes, of course." Hilde said sheepishly. "Everyone, if you'll excuse us, we must go to the castle now."

The crowed slowly began to disperse, the gossip beginning to spread amongst them like wildfire. This young man with the eyepatch, he was quickly and unknowingly becoming a small symbol of hope for the struggling kingdom. As he passed a small group of residents, they knelt down before him.

"Praise Zigurd, savior of Wolfkrone!" One townsperson exclaimed.

"Stop saying that..." Zigurd mumbled lowly. "I'm not a savior..."

Zigurd picked up his pace, trying to drown out the adoring stares of the desperate populace. He trailed closely behind Cassandra and Hilde, trying to fend off the townspeople.

"Please, Sir Zigurd, they don't mean to be so encumbering, they're just looking for someone to help them." Hilde said, looking back to Zigurd.

"Yeah, well they have the wrong person, I can't help them. I don't think I can help anyone." Zigurd spat.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that..." Cassandra said. She raised her shield up and looked at the gash in the finish that had been left by Zasalamel's scythe. Zigurd caught her intentions and just looked away.

"Coincidence." Was all he said.

Cassandra lowered her shield back down and let out a sigh.

The trio soon found themselves at the drawbridge leading into the castle. The large door slowly began to lower downward, granting entrance into the hallowed halls of Wolfkrone's capital building. Upon fully descending, a pair of knights ran out to greet Hilde. She saluted to them and motioned to Zigurd and Cassandra.

"Please see that my guests are given the best accomodations possible." Hilde declared.

"At once, milady!" The knights said in unison.

"Miss Cassandra, Sir Zigurd, I ask that you give me a few moments to make the necessary preparations." Hilde requested. "I will send for the two of you once we are ready."

"That's fine." Cassandra said.

Hilde raised her hands to her helmet and removed the armor with a quick pull. Her hair was braided elegantly underneath, woven in two small circles near the base of her neck. With a quick pull on the laces holding the braids together, Hilde's hair cascaded down onto her back, stopping just before the small of her back. She smiled warmly at Zigurd and Cassandra, then made her way into the castle.

"If you'll come with us, please." The first knight said. "We will lead you to your quarters."

The two were led to a lavish guest room in the upper halls of the castle. It was fit for only the most noble of people. The decorations lavish, the furnishings expensive and the view over the kingdom breathtaking, it truly was a paradise of modern comfort and design.

"Ahhh..." Cassandra sighed happily, throwing herself on the bed in the room. She set her sword and shield down next to the bedpost and stretched out on the large mattress. She removed her boots and flung them across the room.

"Much better!" Cassandra said giddily, kicking her feet in the air and swaying them around. "This is the life, right Zigurd?"

Zigurd made his way to the window and looked down on the town of Wolfkrone. Not a word came from him as he stared at the desecrated buildings, and the remaining people who filed through its desolate streets. Setting his sword against the corner of the room, Zigurd brought a chair over to the window and took a seat. He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eye, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Zigurd?" Cassandra called to her companion.

"What is it now?" Zigurd mumbled.

"...thanks, for helping Hilde, I mean." Cassandra whispered.

"Yeah, sure." Zigurd said in reply.

"Are you okay, Zigurd? You seem kinda down."

"I just don't like giving people false hope..." Zigurd mumbled. "You heard them, they think I'm sort of miracle worker. Then what happens when it all vanishes, and things return to the way they were before?"

"Yeah, I know that, but..."

Cassandra jumped off the bed and went over to Zigurd. She clapped her hands on his shoulders and looked at him. His single eye opened once more and returned the look.

"...sometimes, we just have to live in the present, and not worry about what will happen, okay?" Cassandra pointed out.

"That sounds rather strange coming from you." Zigurd said.

"Does it?" Cassandra said, tilting her head in confusion. "Yeah, I guess it does."

Cassandra removed her hands from Zigurd's shoulders and went over to his sword.

"So..." She began, looking at the weapon her companion always had to have near him. "You think you'll be able to help Hilde's father?"

"If his condition is anything like Pyrrha's, then I believe I can." Zigurd said.

"That's good." Cassandra said. She swung back around and looked at Zigurd slyly.

"What?" Zigurd said in confusion. "Why do you keep looking at me?"

"Can you take your mask off again?" Cassandra requested.

"Again?" Zigurd whined.

"Yes, again." Cassandra said.

"What a pain..." Zigurd muttered. Zigurd again hooked his right hand under his mask and pulled it past his face. He set the mask to the side of the chair and let it hit the ground.

"There, happy now?"

"...and your eyepatch?" Cassandra said.

"That too? You already know what's under this, I don't think you want to see it again." Zigurd mused.

"Sure I do." Cassandra said challengingly.

"Fine, whatever. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Zigurd swiped his hand at his face and snatched the eyepatch off with one quick grab. Dropping it to the ground next to his mask, he stood up and looked at Cassandra.

"Not very often you get to see my entire face, huh?" Zigurd said, running his hand through his hair collectively.

"Uh huh..." Cassandra mumbled lowly.

Zigurd's face was so grotesque, yet at the same time, so beautiful. His silver eye, and the dark abyss that was right to it, those eyes of his were both alluring and revolting. Cassandra couldn't help but stare, barely blinking as she did so.

"Knock it off, you're making me nervous." Zigurd grumbled. He clapped his hand over his face and turned his head sideways.

"Zigurd...are you...blushing?"

"You're seeing things." Zigurd muttered, his speech sounding garbled due to his hand covering his face.

Cassandra put her hands on her hips and shook her head. She was sure she saw him blushing, but she couldn't confirm it, and now he was hiding his face. There had to be some way to draw him out, to finally discover what this young man was feeling. Was he simply following Cassandra out of sheer curiosity? Was it for his own objectives? Or was it something more?

Sophitia had said it so clearly, so accurately. She painted Cassandra's situation perfectly. She was so unsure of her own heart, and it looked as though Zigurd was no different. He had said he was only half a soul, but that didn't seem to make him any less of a person. He was not some callous bastard who only cared about his own ideals, even though it was an affront he was trying to hold, even now. He was much more than that, and yet, the only time he had shown this was in front of Cassandra. Was that the proof Cassandra needed? Did Zigurd only showcase his softer side to her for a reason?

It was time to find out...

"Listen Zigurd." Cassandra started. She made her way to the door and locked it. She leaned against the door and closed her eyes, trying to find the words she needed. Sophitia had told her not to muddle her words, otherwise she would ruin any remote chance she had.

"...Do you like me?" She blurted out.

"What...?" Zigurd gasped, looking over at Cassandra.

_"Damn it! You idiot!"_Cassandra berated herself in her mind. She had blown it. Any form of subtlety had now been shattered. Zigurd sat there, his brow raised at Cassandra.

_"Nice going, Cassie!"_ Cassandra thought angrily.

"What's this about?" Zigurd said.

It was too late now, there was no avoiding it. The secret was out, and now it was up to Cassandra to try and work with what she had.

"Sorry, maybe that was the wrong choice of words..." Cassandra mumbled, lightly tapping the back of her head against the door in frustration.

She was completely at a loss. She had absolutely nothing to build this conversation on outside of a rushed question. Zigurd looked on at her, his face full of both confusion and curiosity.

"Are you going somewhere with this?" Zigurd asked.

"Maybe..." Cassandra said lowly, skulking to the bed and collapsing onto it. She buried her head underneath the pillow and muttered a string of quiet obscenities. She was so flustered right now, and she had brought it on herself. And even now, Zigurd still seemed oblivious to all of what was happening.

Cassandra was so caught up in the moment, she failed to hear Zigurd make his way over to the bed and sit down lightly on it. In one motion, he snatched the pillow off of Cassandra's face and tossed it aside. He looked down at her, his face still completely uncovered.

"Leave me alone!" Cassandra squealed, pushing Zigurd away with a shove. The heavy armor of Zigurd prevented him from being sent very far by such a slight push, and he stood there, just chuckling to himself.

"Look at your face!" He exclaimed with a laugh. "You look like a tomato!"

"Shut up!" Cassandra shrieked, burying her once again, this time underneath the covers.

"Alright, come on now, look at me." Zigurd said, tapping Cassandra's shoulder. She fluttered her hand at him and tried to shoo him away, but he would not budge.

"Bah, fine then." Zigurd grumbled. "This is pointless anyway."

Those words cut Cassandra deeply. They were so cold, and so harsh. It really did seem as though Zigurd didn't care. A sense of helplessness began to swell deep within her.

"Zigurd..." Cassandra mumbled. She was about to try putting her heart on the line once again, but was stopped when she felt something clutching her sides. It began tickling her, and she couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably. Cassandra thrashed about, kicking Zigurd swiftly in the sternum. He let out a grunt and fell off the bed in a heap.

"You jerk!" Cassandra fumed, her head shooting up from the covers. "Stop tickling me!"

"I was just trying to make you feel better!" Zigurd exclaimed while clutching his torso, a throbbing pain from the kick beginning to flare up.

"Yeah, well, you didn't!" Cassandra said jeeringly. She peered over the bed and looked at Zigurd playfully. "That's what you get!"

Zigurd grumbled incoherently to himself and began to crawl back over to his chair. He didn't make it but a few feet before Cassandra came flying off the bed, landing square on his back.

"Hey!" Zigurd yelled as he got to his knees. Cassandra clutched her arms around his neck and locked them there as tightly as she could.

"Got you now!" Cassandra said, keeping a tight hold on Zigurd. "Let's see how you like it!"

Cassandra tried her best to find a spot Zigurd was ticklish in, but his armor covered his entire body, and she ultimately failed.

"Nice try." Zigurd said arrogantly.

"Tch, you're no fun..." Cassandra whined, climbing off of Zigurd's back. He got to his feet and readjusted his armor accordingly.

"At least you seem to be in better spirits now, that's good." Zigurd said contently.

"Yeah, thanks, don't know what came over me." Cassandra said.

"I think I do, though." Zigurd said out of nowhere.

"Is that right? Then what is it?" Cassandra challenged.

"To answer your question, yes, I do like you, Cassandra." Zigurd said with no hint of hesitation. Cassandra's eyes shot wide open.

"Y...you do...?"

"Have I ever shown that I didn't?" Zigurd questioned.

"Well, maybe once or twice..." Cassandra mumbled, shuffling her feet nervously.

"I'm sorry if I did, then." Zigurd declared. "But getting back to the matter at hand..."

Zigurd turned his back to Cassandra, as he too was overcome with frustration right now.

"It's hard for me to understand this, being only half a soul..." Zigurd admitted. "But whatever it may be, I can say with confidence that I do indeed enjoy our time together, and I hope that it continues."

"Me too, Zigurd." Cassandra said. She walked over to Zigurd and took hold of his hand.

"Thank you for all you've done for my family, Zigurd, I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am." Cassandra said.

"You're more than welcome, and I can only hope I am able to do the same for this family." Zigurd said.

"Now you're sounding much more friendly." Cassandra applauded. "I'm sure that Hilde will be appreciative for any help you are able to offer."

"I'll try my best." Zigurd said proudly. "Sorry if I came off as rather insensitive before."

"It's alright, I'm used to it now." Cassandra with with a wink. "Just make sure you apologize to Hilde too, okay?"

"I will." Zigurd said.

There was a knock at the door.

"Miss Cassandra, Sir Zigurd." The voice of Hilde called out from behind the door. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, we're coming!" Cassandra replied. She let go of Zigurd's hand and grabbed her boots, slipping them back on with ease. She grabbed her sword and shield, and Zigurd grabbed his weapon. He reaffixed his eyepatch and mask onto his face, and then the two went to the door and unlocked it, where a curious Hilde was waiting. She had removed all of her battle armor, and now stood before the two clad in an elegant dress, truly a princess' garb.

"Wow, Hilde, is that you?" Cassandra said, squinting her eyes. "I barely recognize you!"

"Y...yes, it's me." Hilde stuttered. "I don't get to wear this often, but I thought it would be best if I present myself to you in a much more formal manner."

"You look great!" Cassandra said gleefully.

"Why thank you." Hilde said with a polite bow. "Pardon me for prying, but why was the door locked?" She asked innocently.

"Errr...no reason!" Cassandra yelped nervously. She nudged Zigurd, and he grunted accordingly. "Hilde, I think Zigurd has something he'd like to say."

"Yes, I do. Hilde, please allow me the chance to apologize for sounding so callous before, I was out of line." Zigurd said with a bow of his head.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all, I assure you." Hilde responded in kind. "I just can't thank you enough for agreeing to help my father. If I understand what will happen like I think I do, I wouldn't be too happy myself if I had to give up my own sight like you will."

"I suppose not." Zigurd mused.

"But enough chatter, come, I will show you to my father's cell." Hilde announced. "Please bear in mind that his appearance has been warped by Soul Edge's power, as has his mind. He may appear to look normal, but in reality he is quite ferocious."

"We'll be careful." Cassandra said reassuringly.

The three of them then started for the stone spire that stood high atop Wolfkrone Castle, where Hilde's father was waiting.


	9. A Proposal

Chapter 8: A Proposal

"Open the gate." Hilde ordered to the knight guarding the door leading to the King of Wolfkrone's prison cell.

"At once." The knight said dutifully. Fumbling through his key ring, he withdrew a specific key and jammed it into the lock in haste, not wanting to keep his princess waiting. With a quick turn of his wrist, the iron door creaked open slowly. It was a rather large cell, more a confined bedroom than a real penitentiary. The king was chained to the wall in the very back of the room. He looked at his three incoming guests with quiet wonderment.

"Lock it." Hilde ordered with a wave of her hand. The knight obeyed and slammed the door shut behind the three. Locking the door hurriedly, the knight turned his back to the cell door and went back on his guard patrol.

"Father..." Hilde called out. The king's head perked up at the sound of his daughter's voice.

"Hildegard..." The king mumbled, his voice sounding distorted.

"We've brought someone to help you." Hilde declared, stepping to the side. Zigurd stepped forward, clutching his sword tightly.

"Please be careful, Sir Zigurd." Hilde said worriedly.

"I'll be fine." Zigurd declared. Motioning for Hilde and Cassandra to step back, Zigurd took a small step forward and then stopped.

"Let's see if this works..."

Zigurd propped his sword in front of his body and let the king take in the sight of the weapon. The king stared at the blade for a few moments, but did not have any sort of reaction to it. Zigurd looked on intently, noting the king's strained glance of the blade.

"Okay, here goes..."

Zigurd took a few more steps forward and was now but a foot away from the shackled king.

"Your highness, I ask that you please remain calm while I do this. It shouldn't hurt at all."

Zigurd offered the hilt of the sword to the king, hoping for him to take hold of it so that the same process he had done for Pyrrha could begin. However, the king was much more defiant. He suddenly knocked the sword to the side, Zigurd's loosened grip unable to keep hold of it. The king stretched his arm out as far as his chains would let him, and he clamped onto Zigurd's neck underneath his mask. He dug his fingernails deep into Zigurd's skin, keeping his grip locked. Zigurd gagged for air.

"Zigurd!" Cassandra yelled.

"Stay back...!" Zigurd demanded.

Now the king's other hand found its way to Zigurd's neck, and he began to strangle the very life out of the young warrior.

"Die..." The king muttered through clinched teeth. "Die...die...die...die..die..."

Zigurd's hand flailed madly at the ground, trying to pick up his weapon. When he finally felt his hands entangle around the hilt of the blade, he brought it upward. While he could have easily cleaved the king's arms right off his shoulders, he instead chose to use his sword like a crowbar, prying the king's merciless grip off of his neck by applying pressure to his elbow joints. The king finally withdrew his arms, and Zigurd capitalized on the chance. Jamming the sword's point into the ground, Zigurd then grabbed one of the king's arms with his free hand and held it at bay. The king's unrestrained arm clawed at Zigurd's face, ripping his eyepatch off. Zigurd's abyss of a right eye was then exposed, and Hilde caught sight of it.

"Oh my..." Hilde said in a stupor.

"Now!" Zigurd yelled. His sword began to glow a bright silver color. The king began to howl in agony.

"Father!" Hilde screamed. She was about to intervene, but was stopped by Cassandra.

"Don't, Zigurd knows that he's doing!" Cassandra said.

No sooner had the process started did it end. The king's wailing stopped, and he went completely silent. Zigurd staggered onto his backside, his sword clanging to the ground beside him. Cassandra immediately went to his side and propped his head in her lap.

"Zigurd!" Cassandra cried. "Are you okay?!"

"I've been better..." Zigurd mumbled. He raised his hand and clenched and unclenched his fist.

"It's done...I can't see a damn thing..." Zigurd grimaced. "It took a lot more effort than Pyrrha, but he should retain some form of normalcy now."

Hilde took a careful approach to her silent father. Raising a cautious hand outward to him, she began to speak.

"F...father...?"

"Hildegard..." The king once more called out, only this time his voice sounded much more human. "My daughter..."

"Oh, father, you're okay!" Hilde called out gleefully. "Guards! Release his restraints immediately!"

"Yes milady!" The gatekeeper yelped. Unlocking the door yet again, the gatekeeper flew into the cell and began fumbling with the keys to the king's arm and leg shackles.

"Easy now." Cassandra said, keeping a tight hold of Zigurd as he climbed to his feet. She snatched up his eyepatch and reaffixed it over his eye. Once he was standing, she kept a tight hold of his left arm, now acting as his guide.

"Did it work?" Zigurd asked, looking around the room, completely unaware of what was happening in front of him.

"Looks like it did." Cassandra said approvingly.

His restraints finally off, the king stepped forward freely for the first time in months. Hilde immediately embraced her father in a tight hug, tears of joy streaming down her face all the while.

"Father...!" Hilde wept.

"How...how is this possible...?" The king said, lost in a daze. "Hildegard...have you destroyed the cursed sword?"

"Not yet, father, but this man here, he helped you."

"And you are?" The king asked.

"My name is Zigurd."

"How is it you were able to cure my ailment?" The king inquired.

"First off, it's not a cure, it's only going to last for a short while. Secondly, I do not know how I was able to help you, it's just some inherent power I have." Zigurd said.

"Your weapon...its aura was so familiar...is that...the spirit sword, Soul Calibur?"

The entire room froze in shock upon that comment. Hilde, the king, Cassandra, even the gatekeeper all looked at Zigurd.

"...It has the power to heal those influenced by Soul Edge...so yes, I suppose it is, or rather, it's a part of it." Zigurd said.

"A part of it?" Cassandra said.

"I guess you could call my weapon a replica of the real Soul Calibur." Zigurd admitted. "It has powers very similar to the spirit sword, and yet it is not the same weapon you all may know of."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?!" Cassandra huffed.

"You never asked." Zigurd shot back. "It helped your family, so what did it matter if you knew what it was?"

"That's not the point!" Cassandra said angrily. "You know I want to destroy both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, so why would you hide this from me?!"

Cassandra flung Zigurd's arm from off her shoulder and stormed over to the corner of the room, leaving the blind warrior there, standing helplessly.

"I could have inadvertently taken away your sight, you idiot!" Cassandra yelled. "And yet you didn't want to tell me what your sword really was?!"

"Didn't seem the prominent time to bring it up." Zigurd said with an earnest shake of his head.

"Urgh! I can't believe you!" Cassandra steamed, crossing her arms and turning her back to Zigurd.

"Excuse me for intruding again..." Hilde announced. "But my father has something he would like to say."

"Yes, I do." The king said, moving past his daughter. "Zigurd, Cassandra, I would like to thank the both of you on behalf of my entire kingdom. Even if this respite is but temporary, if people are allowed to see their king in good health just once, it will boost the morale of our town. You have given us a new hope in our quest to restore the name of Wolfkrone. For that, you have my most humble gratitude."

"Father, I was informed prior to us coming here that Sir Zigurd would lose his sight upon curing you."

The king looked over to Zigurd and saw he was fumbling around the area in a stupor, tripping over anything and everything that got in his path.

"I see..." The king said. "Zigurd, what you did for me was beyond pure selflessness. You have hindered your own body so that I may finally look upon my people with a sense of self once more."

"It's fine." Zigurd said, reaching around the area, trying to find something to grab onto.

The king motioned to Hilde, and Hilde eagerly complied. Ducking under Zigurd's roaming arms, she hooked one of them over her shoulder and held him tightly.

"Do not worry, Sir Zigurd, I will be your stand, please, lean on me if you need. I'm much more durable than I may appear right now." Hilde announced happily.

"Thanks." Zigurd said, finally stopping his blind stumble.

Cassandra's arms clenched even tighter over her chest upon hearing that. She looked back over her shoulder and saw Hilde keeping Zigurd supported. It was then that something deep within Cassandra began to ache. When Zigurd was blind, he was in his most vulnerable state, completely helpless. Though she felt so foolish for thinking it, Cassandra couldn't help but feel jealous. After all, it was she who first discovered Zigurd's ailment, and it was she who first volunteered to be his support. Cassandra couldn't help but feel that only she had the right to be his eyes in his time of need.

And yet, here he was, being helped around by Hilde, not even a bit of hesitation in his acceptance of her aid.

_"Oh, get over yourself, Cassie..." _Cassandra brooded.

"If you would excuse me, I must make ample preparations for my speech to my people. You there, gatekeeper!"

"Yes lord!" The knight said, standing up as straight as he could.

"Spread the word to townsfolk and knighthood alike. I will be making an announcement later today. Have everyone gather at the town square five hours from now. That is an order."

"Yes sir!" The knight said, scrambling out the cell in a hurry.

"Sir Zigurd." The king announced. "Please pardon my rudeness, but I must borrow your support for a little while." The king said with a grin, looking at Hilde.

"What is it, father?" Hilde asked.

"There is something very important I must discuss with you, Hildegard." The king said. "It is of the utmost importance to the future of our kingdom. However, this is something we should discuss in private."

"At once, father." Hilde said. Helping Zigurd over to Cassandra, she unhooked his arm from around her shoulders and offered it to Cassandra.

"Would you mind, Miss Cassandra? I will send for the two of you once my father and I have discussed the matter."

"Yeah, sure, that's fine." Cassandra snorted. Grabbing hold of Zigurd's arm, she dragged him over to his downed weapon. He picked it up with his free hand and held onto it as Cassandra forcefully dragged him out of the cell and back down into the castle.

"Hey, hey! Easy!" Zigurd yelped.

"Quit your crying!" Cassandra said, finally going out of sight of the king and Hilde. The door leading back down the spire shut behind the two.

"What is it you wish to discuss, father?" Hilde asked.

"Hildegard, as I said, this matter is crucial to the survival of our people. That man said this cure would be for just a short while, correct?"

"Yes, father, that's correct."

"Then I must make this decree to you as of now, I am going to ask you to do something that will not only ensure the longevity of our kingdom, but also to ensure you are able to do your duty as ruler. After all, this kingdom will one day be all yours anyway..."

Meanwhile...

"What's the matter with you?!" Zigurd griped as he was pushed back into he and Cassandra's room by the Athenian girl. "I helped him, and yet you don't seem all that grateful anymore!"

"Just shut up!" Cassandra huffed, letting go of Zigurd and stomping over to the bed. She fell onto it and and crossed her arms yet again. Zigurd fumbled around once more, until nearly tripping over a chair. He steadied his balance, then slowly sat down. He lay his sword down next to him and propped his head on his hands.

"So..." Zigurd started.

"What?" Cassandra said, turning onto her side facing away from the blind warrior.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my weapon, but I said it didn't seem very important at the time."

"Yeah? Well it was." Cassandra snapped. "Do you know how much more difficult this is going to make my quest?"

Zigurd shook his head in response.

"I thought we were out here to help Hilde?" Zigurd questioned.

"We are! But that doesn't change the fact that I still want to destroy those two swords! If your weapon is really a replica of Soul Calibur, then that means...!"

"...You'll destroy it too?" Zigurd finished for her.

"That's right..." Cassandra whispered lowly.

"That's fine." Zigurd declared.

"What?!" Cassandra bellowed, shooting upward. "Are you insane?! If you lose your sword, your sight will...!"

"Yes, it will vanish forever." Zigurd finished for her yet again. "I never said I objected to that, though."

"You're crazy!" Cassandra shrieked, laying back down.

"...Why is it you seek to destroy the two swords?" Zigurd asked out of nowhere.

"Isn't it obvious?" Cassandra said. "They both bring nothing but misery to this world. So many people seek them out, fighting, killing, hurting each other, and for what? A weapon?"

"I didn't realize you were so broad-minded." Zigurd admitted. "I thought you were only doing this for the sake of your family."

"That's the main reason, yes, but can you really tell me that you would want to live in a world knowing that someone out there possessed a weapon of such immense power? A weapon that could bring about calamity the very first time it's abused?" Cassandra poised.

"I guess not." Zigurd replied.

"...and now...you've made this quest even harder than it should be!" Cassandra said accusingly. "If I do destroy Soul Calibur, I'll have to live with the guilt of taking your sight away forever!"

"Maybe it is fate that this happen." Zigurd mused. "Maybe I was never meant to see with my own eye. Did you ever consider that?"

"Bah, fate..." Cassandra scoffed.

"You believe in fate, don't you?" Zigurd asked.

"..." Cassandra remained silent.

"Do you think it was fate that we met, Cassandra? I remember you saying something along those lines back in Athens." Zigurd asked.

"Just let me get some sleep, it's been a long day..." Cassandra said.

"...fine, have it your way then." Zigurd conceded. Lowering his head to his chest, Zigurd closed his eye and tried to get some sleep himself. This encounter had taken much more out of the young warrior than his efforts to save Pyrrha, and his body was screaming for rest.

Some time later, Zigurd was stirred out of his slumber by someone tapping his arm. His eye slowly opened and took in the figure standing in front of him.

"Hilde." Zigurd said.

It was indeed the young princess of Wolfkrone. She stood before Zigurd, still clad in her royal attire, a hint of worry etched on her face.

"Sir Zigurd, I'm sorry to wake you, but there is something we must discuss." Hilde said in a low tone.

"Sure, what is it?" Zigurd asked.

"Not here, I do not wish to wake Miss Cassandra." Hilde said, pointing over to the bed where Cassandra was still sound asleep. "Please, come with me."

Hilde gently took hold of Zigurd's hand and prompted him to stand. He complied, and he was led out of the room swiftly and quietly by Hilde. Cassandra didn't even notice as the door slowly closed behind them.

Hilde led Zigurd to a remote section of the castle, away from all the hustle and bustle of the knights scurrying through the area. When she was sure there was no one else around, she let go of Zigurd's hand. He returned it to his side and stood there, ready to listen to the young princess.

"I certainly hope you're adjusting to your ailment." Hilde said.

"I've become used to it by now." Zigurd said, waving off Hilde's concerns. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere we can discuss these matters with no interruptions." Hilde said. "This isn't going to be easy for me, but I will try my best."

"Try your best with what?" Zigurd questioned, cocking his head curiously.

"Sir Zigurd...I..." Hilde started, but stopped midway through, clapping her hand over her face. She was blushing profusely, and could only take solace in knowing that Zigurd couldn't see it.

"My father has thought it best that I assume full responsibility of leadership of Wolfkrone, effective immediately."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. He understands that your treatment will only last for so long, and he will soon return to the way he was before. He has asked that I become the true ruler of this kingdom right away, so that if he is lost to Soul Edge's influence, our kingdom isn't thrown into a state of anarchy over the lack of a ruler."

"What does this have to do with me?" Zigurd inquired.

"My father, he took an instant liking to you, Zigurd." Hilde pointed out. "For your actions, he believes you are truly a soul capable of doing great things. Your selfless act has instilled in him the belief that you truly are the savior of our kingdom."

"I'm afraid he is misguided in that belief..." Zigurd said.

"Maybe he is, but the fact remains that you have given a new sense of hope to our people. When my father makes his speech, when he sees the people he has so endearingly ruled for such a long time, you are going to have to make a decision. Your answer here will be what is either the saving grace of our people, or the final blow to our integrity."

"What are you saying...?" Zigurd said, stepping away from Hilde.

"Sir Zigurd...as first princess of Wolfkrone, and the only heir to the throne, I, Hildegard von Krone, ask for your hand...in marriage."

"What?!" Zigurd said, flabbergasted.

"I know this is very sudden." Hilde admitted. "I myself was quite shocked. But please, do not think my father's actions selfish, he only wishes for the good of our people. At the same time, he is also very concerned with the possibility of me having to lead my people alone should he ultimately succumb to Soul Edge's power. He believes that you are the only one capable of ruling this land alongside me, just by the sheer compassion you showed in helping him."

"And you agree with this?!" Zigurd yelped.

"...do you not wish this, Sir Zigurd?" Hilde said, bowing her head. "Of course, I brought this on so rapidly, I can understand your reluctance..."

"It's not that, I just..." Zigurd trailed off. "Do you truly think that this will solve all of your kingdom's problems?"

"Not all at once, no. But I also believe that it will bolster our people's resolve, in turn helping us bounce back from these tragic turn of events that has befallen our kingdom."

"And you would commit your life to someone you barely even know?" Zigurd warned.

"If it is for the good of my people, I will do whatever needs to be done." Hilde announced. "I will mold myself in the image that you find suitable, if that's what you are asking."

"That's not what I meant." Zigurd said impatiently. "Hilde..."

"It's alright, Sir Zigurd, you do not need to accept this offer if you do not want. My father thought it only best we try any possible methods to rebuild our kingdom."

Hilde turned away from Zigurd, a painful look of defeat etched on her face.

"I'm sorry if I upset you..." Hilde whispered. "Come, I'll lead you back to your quarters..."

"...I would have a last name...?" Zigurd mumbled to himself.

"Pardon?" Hilde said.

"Zigurd von Krone..." Zigurd thought lowly.

"Of course, Sir Zigurd, we would be more than honored for you to take on the name of our kingdom. It would be a great event, one that would instill our people with replenished hopes and dreams. Also..."

"Also what?"

"I don't believe it would take much effort for me to..."

"Hmm?"

Hilde took a deep breath and tried to focus her thoughts.

"...for me to grow to...love you, Sir Zigurd..."

"Hilde..."

Hilde took a caring hold of Zigurd's hand and gently began to lead him back to his room.

"Please think about this, Sir Zigurd." Hilde pleaded. "If you have any concerns, please let me know. If you are the man who is to be my husband, there must be no secrets between the two of us."

Hilde led Zigurd back to his room. As they opened the door, they found Cassandra there, sitting upright on her bed, a bored expression on her face.

"There you are!" Cassandra squealed. "I was worried! Where the heck were you, Zigurd?!"

"Just...discussing things with Hilde." Zigurd said nervously. Hilde bowed politely to the two, then began to make her exit.

"My father's speech will commence shortly, he has asked that the two of you both attend as his royal envoys. Please make your preparations and meet me outside whenever you are ready."

Hilde closed the door behind her. Zigurd looked intensely at Cassandra, his face full of confusion.

"Quit it, Zigurd..." Cassandra shivered. "You're making me nervous..."

"Cassandra..."

"Listen, I'm sorry about the way I acted before, I didn't mean to snap at you like that." Cassandra admitted sheepishly. "Can you forgive me?"

"Sure." Zigurd said simply, leaning his weight against the door.

"So what did you and Hilde talk about?" Cassandra asked innocently. "Don't keep me in the dark over here."

Cassandra hopped off the bed and stepped over to Zigurd. She tilted her head curiously at him as he remained ever stoic, ever silent.

"Something wrong?" Cassandra asked.

"Cassandra..." Zigurd started to talk once more. "Hilde's father, he..."

"Speak up!" Cassandra shouted. She leaned her weight onto Zigurd's shoulder and turned an ear close to him. "Quit mumbling, it's already hard enough to hear you through that mask of yours!" She teased, tapping Zigurd's iron mask with her finger.

Zigurd took a deep breath, then prepared himself for the intense conversation that would follow upon his next words...

"Cassandra, Hilde's father has asked that I take her hand in marriage."

"..." Cassandra's face seemed to be drained of all color at that very sentence.

"Apparently, I am viewed as some sort of symbol of hope for this kingdom. Hilde's father believes that if I marry her and rule this kingdom at her side, then they will be able to regain their status and prosper, even if he himself is lost to Soul Edge."

"But, Zigurd..." Cassandra whimpered, her voice beginning to falter.

"I know..." Zigurd said. "It's just all happening so fast. She said I had time to think on the offer, but I'm not so sure..."

"You idiot!" Cassandra said angrily, slapping Zigurd upside his head.

"Ow!" Zigurd winced. "What was that for?!"

"Are you blind AND stupid?!" Cassandra steamed. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! And you're here telling me you want to think about it?!"

Zigurd couldn't see Cassandra's face due to his blindness, so this made it all the more easier for the young Athenian girl to lie through her teeth. It was so easy to disguise her voice, but her face was betraying that false sense of anger. Tears were stinging at the corners of Cassandra's eyes, she almost felt her knees give way underneath her. But she continued to stand, still masking her own sense of despair behind her frustration.

"There's nothing to think about!" Cassandra said. "You'd become a king! How can you possibly pass up such a great offer?!"

"Well...I _would _have a last name..." Zigurd admitted.

Hearing that made Cassandra back away from Zigurd's vicinity. He was really considering it. Cassandra's chances of happiness were beginning to slip away in front of her very eyes, and she was helping it happen.

"S...sure you would! Wouldn't that be great?!" Cassandra shrieked. "Zigurd von Krone, I like the sound of it! I mean...it's not like you would want to be called Zigurd Alexandra or anything..."

"What did you say?" Zigurd said, snapping out of his reverie.

"Nothing!" Cassandra said, trying to reaffirm her grasp on the situation. "Now, get out there and tell Hilde you accept!"

"But what about..." Zigurd started to speak once more, but Cassandra was already putting her foot down on the whole matter at hand.

"No buts! Get going!" Cassandra demanded.

"Alright..." Zigurd said sheepishly. Fumbling to the door, Zigurd opened it and saw Hilde waiting outside, her back turned to the door.

"Don't let me interrupt you!" Cassandra yelled as she slammed the door shut behind Zigurd's exit.

"Is everything okay, Sir Zigurd?" Hilde asked concernedly.

"Yes, everything is fine, Hilde." Zigurd said, his voice full of confidence. "Now, about your offer..."

Locking the door as quickly, but as quietly as she possibly could, Cassandra threw herself onto the bed and buried her face underneath the pillows, trying her best to stifle her quiet sobs. She had to put it all behind her, Zigurd was now going to become Hilde's husband, and his future alongside the young princess of Wolfkrone would be secured forevermore. He would eventually disappear from Cassandra's life, before either of them even had a chance to discover what they were feeling for one another.

"I guess...fate had other plans for him..." Cassandra said meekly, her voice muffled under the pillow.


	10. Absolute Loyalty, Unfaltering Devotion

Chapter 9: Absolute Loyalty, Unfaltering Devotion

"Hmm..."

The vile, twisted man called Exile surveyed his objective from a safe distance. He was about a quarter-mile outside of the cursed city of Ostrheinsburg. It was rumored the inhabitants of the town fell subject to the true cursed sword, and now roamed the streets of the town, attacking any who dare approach. Even though he had a version of Soul Edge, he was also a bit hesitant to approach the town right away. It wasn't the idea of being attacked by the cursed minions of the blade, it was the thought of rushing his plans and spoiling them before they reached fruition that caused his hesitation. He instead opted to observe the city from a safe distance, not advancing until he deemed the time was right.

"Soon, very soon..." Exile brooded to himself.

His single blood-red eye cut a piercing swath across the horizon. Exile remained ever still, ever silent. The cursed city beckoned to him, but he remained persistent in his observations. Even his sword, just a replica of the real Soul Edge, was beginning to react to Ostrheinsburg's draw. The eye on the blade began to blink rapidly, the pupil shooting in every direction as far as it could go.

"Patience..." Exile cooed, running his right hand along the hilt of the blade. "Not yet..."

And he continued to wait. Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours, hours became days. He needed no mortal sustenance to maintain his health, only that of his weapon and his beloved Sophitia. It was thoughts of his angel, his dark angel, that kept Exile within the fragile boundary of his meager sanity. He remained as still as a stone as time passed, barely moving, barely breathing, simply biding his time.

The sunrise peeked over the horizon, greeting the torn world with a loving shine. As it dawned upon Exile's dark armor, the light was seemingly sucked into the armor, almost as if it were a black hole. The light vanished upon coming into contact with his armor, and was never seen again.

"At last..." Exile said triumphantly, standing up for the first time in days. He felt a familiar presence approaching his flank. It was a rather slow, forced pace, but it was approaching all the same. Exile drove Soul Edge into the ground and spun around, holding out his arms.

"Welcome..." Exile said lowly to the figure approaching him. "You've come at last."

"Yes..." The figure said with a grimace.

"Dearest, beloved Sophitia." Exile said joyfully. "You do not know how much I have missed your presence. Each and every second I had to spend away from you felt like countless daggers being thrust into my body and twisted repeatedly. How I have longed to see you once again."

"And I you..." Sophitia whispered.

"You have come to respond to my offer, yes?" Exile poised, a grin across his face.

"You make it sound as if I have a say in the matter..." Sophitia winced.

"Ah, this is all too true, dearest." Exile said bashfully. "Regardless, what is your answer?"

Sophitia raised her sword and pointed it menacingly at Exile.

"I should destroy you, or at the very least, try to destroy you..." Sophitia said with a glare. "But yet...I cannot..."

"And why is that, dearest Sophitia?" Exile asked, leaning his weight onto his sword. "Is it because you love me?"

"I could never love someone as wicked as you..." She said through gritted teeth. "But even if I do despise you for all eternity, that would not change the fact that I can never escape you. So I have decided...that rather than make my family suffer any further, I will follow the path that I believe in, even if my heart breaks and my world is shattered..."

"A wise choice indeed." Exile agreed wholeheartedly.

Sophitia lowered her sword to her side. With one motion, she tossed the weapon asunder, then unfastened her shield and dropped it at her feet. Her sword and shield, weapons forged by her dear Rothion, the weapons that had kept her safe in her travels, the weapons that protected her very life time and again, were now being discarded without even a second thought. The shield kicked up a small cloud of dust as it impacted the ground. Sophitia placed her foot on the shield and kicked it as far away from her as she possibly could. It flew a short distance until rolling down the hill the two stood on.

"Exile..." Sophitia choked out. "I will commit myself to you, and only to you..."

"Wonderful!" Exile bellowed, a stray tear of happiness forming in his eye.

"However, I only ask one thing..." Sophitia announced.

"Speak it, my beloved, and it shall be done." Exile promised.

"I will give myself to you, completely. My mind, body, and soul will be yours to do with whatever you please. I only ask that you remove your influence upon my body, for it has spread to my daughter. If I cannot spend my days with her, I beseech you that you at least grant her freedom from my wretched curse."

"Hmmm." Exile thought lowly to himself. "Pardon my hesitation, dearest, but that sounds a bit risky, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" Sophitia asked.

"If I remove my power over you, then what would prevent you from running away from me? I don't know what I would do if you left me..."

"I do, though." Sophitia said. "It wouldn't matter one bit. Even if I ran across the entire world, I know that you would scour each and every corner of the globe until you find me."

"Dearest..." Exile said in embarrassment. "You know me so well."

"I must." Sophitia said. "You are my beloved now."

"But did you not just say you could never love me?" Exile poised.

"Maybe I can never bring myself to do so, but your power over me is not the only reason I have come here..."

"Oh?"

Sophitia clutched her hands tightly over her chest. Just being within his presence, being this close to him, it made Sophitia's body tingle with excitement. She could feel his overwhelming influence coursing through every part of her being. It was not as intense as when they had first met, but it was intense all the same.

"You have given me something I never knew. A level of purest bliss that can never be felt between mere mortals. Such bliss is something even I cannot resist. My temptations, and the promise of what you can do for me, to me, is also what has brought me here before you." Sophitia said boldly.

Exile's sly grin soon turned into a sneer. He looked over his prize with a hungry stare, his eye aglow with anticipation. Withdrawing himself from his weapon, Exile clutched Soul Edge with one hand and offered the other to Sophitia.

"It shall be done." Exile said. "Now come, my beloved Sophitia, let us seal our devotion, our eternal, undying devotion to each other."

Sophitia approached Exile cautiously. Raising her hand slowly outward, she took a faltering grip. Exile's fingers closed over her hand and he drew her close to his body. As she was locked in his embrace, she could feel her body becoming drained of his influence, the power seemingly being drawn back into the cursed sword he held onto. The eye on Soul Edge looked at Sophitia intensely, almost as if it were looking into her soul yet again.

"It is done." Exile announced. "Your daughter will no longer be under my curse. It was never meant for her anyway, just an unfortunate side-effect. You are my only want, my only need, Sophitia."

"And you are mine..." Sophitia said in defeat.

"...I also removed the influence of the true sword." Exile said cryptically.

"What...?" Sophitia questioned intensely.

"The true Soul Edge's power is not far removed from my own, therefore, I am able to directly influence any of those who had come into contact with it. Naturally, I choose only to do so with you and those you happen to come in contact with. Do you think our meeting in Rouen was sheer coincidence?"

"Then..." Sophitia thought harrowedly. "You're saying..."

"Yes, dearest, it was fate." Exile announced. "I had found you just by the familiar power you emitted, a power that was very much the same as my own. You were destined to come at my side. All of this was decided long, long ago."

"And you're saying that Pyrrha will finally be free of her ailment...?"

"Yes." Exile said softly. "You made the right decision in coming to me. Do not think me to be some merciless demon. I do not seek the misery of others, unlike that pitiful Azure Knight. I have much better standards than a simple murderer. I am simply a man doing what he must to bring his beloved to him. Your daughter will no longer suffer under the effects of Soul Edge, of this, I promise you."

Were his words really the truth? Could Sophitia really trust this twisted man's claims? Was Pyrrha finally free of Soul Edge's power once and for all?

Even if it were all just a blatant lie, Sophitia couldn't help but feel the smallest bit of admiration for this man. As vile as he were, he truly was only seeking Sophitia, nothing more, nothing less. He didn't want to make her family suffer if it could have been avoided, as they held no true relevance to him. As he had said, Sophitia made the correct choice in finding Exile on her own. She was able to bid her former life a farewell, even if it were under false pretenses. They had seen her off with smiles on their faces, and not scowls or sorrow.

Sophitia had escaped her former life, her shame never revealed, and had come to her new destiny at Exile's side. And if this man spoke the truth, the one reminder of her family's suffering had been ceased. Now Sophitia's family could ultimately forget all about her, and she would have no lingering sense of guilt. She had accomplished her task. She had freed her family from Soul Edge's clutches, though it was in a way she never could have foreseen. While it pained her to never see the aftermath of her efforts, she took solace in knowing they could live happily once more.

"Thank you..." Sophitia whispered.

"It is but a humble duty I perform for my beloved." Exile said.

Sophitia brought her free hand to Exile's face and caressed it slowly. Her fingers roamed the entirety of his face, and Exile let himself become lost in her soft touch. Sophitia brought her hand to Exile's eyepatch and stopped.

"This..." Sophitia trailed off.

"Remove it, only you have the honor of doing so." Exile said.

Slowly moving the patch off his eye, Sophitia found her breath escaping her body at what she saw underneath it. There was no eye to be seen. It was simply a dark patch of nothingness, truly an abyss.

"Exile..." Sophitia whimpered.

"I am but half a soul." Exile admitted. "Upon coming into this existence, I had longed to find my other half. I wandered this land, seeking that which was me. Now, however, I no longer have such a desire. I have found my other half, in you, Sophitia."

Exile's voice sounded much more calm and heartfelt than Sophitia had ever heard. Sophitia couldn't help but feel herself become enticed by Exile's words.

"Dearest Sophitia, I pledge to you now my utmost loyalty and undying love. I will be your knight until the fabric of time itself has frayed." Exile said.

"...and I will be at your side when that happens." Sophitia finished for him. "If fate has brought us together, then I now accept that. Exile, I give myself only to you now, my beloved..."

Exile closed his single and and brought his face upon Sophitia's. Their lips met, and the world itself seemed to stop turning. Exile's eyepatch fell limply from Sophitia's free hand and crumpled on the ground. Sophitia was now feeling Exile's full influence, and her entire body was reacting. Every inch of her being, every cell, every skin pore, seemed to become aglow with purest ecstasy. Sophitia felt her knees give out from under her, but Exile coiled his free arm around her waist and kept her standing.

This was it, pure, unbridled bliss. It was a hundred, no, a thousand times more sensual than Sophitia's first meeting with this man. Sophitia felt as though her entire body were beginning to melt away in his powerful grip. It was then that all of Sophitia's worries and fears began to fade away. Rothion, Patroklos, and Pyrrha, her family, they didn't matter anymore. Cassandra, her precious younger sister, and her traveling companion, any and all thoughts of them disappeared into oblivion. The only thing that held any sort of importance to Sophitia now was pleasing Exile.

Was this simply lust and desire? Or was it something more...?

"Hrrm..." Exile grumbled. He broke away from Sophitia and looked over his shoulder. Sophitia's face hung there in quiet shock. She had sampled purest bliss, and yet it was cut short for some reason. Sophitia's eyes began to water with anticipation, and her body trembled heavily.

"No..." Sophitia pleaded, trying to turn Exile's face back to her own. "More...more...!"

"It seems as though we've been interrupted..." Exile said with a sigh. "Such a pity..."

Sophitia felt an intense feeling burning within her. She had to have more, and yet, there was something that was preventing it. Something was keeping Exile's attention turned away from her. She was being denied her own personal heaven. Her free hand curled up tightly into a fist, clenched so hard that her fingernails drew blood from her palm.

Exile could see a brigade of perhaps two hundred knights beginning to march upon Ostrheinsburg's main gate. They stopped a couple hundred yards outside of the town and began to make camp.

"And who might this be?" Exile asked himself.

"Kill them..." Sophitia whispered coldly.

"What was that, dearest?" Exile said.

"They must die..." Sophitia said with a quiet rage. "All of them..."

"Sophitia, you make me tremble in fear..." Exile said with a grin. "Let us go, shall we?"

Releasing his grip on Sophitia, Exile scooped up his eyepatch and then returned it to his face, then clutched Soul Edge with both hands. Sophitia followed closely behind Exile as they descended upon the unsuspecting encampment...

"Lady Grimgerde." A knight announced. "Why is it we are halting our advance?"

"We are going to wait for milady to return to us before we begin the assault." Grimgerde said. "I would not deny Lady Hilde this honor."

The legion of Wolfkrone soldiers had been given their orders to attack Ostrheinsburg full force by Hilde, but without their leader present, her second in command had decided to postpone the battle until she had returned. The soldiers were a bit on edge with being so close to the cursed city, but obeyed their orders as they were told. The horsemen dismounted and began to pitch tents, their sleeping quarters for the time being. Other knights removed their armor and began to conversate with one another. Grimgerde looked over her unit with a quiet smile.

She was a small, but hardily-built soldier. Her skill with the sword had quickly gained favor of the princess of Wolfkrone, and Grimgerde rose through the ranks rather quickly. It wasn't long before she had found her place directly under Hilde in the chain of command. She was a soldier well versed in the art of war, and her natural prowess with the blade had been a saving grace for her unit time and again.

Now here she was on what was her greatest mission yet. She was at the helm of one of the largest battalions she had ever seen in all her days as a knight. It was a tremendous honor for Grimgerde to lead such a vast unit, but in the moments that followed, she would soon learn it would be her undoing...

"You there!" A knight said to two approaching figures. "Stand down! The Kingdom of Wolfkrone has barred access to Ostrheinsburg until further notice!"

"Hmm?" Grimgerde said, turning around to meet the two incomers. Thinking them nothing more as travelers, she waved them away from the city hurriedly.

"Please, turn around now." Grimgerde warned. "It is for your own good."

The two figures did not even acknowledge the immense troop numbers as they strolled right past them without a second glance. They made their way to Grimgerde and stopped.

"Leave this place at once." Grimgerde repeated. "Or I will be forced to place you under arrest."

The two figures said nothing, instead standing there in unnerving silence.

"I'll not say it again, leave now, or face criminal charges!" Grimgerde shouted.

"Die..." The man muttered grimly.

With a single blink of the man's blood red eye, a sword appeared in front of him. In one deft motion, he impaled Grimgerde upon the tip of the blade. Grimgerde didn't even have time to scream as her intestines trailed out her backside and onto the ground. Blood poured from the large hole in her stomach, part of it becoming stained on the blade. The blade itself seemed to react, and the blood was drawn in. Grimgerde fell to the ground, dead before her body even touched the soft grass.

"We're under attack!" A rousing scream echoed througout the encampment. Knights began to scramble for their weapons and armor to combat the unexpected threat that these two figures posed.

"After you, dearest." The man said, handing the blade to his female companion. The woman made no hesitation in taking hold of the weapon. She dashed forward and cut down three knights before they even had a chance to defend themselves. Their bodies were sliced in half from the torso up, hitting the ground with a soft thud.

Though in the middle of overwhelming numbers, neither of the two looked the least bit intimidated. Seven fully armed knights surrounded the woman and struck with their weapons. The blades pierced into the woman's flesh with ease. Thinking they had struck a fatal blow, the knights let down their guard for a second. That turned out to be the death of them, as the woman wrenched the massive blade around her body in a circle and cut down each knight surrounding her. Pulling out the few stray swords still lodged in her body, the woman looked over to the sword she held. The quivering mound on the hilt opened, and the eye looked all around the area.

"It's...Soul Edge...!" One panic-stricken knight screamed. This caused the brigade to freeze up in fear, their resolve quickly crumbling at the sight of the cursed sword.

The wounds inflicted on the woman by the knights closed seconds later. She now stood completely unscathed, only her clothing showing signs of being struck with weapons.

"Here, beloved." The woman said, tossing the sword over to her companion. "Let us deal with this trash and go."

"So brutal in your slayings, dear Sophitia." The man said.

"These pieces of scum mean nothing to me, Exile." Sophitia said. "You are the only thing that matters."

Exile grinned slyly at Sophitia. That grin was cut short when he felt a stabbing pain at his side. Turning around, he saw a knight had rammed his sword straight into Exile's back. The blade was pushed into his flank as far as the knight could lodge it.

"Begone, vermin." Exile said, raising his weapon menacingly. Before he could even strike, however, Sophitia charged forward and clawed at the knight's face. Tearing his helmet off his head, Sophitia gouged her fingers at the knight's eyes. The knight screamed in agony as his eyes were forced down through his sockets, blood spraying all over the place.

"My, my..." Exile said in wonderment.

Ripping her fingers out of the knight's eye sockets, she kicked the wailing soldier to the side and went over to Exile. She lovingly pulled the sword still lodged in his back out and dropped it to the ground.

"Are you hurt, dearest?" Sophitia said with a hint of worry.

"Not at all." Exile said with a grin.

Looking over Exile's shoulder, Sophitia saw another group beginning their attack.

"Allow me." Exile said.

Turning to meet the rushing force of knights, Exile thrust his weapon into the ground and let loose with a hellish attack. Dark energy balled from the eye of the blade and erupted outward. The knights were instantly vaporized upon coming into contact with the dark energy, their futile screams lost in the sound of the blast.

"Retreat! All troops fall back!" One random knight called. This was no battle, it was a massacre, and this knight knew they had no chance at defeating anyone who wielded the cursed sword. Some knights began to scatter, whereas others chose to stay and defend their honor.

"Let me deal with the stragglers." Sophitia said to Exile.

"Of course." Exile said with a nod. Turning his attention to another group of knights, Exile's face turned into an evil sneer.

"Vermin like you have no place here..." He said grimly. "Die!"

And thus the slaughter of the Wolfkrone legion continued on. No matter how many times the assailants were struck, their bodies regenerated any lost blood and closed any wound that was inflicted on them. One by one, knights were torn asunder as if they were fresh wheat being harvested by a scythe.

Within the short frame of an hour, each and every knight had met a gruesome end at the hands of the two merciless warriors. Those that chose to retreat only managed to make it so far before they were cut down, their corpses falling to the ground face down in a sickening pile. Those that stood against these two met an equally brutal end, their bodies maimed so badly it was impossible to tell once corpse from another.

Upon laying the final blow to the last soldier, the two reunited. There, amidst the carnage, amidst the chaos, they embraced one another.

"I love you, Sophitia." Exile said.

"And I you, Exile." Sophitia replied.

They returned to their passionate kiss, even with the smell of rotting flesh already beginning to sift into the area. Blood was pooled around the two as if it were some sort of protective moat. Amidst all the carnage, they continued their kiss, no hint of regret on either of the two's faces.

Upon finally breaking off from their loving kiss, they ventured on to Ostrheinsburg, hand in hand...


	11. Conflicts of the Heart

Chapter 10: Conflicts of the Heart

With the kingdom of Wolfkrone but a speck on the horizon behind them, the trio of Zigurd, Cassandra, and Hilde pressed onward. Zigurd, still blinded from his efforts to heal Hilde's father, now rode on the same horse as the young princess, as he was too helpless in his current state to procure his own mode of transportation. He had his arms wrapped gently around Hilde's waist as they continued onward, the nervous girl blushing profusely all the while. Thankfully, Zigurd was unable to see her embarrassment, but Cassandra could see it just fine.

Cassandra was no fool, she knew what was happening. The man she thought she was fated to spend the rest of her life with was slipping through her fingers right in front of her, and she had brought it upon herself. Cassandra silently cursed her own eagerness to help out those whose family were in a similar predicament to her own, as it unknowingly cost her dearly.

With the king's blessings, and the admiration of the desperate people of Wolfkrone, Zigurd had now become engaged to the young Hilde. While his eventual rise to power would be but a facade, Hilde would retain full ruling power as she was of the von Krone bloodline, he didn't seem to mind. He had been pushed into this arranged marriage, and yet, he no longer seemed to object to it. Every now and then he would recite his new full name, Zigurd von Krone, as if it were some sort of pledge he had to memorize. Zigurd now seemed to accept his eventual fate as Hilde's betrothed.

To Hilde, this was but a simple duty she had to perform for her country. She had no qualms with promising herself only to this one man, even at the tender young age of eighteen. She would become a caring ruler and a devout wife at the same time, and her prosperous reign over Wolfkrone was soon to begin, with Zigurd at her side. Hilde, while still unsure and confused, could only find herself anticipating the future even more now. Now not only was the suffering of her kingdom coming to an end, she had found the one she deemed to be capable of taking on the name of von Krone to rule with her. Hilde was more or less, content.

However, to Cassandra, this was all just a nightmare that she could not wake up from. From that night she had talked with Sophitia, Cassandra had a new, additional objective in life. She would not only free her family from the plight of the two swords, but she would also find her own happiness, and not just that of her sister. Cassandra was going to discover what Sophitia and Rothion shared between each other, and it would be with Zigurd, and only Zigurd. She had said it herself, they were fated to meet, and Cassandra believed that Sophitia's words were right, that she and Zigurd were destined to be together.

But it was not to be. Cassandra was being pushed to the wayside as Hilde unintentionally intruded into their lives and stole Zigurd away from her, all in the short time frame of a few days. It was all Hilde's fault...

"Damn it..." Cassandra cursed to herself as she smacked herself on the forehead.

How could she even think so selfishly? It's not as though she had declared her love for Zigurd, or he had done the same. No, this was simply a case of circumstance. Zigurd had been caught up in the turmoil of Wolfkrone, and was now set to emerge as the new king. He had never promised himself to her, neither Zigurd nor Cassandra had the chance to do so. Hilde, too, was simply going with the wishes of her father, nothing but the well-being of her people bolstering her decision. Claiming Zigurd as her own was just a bonus for the young Wolfkronian maiden.

Zigurd didn't belong to Cassandra, and Cassandra didn't belong to Zigurd. It was simply a case of unrequited love. A love that was beginning to grow, but was being lost to the vicissitudes of the very same fate that had brought the two of them together.

Cassandra could only try and fathom some small amount of pride in telling herself that she had helped the restoration of the Wolfkrone name, and only hope the best for both Zigurd and Hilde.

But one question remained on Cassandra's mind...

Once this was all over, once the swords were gone, when it was all said and done, where would this leave Cassandra?

Sophitia would return home, and begin her life as a mother and wife once again. Zigurd and Hilde would return to Wolfkrone, and their reign would begin. So then, what would Cassandra do?

Could she simply just return to Athens, happy on the outside, but devoid of all emotion on the inside, and try to eke out an existence for the rest of her days?

Could she resume her own life, knowing that the man who she wanted to love was hundreds of miles away, forever locked within the arms of another?

Was such a feat even possible? Cassandra was just beginning to discover her own love for this man. While it was minute at this point in time, Cassandra had anticipated it would blossom into what Sophitia and Rothion felt for each other. Was this truly how it was to end for Cassandra and Zigurd?

Zigurd was slowly beginning to fade from Cassandra's life. It was really happening, whether Cassandra wanted to believe it or not.

"Cassandra?" Zigurd called out, looking around for his traveling companion earnestly. "You're awfully quiet."

"Oh, sorry, just off in my own little world..." Cassandra said, downtrodden.

"Are you alright, Miss Cassandra?" Hilde asked concernedly.

"Sure thing, just fine!" Cassandra beamed.

The three continued down the twisting roads leading to Ostrheinsburg Castle. It was a daunting distance away, and would take a couple days worth of hardy traveling to reach. As the sun began to dip below the horizon, the three decided it best to make camp for the night. They dismounted and began to make their sleeping quarters under the sky, the vast ocean of stars beginning to shine through as the light of the sun faded in the distance.

Later that night, the three were gathered contently around a small campfire. Hilde had removed her armor and was now clad in a simple tunic and breeches, much unlike the regal attire she wore at her castle. Her armor was piled neatly at the base of her tent, her weapons draped elegantly over them. Cassandra's sword and shield were in close proximity, but Zigurd continued to hold onto his weapon, even as the three were sharing idle conversation. This unnerved both Cassandra and Hilde, but they respected Zigurd's wishes to retain his weapon on his person.

As the crickets began their nightly serenade, a series of events began to unfold that would further entangle this strange, convulted relationship the three warriors shared...

"Sir Zigurd, are you feeling any better?" Hilde said, motioning to Zigurd with a caring hand.

"Not yet." Zigurd said with a shake of his head. "I still can't see anything."

"Understood." Hilde said intently. Not needing any further inclination, Hilde stood up from her current spot and moved swiftly over to Zigurd, taking a seat next to him.

"Please, if you are in need of anything, I am here." Hilde said.

"I'm alright, thank you though." Zigurd said.

But Hilde didn't move back away from Zigurd, she continued to sit next to him, nuzzling up slightly against his arm. Cassandra crossed her arms and huffed silently to herself. This was almost too much for Cassandra. While she barely even knew him, Hilde was making advances on Zigurd as if they were childhood sweethearts. Hilde's bravery in the face of such a situation irked Cassandra, but at the same time, made her envious. If only she were so bold, perhaps she could have...

"So..." Cassandra piped in, breaking the silence that hung about the area. "You're going to Ostrheinsburg, right?"

"Yes." Hilde replied. "I had sent my unit on ahead of me to scout the area and engage any possible hostiles. Though, knowing Grimgerde, she has halted outside the city and is awaiting my return."

"Grimgerde?" Zigurd questioned.

"My lieutenant. She is in charge of the unit if I am called away from them for any reason." Hilde said.

"And the troops obey her just as they do you?" Zigurd asked.

"Of course."

"Impressive. The level of discipline your army shows is quite amazing."

"You mean _our _army, Sir Zigurd." Hilde said with a shy nudge.

"Oh...yes, yes, sorry, my mistake." Zigurd said sheepishly.

Cassandra shook her head and sighed.

"I do hope you'll forgive my father for such a grandiose speech, Sir Zigurd, I know it must have been intimidating for you." Hilde said.

"A little, but it's no bother." Zigurd said, thinking back to the king's speech earlier that morning...

--

_People of Wolfkrone! It is with a heavy heart that I must look upon our wondrous home in such a state of ruin. We have been dragged into the fires of war over the cursed sword called Soul Edge, against our very will. But it is much too late for us to turn our back on such a plight. While we are down, we are certainly not out. We have sustained heavy losses, both military and civilian, but this will not break our spirit. Wolfkrone will recover and return to the bountiful utopia of a world we once knew! _

_The times ahead still weigh heavily on all our minds. Times full of uncertainty, times we never thought would befall our great land. One must ask how we can bring ourselves up from such dire circumstances. This has affected all of us, it has shaken the very foundations of our great name. Even I have become a victim of the cursed sword's influence. But just as I stand before you today, know that I will fight this wretched power with every ounce of will my body can muster!_

_But again, the times ahead are grave. We can never be certain what will happen. I wish I could guarantee you a swift victory, but that would only instill you with false hope, and that is something I could never do. I am uncertain of even my own fate, due to this infernal power that continues to writhe inside me. Therefore, it is with utmost confidence that I hereby relinquish all ruling power of Wolfkrone to my daughter, Hildegard von Krone. If I am indeed a lost cause, then she will take up her rightful place in my stead. I know that she will look over this wonderful land just as I have done for so many years, and guide us all back to the path of prosperity._

_This is also the time when I will also announce my daughter's betrothed. Though he is a stranger to our town, he has helped me in ways many of you may not even know. It is because of him that I stand before you today, not a maniacal, deranged despot, but as the humble man you all have known for years. He has given a new hope to our people, and it is with great pride that I present him to you now._

_His name is Zigurd. He has no last name, truly a stranger to most, but he has agreed to take on the name of von Krone. He will rule Wolfkrone alongside my dear Hildegard. Upon their return from Ostrheinsburg, we will commence the wedding ceremonies. Hildegard, Zigurd, it is my greatest pleasure to entrust the future of our people to the two of you. I only ask that you only keep the ideals of our people in your hearts, ideals that have kept our kingdom prosperous for hundreds of years. If you can do so, then you will not only surpass me, you will allow me to rest easy when my time comes._

_May the fates smile upon the two of you forevermore, Hildegard and Zigurd von Krone._

--

"That _was _quite a speech." Cassandra commented simply.

"Yes, my father thought it best that everyone know of the events that will soon occur." Hilde admitted.

"So you're still going to lead your unit, even though you are technically a queen now?" Cassandra poised.

"I'm afraid not. While it pains me to stand on the sidelines, I cannot risk my own safety on the upcoming battle. Now instead, I shall act as the commanding officer, while Grimgerde will take up my former command post. Sir Zigurd, as my betrothed, I must ask you to remain at my side as well."

"That's fine." Zigurd said with a nod. "I've really no intention to be caught up in battles that endanger Wolfkrone's future."

"Already you're sounding more and more like a responsible leader." Hilde complimented.

"I'm learning." Zigurd said with a chuckle.

Cassandra turned her head to the side and scoffed quietly to herself.

How was this even remotely fair?

Cassandra had known Zigurd longer than Hilde, and yet, here he was, opening up to her with no hesitation whatsoever. That seemingly impenetrable barrier of Zigurd's inner feelings was being brought down by the young princess with just a few words. What was it that Cassandra was doing wrong that Hilde was doing so right?

Her jealousy beginning to get the better of her, Cassandra thought it was time to find out...

As the night dragged onward, the group had finished their light conversation and were beginning to say their goodnights.

Zigurd was the first to fall prey to the irresistible draw of sleep. As he neared his tent, he set his sword down next to it and stretched his arms outward, trying to calm his tense muscles. However, before he entered, Hilde stopped him and removed the face mask he wore. She set it down next to his sword and went back to Zigurd. As he towered over her, the young princess had to stand on her tip-toes to plant a small, mischievous kiss on Zigurd's cheek. Zigurd grunted, then hurried into his tent, a dumbstruck look on his face. Hilde stood over it with a triumphant smile on her face.

There it was again, that show of arrogance. Cassandra had seen the whole thing, and found herself slamming a closed fist into her other open palm repeatedly. What was Hilde's secret? How was it she could overcome her own immaturity so easily, while Cassandra could not? It only made sense for Cassandra to be able to do so, being Hilde's senior by five years, and yet, she could not. Was Cassandra just not mature enough?

_"The time of childhood has ended. You must cast off these notions of immaturity, for your own good."_

Sophitia's words didn't seem any more correct than they did right now...

As Zigurd slowly drifted off to sleep, Hilde continued to watch him the entire time. Her gaze was one of both protection and of affection. This man was her betrothed, and Hilde would do anything to ensure his safety. Even if she was unsure of her own feelings, she knew that she had made a commitment, both to the people of Wolfkrone and to Zigurd. Hilde could never go back on her word, it simply was not in her being to do so.

"Hey, Hilde." Cassandra called out. Hilde finally turned away from Zigurd and bowed slightly to Cassandra, acknowledging her summon.

"Yes? What is it?" Hilde said, taking a content seat at the base of the fire. She prodded the diminishing flames with a stray branch, and soon the fire began to blaze brighter once more.

"Can we talk for a bit?" Cassandra said, taking a seat across the fireplace from Hilde.

"Of course, Miss Cassandra, please, speak your mind, I am all ears." Hilde replied curtly.

Cassandra shot a quick glance past Hilde to Zigurd, who was now sound asleep, his breaths heard in between the crackling pops of the fire. Zigurd turned onto his back and let out a long exhale as he relaxed.

"Hilde, are you certain about this? This whole thing with Zigurd, I mean. You're still so young, do you really think he..."

"There's really no choice to make, Miss Cassandra." Hilde interrupted. "This for the good of my people, their prosperity is what matters to me. That is my duty as their ruler."

"But what about _your _prosperity? Do you truly believe Zigurd is the man you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

"...Do you ask that very same question of yourself?" Hilde said out of nowhere. Cassandra was caught off guard yet again, and could only sit there and stutter cluelessly.

"I...well..."

"Please forgive me." Hilde said in apology. "I did not mean to sound so brazen. But please tell me, Miss Cassandra. You have known Sir Zigurd longer than I, do you think I am making the right choice?"

"I can't tell you that, Hilde, you can only decide it for yourself."

Cassandra cringed a bit at her last remark. This almost felt as if it were a repeat of her conversation with Sophitia. Now it was if Cassandra were in Sophitia's place, and Hilde were in Cassandra's. Cassandra couldn't help but note the irony in all of it as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I suppose you are right. While I have only known him for a short period of time, I believe Sir Zigurd is a light of hope for my people. That alone is reason enough for me to commit myself to him."

"Yeah..." Cassandra said in melancholy. This was Hilde's secret. The well-being of her kingdom gave her so much resolve that such sensitive matters of the heart were little more than a glorified political decision to her.

...Or was it?

"However, at the same time, I feel as though I'm interfering with matters that I have no place in." Hilde announced.

"What do you mean, Hilde?"

"Do you care for Sir Zigurd, Miss Cassandra?"

"..." Cassandra couldn't even speak. Her own immaturity was showing forth once again, preventing her from giving a straight answer to a question she had already been asked before.

"You do, don't you?"

"...Is it that obvious?" Cassandra said with a heavy sigh.

"I thought as much." Hilde said, putting her hand to her chin and shaking her head accordingly.

"I'm not really that much different than you, Hilde." Cassandra admitted. "I'm not completely sure myself. You, though, seem to know, so I guess it's only natural that he..." She trailed off.

"Sir Zigurd has helped both our families in such immense ways. He did so at the cost of his own sight, all at our simple request. I believe Sir Zigurd to be a noble man, only seeking to help whoever he can in whatever way he is able."

"Sounds about right..." Cassandra said with a tone of disdain. She already knew that. Though he put up a front, both Hilde and Cassandra seemed to have the power to see right past it and look at him as the more sensistive person he, for some reason, tried to deny himself being.

"...and yet, this is all I know. So you see, Miss Cassandra, I am still very much unsure. I will say this much, though..."

"What?"

"I could never bring myself between those whose fates have already been entwined, even if it is for the good of my people. At the same time, I certainly would not object to finding a way to coexist..."

"Hilde..."

"I'm rambling now, please forgive me." Hilde said, getting to her feet. She swiftly made her way over to her tent and entered it, hiding her face from Cassandra all the while.

"It is probably best we get some rest, Miss Cassandra." Hilde's voice was heard from the tent. "We will be setting out early in the morning so that we can get as much travel time in as possible."

"Okay, good night, Hilde." Cassandra said. Making her way to her own tent, Cassandra turned onto her back and tried to sleep. It was much harder than normal though, not due to the rough, uncomfortable surface of the ground, but because Cassandra's mind was racing with all sorts of different thoughts.

"Coexist...?" Cassandra said lowly to herself.

As the fire neared the end of its life, its last bit of illuminating glow reached out and embraced the three warriors that were fated to meet...


	12. Shattered Soul

Chapter 11: Shattered Soul

"This...this cannot be...!"

Hilde's bewildered gasp echoed across the entire hilltop overlooking Ostrheinsburg Castle. What should have been her cadre of troops was a scattered mess of bodies, bloodied and mutilated. There was not a single living soul down that very hill, the entire unit had been decimated completely. The three warriors dismounted their steeds and began to survey the carnage.

"What happened?!" Cassandra shrieked.

"Was it a surprise attack?" Zigurd poised.

"No way!" Cassandra shot back. "I don't see any bodies of any resistance! What could have done this?!"

Hilde said nothing more as she took off running, full-speed, down the hilltop, her armor clanking loudly all the way.

"Hilde, wait!" Zigurd shouted after the young princess. "We don't know what might be down there!"

But Hilde disavowed any summon, blocking out anything and everything until she was certain of what she was seeing. This wasn't some bad dream, this was real. Her unit, two hundred soldiers strong, trained for years in the art of war, now all lay dead on the ground.

"Grimgerde!" Hilde shouted amongst the corpses. "Grimgerde! Report!"

Hilde looked around worriedly through so many familiar faces, faces she had known since she was a young girl. Those faces, while they once looked at her with caring admiration, were now frozen in silent terror. Some managed to meet their end with their eyes closed to all this chaos, but so many more died with their eyes open, as if they were still observing what was going on around them.

"Grimgerde!" Hilde shouted again, her voice beginning to sound desperate. Zigurd and Cassandra quickly arrived at Hilde's flank and began to aid the young Wolfkronian princess in her search for her subordinate. It didn't take them much longer as a team to discover Grimgerde's body, run clean through from stomach to spine, her entrails hanging out both sides.

"Oh, Grimgerde..." Hilde whimpered as she dropped to both knees in front of her lieutenant. Swiping her helmet off her head, Hilde began to mouth a silent prayer for her aide, as well as all those who had met their deaths. Cassandra knelt down next to Hilde as she did so and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, Hilde..." Cassandra whispered.

"Who...what...could have done this...?" Hilde said in shock. "This was no battle, it was a massacre...they didn't even stand a chance..."

Zigurd scanned the area with his single eye and took in all of what he saw before him. His sight had since returned to him, thus allowing him to see for himself the destruction. Though it was faint, he could feel a similar aura emanating from the remains of the Wolfkronian soldiers.

"Could it be...?" Zigurd thought lowly to himself.

Trying to forget about what he was dreading, Zigurd also knelt down next to Hilde. Slowly putting his hands over Grimgerde's face, he shut her eyes, finally blocking out the young soldier's view of such a heinous act of slaughter. He turned to Hilde, expecting her to need comforting, but as he did, he saw her stand up. She affixed her helmet back onto her head and lowered the visor over her eyes.

"Hilde..." Zigurd said.

"I'm alright..." Hilde confided to her betrothed. "Now is not the time for tears...now is the time for vengeance. This was my unit, my responsibility, and I led them to their deaths..."

"It's not your fault!" Cassandra bellowed. "You had know way of knowing this would happen!"

"I should have, though..." Hilde said. "I told them to attack Ostrheinsburg, with no knowledge of what might actually be within those walls. But regardless, whatever did this will feel the might of the Wolfkrone nation rain down upon them, even if I must do so by myself."

"You're wrong, Hilde." Zigurd interjected. "We're here too."

"Sir Zigurd..."

Zigurd also stood to his feet, and Cassandra did the same. Zigurd pointed his weapon at the open gates of the cursed city.

"Whatever is in there, be it human or otherwise, we will fight it together, and make sure that those who have fallen here did not die in vain."

"That's right." Cassandra agreed. "We'll fight with you, Hilde."

"I thank you, Sir Zigurd, Miss Cassandra..." Hilde said.

"Let's go." Zigurd said, once again taking point. Hilde followed closely behind Zigurd, but something in the corner of Cassandra's eye made her stop. It was nestled snugly in between a pair of corpses, splattered with blood, but Cassandra recognized it right away. It was a shield, a shield that bore similar markings to her own.

"No..." Cassandra thought bitterly to herself. She had to be imagining it. There was no way it could be hers. But at the same time, this was where the cursed sword once resided, so was it possible that she was caught up in this battle? And if so, where was her body?

Shutting her eyes forcefully, Cassandra trailed behind her two companions, forcing out any unnerving thoughts.

As the trio entered Ostrheinsburg, they were met with dead silence. The supposed minions of the cursed sword, what were supposed to be the people of this town, were nowhere to be found. The buildings were empty and lifeless, not a soul in sight, hostile or otherwise. This calm before the storm only made the three more on edge, whatever wiped out the Wolfkronian troupe had to be in here, and yet, it seemed much too quiet for it to be true. The entire town seemed dead.

As they neared the castle gates, they too left suspiciously wide open, they stopped.

"This is it..." Zigurd whispered back to his friends. "Are you ready, Hilde?"

"Yes." Hilde replied simply.

"We must stay together, all of us. We don't know what may be in there." Zigurd warned.

"Let's get this over with..." Cassandra said with a shiver. "This place is giving me the creeps."

The three entered the castle and began to make their way through its hallowed halls, they too as lifeless as the town that surrounded it. They scoured the entirety of the castle, again finding no trace of life whatsoever. As they ventured deeper in, though, Zigurd's sword began to throb in his hand. He knew what lay within these walls, somewhere, waiting, simply biding their time.

As they entered the throne room, his premonitions came true...

"So..." A smooth, dark voice called out from the throne. "You have arrived at last."

The three affixed their attention to the small stairwell leading up to the throne, and their gazes were met with not one, but two of equal intensity.

The first belonged to a man of stature very much similar to Zigurd. His hair the same length, stopping just at his shoulders, the same ashen color. He had his head propped on one hand, his other locked tightly around a sultry woman, her blonde hair cascading down her back. The woman sat elegantly in the man's lap, her eyes locked on the three newcomers to the area.

"S...Sophitia..." Cassandra said, dumbfounded by what she saw.

"Hello, Cassandra." Sophitia said with a sly grin. "I was afraid you'd find us eventually."

"Dearest, do you know this young girl?" The man asked.

"Exile, this is my younger sister, Cassandra." Sophitia pointed out.

"Ah, of course, I should have noticed the resemblance, though I'm afraid she pales in comparison to your radiant beauty, beloved." Exile said.

"Sophitia, why are you here...? And who is that...?" Cassandra stuttered.

"I knew I would find you some day..." Zigurd grimaced as he stepped ahead of Cassandra and Hilde.

"Zigurd?" Cassandra questioned.

"We finally meet." Exile said. He motioned to Sophitia, and she hopped off his lap and stepped to the side as he too stood to his feet. "Zigurd is your name?"

"That's right." Zigurd said.

"Hah, why is it you wear such a pointless trinket like that mask?" Exile questioned. "Do you have something you wish to hide?"

"Only the fact that you and I are one in the same..." Zigurd muttered in disgust.

"Sir Zigurd..." Hilde called from behind her betrothed. "What are you saying...?"

"Zigurd, this is...?" Cassandra sputtered in disbelief.

"Yes, this man is my other half. He who is also me." Zigurd declared.

"He speaks the truth." Exile said. "Stop hiding behind that mask and let me see your face."

Zigurd swiped his hand underneath his chin and whisked the mask off his face, tossing it to the side. It was true, apart from the eyepatches on different eyes, Zigurd and Exile were identical in appearance.

"Truly remarkable." Exile applauded. "It's almost as if I am looking into a mirror. Isn't this astounding, dearest?"

"Yes, it is." Sophitia said with a nod. "But what will you do now, beloved?"

Cassandra said nothing more as she stormed forward past Zigurd. Shooting to the top of the steps, Cassandra came face to face with her older sister.

"Sophitia, what the hell do you think you're doing here?!" Cassandra yelled intensely. "I thought you were supposed to be looking for Soul Edge so you could destroy it?!"

"That's partially right, sister." Sophitia said. "I have already found Soul Edge, you see, but..."

A dark energy began to form in Exile's hand, unbeknownst to Cassandra.

"...I've no intention of destroying it." Sophitia finished her sentence.

"Cassandra, get back!" Zigurd shouted.

"What?!" Cassandra said, jumping back just in time to avoid having her head cleaved right off her shoulders. The massive blade returned to the resting position on Exile's back, the quivering eye looking on with anticipation all the while.

"Now, dearest..." Sophitia said in reprimand. "You promised me you wouldn't hurt her."

"My apologies, Sophitia." Exile said sheepishly. "It is sometimes difficult to control this power."

"Sophitia!" Cassandra shouted at her sister. "What is going on?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sophitia said. "This man, Exile, he is my life now."

"What?! Have you lost your mind?! What about Rothion?! What about Pyrrha and Patroklos?!"

"Poor, naive Cassandra..." Sophitia said with a shake of her head. "I have put that life behind me now. Now I live solely to please my beloved Exile."

"You can't...!" Cassandra shouted. "You bastard! What did you do to my sister?!"

"I only showed her the life she could lead, far beyond the mediocre existence she eeked out with that pitiful family she once belonged to. Sophitia now belongs to me and me alone."

"He speaks the truth, dear sister. The Sophitia you once knew no longer exists." Sophitia said, wrapping her arms around Exile's neck and planting a loving kiss on his cheek.

"You did this!" Cassandra screamed at Exile. She reared back her sword and thrust forward with all her power. With one motion, Exile caught the blade and threw it backward, along with Cassandra. She went tumbling down the stairs, landing hard on her back, stunning her for a few moments.

"Cassandra!" Zigurd said as he went to her side.

"And who might you be?" Exile said, looking past Zigurd and Cassandra. "Your armor looks familiar..."

"It was you, wasn't it...?" Hilde said. "You killed my soldiers, didn't you?"

"Did I?" Exile said, putting a hand to his chin in a motion of thought.

"Don't try to deny it, you wretch!" Hilde shouted. "I know you killed them!"

"It wasn't just me, it was a cooperative effort, isn't that right, dearest?" Exile questioned, looking over to Sophitia.

"Those scum had no right to intrude upon this place, not when such a grand ceremony is soon to commence." Sophitia said.

"Ceremony?! What nonsense are you speaking of?!" Hilde screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Why, our wedding ceremony, of course." Sophitia said. "And you, Zigurd, are the guest of honor."

"What do you mean?" Zigurd said, still holding Cassandra upright in his arms.

"You came here, seeking to find me, did you not?" Exile began.

"I did..." Zigurd said lowly.

"For so long that was also my goal, to find my other self, and perhaps begin to contemplate what strange twist of fate caused us to come into the existence we live today. Why you have a replica of Soul Calibur, and I a replica of Soul Edge, what our purpose in this world is, what would happen when we finally did meet, these are questions I have asked myself for what seems like an eternity."

Exile moved his hand to his face and removed the eyepatch over his eye, the empty void of a socket showing forth in all its grotesque glory.

"You and I are but halved souls, split from a single man who met his end at the hands of the Azure Knight. But we are much more than just some split soul. We both carry remnants of that man's memories. His triumphs, tragedies, accomplishments, failures, all of this is buried deep within our subconscious. This man's scant existence was cut short, and fate declared that he live on, though divided into two. One half was chosen by Soul Calibur, the other by Soul Edge, and here we are today."

Zigurd motioned to Hilde, and she knelt down next to Cassandra and took her in her arms as Zigurd stepped forward. Moving his hand to his face, Zigurd also removed his eyepatch and dropped to his side, his equally grotesque abyss of an eye showing forth completely.

"So you may ask, what is our purpose?" Exile continued on. "To find each other and begin our existence, still halved, but still bound together? Is that truly what fate has in store for us? I refuse to believe that."

"What do you believe then?" Zigurd questioned.

"I believe we were given another chance of existence to seek out what we deem necessary for that very existence to thrive. For so long, I thought it was you, but..."

Exile pulled Sophitia closer to him, and Sophitia responded in turn by hugging her beloved even tighter.

"I have found my other half, in this woman, Sophitia Alexandra. She is my world, my everything. I cannot live without her, and she cannot live without me, that is the way it was decided."

"You stole her from her family, and yet you speak as though it were a mutual decision! That's ridiculous!" Zigurd bellowed.

"Oh, Zigurd, if only you knew..." Sophitia said disdainfully. "I was living such a meager life, a life doomed to obscurity. This man, my beloved Exile, he showed me what I was missing, and I will tell you now that I no longer have any regrets of my decision. He freed me of their shackles. Rothion, Pyrrha, Patroklos, they mean nothing to me anymore. They can forget about me, as I have already since forgotten about them."

"What could he have possibly shown you that would make you turn your back on your own family?!" Zigurd shot back.

"That there is so much more to this world than mortal pleasures can even begin to fathom..."

"What do you mean?!"

Sophitia removed an arm from around Exile's neck and traced it slowly and seductively along the hilt of Soul Edge, her eyes aglow with temptation all the while.

"This weapon, this glorious weapon, it has shown me realms of bliss I have never even known. It is the most wonderful feeling in the world, no simple love between husband and wife can even begin to compare to this."

"So...that's what this is all for?! Lust?!"

"Lust is but a word, Zigurd." Sophitia pointed out. "Words can not do justice to describe the sensuality my beloved Exile can give me."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing..." Zigurd said in complete disgust. "For you to abandon your family, and for this..."

"Oh, please, spare me the morality lecture." Sophitia said. "If any of you could even fathom my beloved's power, you would not be speaking such tripe, but I'm afraid such an honor is reserved only for me."

"Sophitia..." Cassandra whimpered. "Why...why did you do this...?"

"Dearest sister..." Sophitia said warmly. "It's much too late to try and sway my opinion. I belong to Exile now, and he belongs to me."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, dearest." Exile said proudly. "I believe the time for talk is at an end, though."

"You are right." Sophitia conceded. She turned to Cassandra once more.

"Cassandra, I've no desire to kill you, and neither does Exile. And as for you, Hilde, you are also exempt from what is to come. Flee now if you value your life and do not wish to share the fate of your soldiers outside. But you, Zigurd..."

Zigurd readied his weapon and prepared for the worst.

"Zigurd, you are no longer needed." Exile said. "I have found my other half, you are nothing but an unwanted piece of a puzzle that has been completed. You will die here, as I simply cannot leave my other, useless half wandering about the world, doing whatever he pleases."

"I came here seeking you, he who is also me..." Zigurd said to himself. "To think I was more caught up in this than I could have even begun to imagine..."

"Yes, it's quite ironic, is it not?" Exile said as he stepped forward, readying Soul Edge. "We have both sisters of the Alexandra name at our sides. Sisters becoming involved with two halves of a single soul...I almost want to laugh."

"There's nothing remotely humorous about this, you sick abomination..." Zigurd said coldly. "I had feared that my other half would be one of decadence, but this..."

"Just as fate split us, so shall fate see you die here, in this castle." Exile warned. "Then my dearest Sophitia and I can finish our wedding ceremony and begin our life anew, isn't that right, Sophitia?"

"Yes, this is the day I have longed for, Exile." Sophitia said joyfully. "We can finally put this matter behind us, and no longer will we be troubled by his presence."

Sophitia grabbed hold of Soul Edge and brought it forward.

"Zigurd, it is time for you to die." Sophitia said, no hint of remorse in her voice.

Zigurd brought his Soul Calibur up to his chest and took a deep breath. This was it, he would face off against his other half, but who would emerge this battle victorious?

"We stand together, Sir Zigurd." Hilde said, coming at Zigurd's left flank, her weapons at the ready.

"Sophitia...if this is what you've become, then I have no choice..." Cassandra said, downtrodden as she stood up and came to Zigurd's right flank.

"You foolish girls..." Sophitia scoffed. "You're walking right into your own graves. I said we have no desire to kill you two, leave now and we will spare your lives."

"This is your last and final warning." Exile said. "Leave Zigurd to his fate."

"His fate is my fate as well." Hilde piped in. "He is my betrothed. His struggle is my struggle. We stand together as the future leaders of Wolfkrone. We will take our vengeance for the people you killed, and return to our land victorious."

"...and you, sister?" Sophitia questioned. "I suppose you took my words to heart much more than I thought you would. You truly desire to die here with him?"

"Be quiet, Sophitia, you already know my answer..." Cassandra muttered grimly.

"So be it..." Exile said. "You three will all die here. Resign yourself to fate, and perish!"

Exile began the charge at Zigurd, even without the aid of his weapon. Meeting Zigurd in a fierce tackle, he forced him to the ground and clamped his hand around his throat. Hilde and Cassandra tried to come to his aid, but Sophitia charged right after Exile, fending off the two female warriors with the massive Soul Edge. Effectively distancing Hilde and Cassandra from Zigurd, Exile was now able to fight his other half in a one-on-one duel.

Zigurd brought his weapon upward and tried to pry Exile off him. The sword reacted accordingly and began to pulsate with energy. Exile jumped off Zigurd and halted his attack. Zigurd jumped to his feet and charged Exile. He reared his weapon over his head and brought it down with all the strength he could muster. But Exile was ready for him. Seconds before the impact, Sophitia tossed Soul Edge over to Exile and he was able to block the attack.

Now without a weapon, Sophitia was vulnerable to attack from Hilde and Cassandra. Cassandra was the first on the offensive, opening her assault with a series of slashes. But much to Cassandra's dismay, Sophitia was always the better swordsman of the two sisters, and could read Cassandra's movements with ease, dodging and ducking Cassandra's reckless attacks as needed. Grabbing hold of Cassandra's shield, Sophitia twirled her younger sister in a powerful circle and chucked her to the wayside.

Now it was Hilde's turn. Hilde thrust forward with her polearm, hoping that the massive reach of the weapon would give her an advantage, but it was completely ineffective. Another agile dodge from Sophitia, and the attack hit nothing but air. Sophitia grabbed the shaft of the polearm and brought Hilde close to her, nullifying the range of the weapon. Hilde immediately went for her shortsword, but before she could even remove the weapon from its sheath, Sophitia smacked Hilde's hand away from the hilt and took the weapon for herself, disarming Hilde's close-range capabilities. Sophitia swiped quickly at Hilde's face with the sword, Hilde barely being able to avoid being run through. The blade cut across her cheek, leaving a large gash. Blood seeped down her face as she tried her best to evade Sophitia's close range barrage of sword swipes.

Seeing Cassandra coming onto the attack again, Sophitia swung Hilde around and pushed back on the polearm. Hilde was sent backside first into Cassandra, the two colliding with great force. Withdrawing her grip on the polearm, Sophitia doubled back. Now she had her own weapon, a type of weapon she was very much familiar with.

Meanwhile, the battle between Zigurd and Exile raged on. Exile arced his sword over his head and returned fire on Zigurd. The force of the blow nearly knocked Zigurd's weapon out of his hands, but he held his ground. Feeling himself falling to his knees from the power of Exile's attack, Zigurd propped his sword over his body and held it there as a shield. Exile struck again, but Zigurd was much more stable now that he was kneeling. Zigurd forced Exile back with a mighty shove, leaving him temporarily vulnerable. This was his chance, and Zigurd knew it. As Exile reeled back, Zigurd put all his power into a stabbing motion, hoping to impale Exile.

Much to his dismay, however, his attack was cancelled out by Sophitia. Just as before, Sophitia read Exile's moves, and was able to aid her beloved accordingly. Seconds before the impact of Zigurd's sword, Sophitia caught the blade on the handguard of her confiscated weapon and directed the attack out of Exile's vicinity.

"You can't win." Exile said triumphantly as he got back to his feet. "Sophitia and I know each other completely. Mind, body, and soul. No matter how many times you think you can cut me, it will be halted. The same goes for you two." He said, grinning at Hilde and Cassandra.

It did seem to be true. As the battle continued on, Zigurd's attacks on Exile were cancelled out time and again by a swift counter from Sophitia, and Hilde and Cassandra's attacks on Sophitia were stopped by a powerful block by Exile. Exile's words were not idle threats, their attacks really were strung together in perfect harmony. The sheer synchronicity of their battle movements was more than enough to fight off the three's uncoordinated attacks time and again. Zigurd, Hilde and Cassandra were beginning to lose their focus due to a combination of fatigue and frustration. No matter what they tried, it never got through Exile and Sophitia's defenses. As their aching bodies began to shut down from the stress and strain, the battle found itself coming to an end...

Putting all his remaining energy into one final attack, Zigurd hoped to crush right through Sophitia's counter stance and cleave Exile in two. The attack was tremendous, even Sophitia had trouble keeping Zigurd's weapon at bay, but this was quickly remedied with a combined return push from Exile. Zigurd, his strength finally spent, dropped to one knee. His brow was drenched with perspiration, and his breaths were short and forced. He leaned on his sword for support, knowing that neither he, Hilde, nor Cassandra, had even a remote chance of winning this fight. Exile and Sophitia were just simply too much in tune with one another for any of the three to break their impenetrable defenses.

Sophitia backed away from Exile and returned her attention to Hilde and Cassandra, both of them also trying to catch their breath.

"Pitiful..." Exile said. "I had hoped for more out of you, Zigurd, seeing as how you are also me, but I suppose I overestimated you. No matter..."

Exile walked over to Zigurd and sneered down at him. Zigurd tried to swing Soul Calibur once more, but Exile knocked the sword out of his hand. Driving Soul Edge into the ground next to him, Exile lifted Zigurd into the air by the scruff of his collar. Zigurd was spent, and couldn't fight off Exile's grip.

"Goodbye, Zigurd." Was all Exile said.

A tremendous energy began to channel from Soul Edge into Exile. The hand holding Zigurd began to glow blood red. Zigurd could barley fathom was was happening to him, but it was excruciating beyond belief. He could feel his very being begin to shred away. He cried out in agony as best he could, his pitiful cries catching the attention of his comrades.

"ZIGURD!" Hilde and Cassandra shouted together. They stumbled to their feet and tried to make their way over to Exile to try and halt his attack, but Sophitia stood before them, still wielding Hilde's shortsword.

"Sis, please, don't let him do this!" Cassandra pleaded.

"It's too late, Cassandra, this is his fate." Sophitia said.

"I beg of you!" Hilde cried. "As first princess of Wolfkrone, I'll guarantee you whatever you desire, just please, spare his life!"

"Foolish child..." Exile said with a snicker. "I already have what I desire."

Zigurd's armor began to shatter under the immense pressure of darkness that was crushing him. And his weapon was sharing the same fate. The glow within his replica of Soul Calibur began to diminish, and cracks began to form all over the blade.

"Damn...you..." Zigurd's weak voice called to Exile.

"Don't blame me, blame fate." Exile boasted.

A loud cracking noise was heard, and Zigurd's weapon, what could be called Soul Calibur itself, shattered into a thousand pieces from the blade up, only the hilt remaining somewhat intact. Zigurd's entire body then went limp in Exile's unforgiving grasp. With a mighty windup, Exile tossed Zigurd's body like a rag-doll to the ground. He rolled a few feet before finally coming to rest next to his broken blade.

"No! Zigurd!" Cassandra cried.

"It is done." Exile said proudly.

Sophitia finally lowered her weapon and let Cassandra and Hilde run past her and over to Zigurd's side. Dropping Hilde's sword to the ground, She made her way to Exile and wrapped her arms over his shoulders.

"I'm so happy for you, dearest." Sophitia said, a stray tear of joy forming in her eye.

"Yes, no longer will I be troubled by thoughts of my other self." Exile said with a sigh of relief. "Now...as for these two..."

"Zigurd! Zigurd! Get up!" Cassandra pleaded as she shook Zigurd's body repeatedly. His single eye was still open, staring blankly into oblivion, just as many of the slaughtered Wolfkronian soldiers outside had met their end.

"No, please, no..." Hilde said weakly as she ripped her helmet off her head and tossed it aside. She layed her head on Zigurd's chest and prayed to hear some sort of a heartbeat. But there was no such thing. Zigurd's chest didn't rise and fall in a motion of breathing, and no heartbeat could be heard.

"Why, Sophitia...after all you told me, you let this happen...?" Cassandra said, trying to hold back her tears.

Hilde wasn't having as much luck though, her tears were now flowing down her cheeks and onto Zigurd's shattered chestplate. The large gash on her cheek continued to bleed, and a mixture of blood and tears stained her betrothed's armor.

"I told you, sister, it was fate." Sophitia said again. "Now it is time for the two of you to join him. Please, dearest, let me."

"Of course." Exile complied, handing Soul Edge to Sophitia. Sophitia went over to the two and raised the blade well over their heads.

"I am sorry it had to end this way, sister, but you were given a chance to escape, and you threw it away. You brought this on yourself." Sophitia said.

"Shut up, Sophitia..." Cassandra said in purest disgust. "Just do it and get it over with..."

Sophitia brought Soul Edge downward, but her attack was deflected at the last second.

"What?! Impossible!" Sophitia exclaimed.

"So, you still have some life left in you..." Exile mused as he took in what he saw.

It was Zigurd, holding what little was left of his sword hilt. The broken weapon was barely able to ward off the crushing power of Soul Edge, but the attack was halted, at least, that single attack was.

Sophitia raised Soul Edge once more and tried again to destroy the remaining life of Zigurd as well as Hilde and Cassandra, but before she could even bring the blade down, a dark shadow enveloped the three and drew them in. Their figures disappeared into the shadow, and it shot out of the room like a lightning bolt, leaving only Exile and Sophitia there.

"What was that...?" Sophitia said in a stupor.

"It makes no difference, dearest." Exile said proudly as he approached Sophitia and embraced her. "He is gone, that is all that matters."

"Yes, you are right." Sophitia said, relinquishing possession of Soul Edge back to Exile. Seconds later, the blade disappeared, and the two approached the stairwell leading up to the throne of Ostrheinsburg Castle. Exile turned to Sophitia and dropped to one knee. He planted a loving kiss on her hand.

"Sophitia, our new life begins now."

"It is more than I could have ever hoped for, my beloved." Sophitia said warmly.

"Will you commit your life to me, and only to me?" Exile asked.

"Of course, Exile, you may do with me whatever you wish, I am yours."

"And I am yours, Sophitia." Exile replied. Standing up once more, he brought his face close to Sophitia's and locked his lips with hers.

It was done, Exile and Sophitia's unholy union was now complete. The two now stood as equals, committed only to each other. Mind, body, soul, for all eternity, forevermore. The two remained locked in each others arms for an unprecedented amount of time, simply gazing into each others eyes.

Zigurd's fate was uncertain at this point. His last stand indicated that he was not dead, but yet, what had Exile done to him? His weapon now completely shattered, was Zigurd's very soul, halved as it were, shattered even further? And what of the shadow that whisked the three of them to safety, preventing a gruesome death at Exile or Sophitia's hands?

Time would soon tell...


	13. To Mend a Soul

A/N: Reader warning, the following chapter contains some suggestive themes, reader discretion is advised.

* * *

Chapter 12: To Mend a Soul

Hilde overlooked her kingdom from high atop her castle suite. The young ruler's face was stricken with a harsh sense of realization at just how dire the situation had become. Her people were slowly getting closer to destruction, and it seemed as though nothing would change that. She was so close...so close to finally ridding the world of Soul Edge, and returning to her land with promises of victory and new hope for the future. But that man, Exile, he was so much more an opposing force than Hilde could ever have thought possible.

She had heard many a tale of the Azure Knight, a mindless, barbaric killer, and had formulated countless battle plans to topple him, her victory almost a guarantee. But this man fought with so much more tact and resolve than the Knight, it was impossible to get past his defenses. And his companion, Sophitia Alexandra, yet another prominent figure in the history of Soul Edge, had now defected over to the darker side of this epic struggle, and allied herself with Exile and the cursed sword.

What would become of Hilde's kingdom now? Her reserve forces were slowly dwindling, and after sustaining such heavy casualties at Ostrheinsburg, Hilde was reluctant to send out any further military power. Her father had already returned to the sad state of influence from Soul Edge he had been previously, and she could no longer hope to confide in him.

Cassandra, Hilde's newest friend and companion, was also at a loss. Her older sister had betrayed her and her family, all for the sake of physical satisfaction. Cassandra's initial goal for setting out on her journey was now pointless, and this caused the young Athenian to lose most of her drive to succeed.

But perhaps the most staggering blow to both Cassandra and Hilde's resolve was the loss of the man they both had reserved feelings for. Strangely enough, he wasn't quite dead...

----------

_"So...I managed to get here in time, that is good."_

_"It's you! Zasalamel!"_

_"Yes, it is me."_

_"Miss Cassandra, do you know this person?"_

_"Unfortunately, yes. What the hell could you possibly want at a time like this? Come to fight again?"_

_"No, I come bearing no ill-will, young one."_

_"Then what are you here for?"_

_"That man, the divided soul, what has become of him?"_

_"We don't know..."_

_"Hmmm..."_

_"He hasn't said a word since Exile attacked him."_

_"Interesting, let me see what I can do."_

_Moments later..._

_"This is quite remarkable..."_

_"What is it, Zasalamel?"_

_"It's as though he's just a walking shell of a human. I sense little to no remainder of a soul within his being."_

_"What?!"_

_"Oh, Sir Zigurd...I'm so sorry...I did this to you..."_

_"Hilde, don't talk like that! It's not your fault!"_

_"The sheer fact that he's still moving is quite astounding, if I do say so myself, what happened?"_

_"Why should we tell you?"_

_"Considering I saved your lives just now, I believe I am due some sort of an explanation."_

_"...Sir Zigurd was attacked by a man called Exile..."_

_"Hilde! Don't tell him anything! I know what this guy is capable of, and trust me, it's nothing good!"_

_"Silence, child, let her speak."_

_"...We don't know what happened, but if what you say is true, then he shattered Sir Zigurd's soul..."_

_"So it was purely an attack on the soul itself, and not on the body...to think such a feat is possible..."_

_"...Sir Zigurd said he and Exile were both halves of a single soul, could that be why he was able to do this...?"_

_"It is quite feasible, young one..."_

_"Is there some way we can help him?!"_

_"Hmmm...there may be a way..."_

_"...please, tell us, Zasalamel, this man is my betrothed, he was caught up in this battle because of me, I led him to this, just as I led my own unit..."_

_"Come on Hilde, stop blaming yourself for everything!"_

_"Miss Cassandra..."_

_"If the sword he once used was a replica of Soul Calibur, I believe that you may have a chance of salvaging his soul if you are able to replicate that very power."_

_"You mean we'd have to find another weapon with powers like the spirit sword?"_

_"Yes, that is correct."_

_"But where?!"_

_"I believe there is another who also wields a sword of similar power to this man's..."_

_"...you mean Siegfried Schtauffen?"_

_"Hilde?"_

_"You know of this man?"_

_"Yes, I came across him some time ago as he was traveling through my kingdom. I knew his weapon was unlike any other I have seen, it emitted a strange glow, just as Sir Zigurd's sword once did."_

_"You must find this man, I believe it to be your only chance of helping your comrade. Now then, if you'll excuse me..."_

_"Wait, Zasalamel!"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Why are you helping us all of a sudden?"_

_"...I shall continue to watch..."_

_"Huh? What the heck does that mean?"_

_And then, he was gone..._

----------

The return trip to Wolfkrone had revolved entirely around that very incident. Zasalamel, once thought to be an enemy, had saved the three of them from an untimely death. Never revealing his ulterior motive, the man with the scythe divulged some bit of information that could perhaps lead to the recovery of something very precious to both Hilde and Cassandra. Both their quests now postponed, the two young women now sought to restore the man they both adored.

Zigurd still remained with the two, but only in body. His soul seemingly shattered, he no longer spoke, and was completely devoid of emotions. It was almost as if the young warrior was just a puppet on a string now, following Hilde and Cassandra only because they prompted him to. His single eye, once aglow with a similar color of his blade, had now turned a dull white. His other eye remained a lifeless abyss. His sword had since disintegrated into nothingness, and Zigurd was now completely helpless. He was no longer a warrior, no longer a companion, and to Hilde, no longer her betrothed.

But, the ceremony had to go on, for the sake of all Wolfkrone...

"Lady Hildegard, are you ready?" A caretaker said as she entered Hilde's room. "We mustn't delay your anointment any longer, your people are getting impatient."

"Yes, of course..." Hilde said in melancholy as she stood up and faced her servant. "Please, tell me, has there been any sort of response from Sir Zigurd?"

"No, milady, I am afraid he just sits in his room, barely moving an inch."

"I see..." Hilde said, drooping her head. "I have one request."

"Speak it, milady."

"I would like Miss Cassandra to join me in the cleansing process."

"But milady, you know that is forbidden!" The servant exclaimed. "Only royalty is allowed to do so!"

"I'll not repeat myself..." Hilde fumed lowly.

"Y...yes milady!" The servant squeaked out as she flew out the door in a hurry.

Hilde slowly made her way out of her room and began her trek towards the ceremonial cleansing chambers. Before her initial journey outside of Wolfkrone to destroy Soul Edge, Hilde had purified her body of all the filth of uncertainty, doubt, and despair, and now she was set to do so again, only this time, to prepare for her wedding. Hilde knew that, even despite Zigurd's state of almost incapacitation, she had to go through with her promise to her people. She had promised them that upon her return to Wolfkrone, she would take Zigurd's hand in marriage, and Wolfkrone could begin its journey to prosperity.

"Lady Hildegard, Lady Cassandra has arrived."

"Please, send her in." Hilde said as she slipped off the last pieces of her armor, setting the dirtied and damaged steel in the corner of her room. Cassandra entered the room and looked around the area with wonderment.

"Miss Cassandra, thank you for coming." Hilde said curtly.

"Sure, not a problem." Cassandra replied. "What are we doing?"

"I would like you to attend my wedding, Miss Cassandra, as my bridesmaid."

"You're still going through with this? Even though Zigurd...?"

"I must, it is for the good of my people."

"Oh, yeah, that's right."

Hilde pulled her cloth tunic over her head and threw it on top of her armor. She slowly began removing her breeches, sliding them elegantly down her supple legs.

"If you are to attend, then we must both cleanse our bodies of the stains of defeat, and to wash away any lingering thoughts of remorse..."

"Hilde, you can't keep doing this to yourself..." Cassandra said as she began to undress, starting with her boots. Sliding them down her thighs, she removed them and then started on her blouse. "What happened was out of our control..."

"I just...feel so helpless right now..." Hilde said as she removed the rest of her undergarments. Her sultry body now showed forth in all its glory. Hilde was well-developed for her young age, but it was truly set off now that she was completely nude. Hilde slowly made her way to the royal bath and stepped into it. The water was of the finest quality Wolfkrone could produce, and it was filled with all sorts of petals from different flowers. Small steam vapors rose from the surface of the water, leaving traces of condensation on the polished tile of the surrounding finish. Hilde dipped her hair, still a mess of dirt, blood, and knots, into the water and began to groom it.

"To think that I am to be Queen of Wolfkrone, and yet, even with all this power, I am unable to even save my betrothed, let alone my soldiers..."

Cassandra finished undressing, her body also a mess of cuts and scrapes, but just as sultry, if not more so, then joined Hilde in the bath. The water was a bit on the warm side, causing Cassandra to flinch upon entering. Soon after, though, her skin adjusted to the temperature, and she was able to take a seat in the bath, directly across from Hilde.

"We'll find some way to help Zigurd, don't worry." Cassandra said reassuringly.

"I hope so..." Hilde said lowly.

Cassandra let out a tiny giggle.

"What is it?" Hilde questioned.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking what Zigurd might say if he saw us like this."

Hilde's scowl slowly began to turn into a small, girlish grin of her own.

"To find two beautiful ladies like us in our most vulnerable and revealing appearance? I imagine he would be quite shocked."

"Yeah!" Cassandra said with a much louder chortle. "I bet he'd probably trip over everything he saw as he ran out the door, even if he wasn't blind!"

Both Hilde and Cassandra shared a laugh at that remark. They both cared for Zigurd, that was not a secret between the two of them anymore, and could only try to remedy this nigh-depressing turn of events with idle, girlish chatter. Both their moods were soon lightened soon after that, which in turn helped bring about the next part of their conversation.

"Miss Casssandra, you suprise me."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"That you would share a bath with me, someone you barely even know."

"Hah!" Cassandra chirped. "What? Did you think I would be too embarrassed? Sophitia and I used to take baths together all the time when we were little! This isn't anything new to me!"

"Ah, well I am glad you joined me, I am truly grateful I have someone like you who will lend me an understanding ear, even in these troubled times."

"You're very welcome, Hilde, think nothing of it."

"...Miss Cassandra...I..."

"Hmm?"

"...I'm afraid..."

"Afraid? Afraid of what, Hilde?"

"...I'm afraid of becoming Queen...what if I fail...? What will become of my people...?"

"Hilde, you won't fail, you're going to be a great ruler, I just know it!"

"I hope that I am able to even begin to compare to my father..."

"Don't worry about it, Hilde, you'll have Zigurd with you, we both know he'll stand at your side, no matter what happens!"

"Yes..."

"We'll find some way to restore his soul, you can count on it! I'll help in whatever way I can!"

"...but what about your sister? Do you not want to pursue her?"

Cassandra bowed her head.

"...I...don't know what to think of Sophitia right now, Hilde, to be honest...I still can't believe that she would betray me, and Rothion, like she did..."

"It had to have been that scoundrel's fault, that knave Exile." Hilde said with a sneer.

"It wasn't just him, though...you heard her, didn't you? He fulfilled a desire I never even knew Sophitia had...was she so unhappy with her life that she would abandon it all for physical satisfaction...?"

"Truly, there is much more we as a species have to learn of our own psyche." Hilde said. "To disavow any former acquaintances for the sake of pleasure, it is quite remarkable, yet at the same time, so disheartening."

"Makes me curious, sometimes..." Cassandra muttered.

"What do you mean, Miss Cassandra?"

"What if I were in Sophitia's place that day she and Exile met? Would I be the exact same way? Would I want to distance myself from my former life, knowing that if I did, I would be provided sensuality beyond my wildest dreams?"

"I don't believe that." Hilde said. "You seem like much too strong a person to do anything like that, Miss Cassandra."

"Heh, and here I thought Sophitia was always the better of us..." Cassandra said disdainfully.

"Miss Cassandra..."

"Sophitia's always been better than me at everything. Swordsmanship, piety, even love...I guess that's why I always wanted to follow her on her travels, to mold myself in her image and hope to gain some degree of happiness she had..."

"But you found it, Miss Cassandra, did you not?"

"...with Zigurd...?"

"Yes, that is right."

"I don't know, he _did_ say he liked me, but..."

"Is that not proof enough?" Hilde poised.

Cassandra put her hands to her face, feeling her cheeks beginning to flush.

"Come on, Hilde, stop it, it's not like it matters anymore anyway..."

"Miss Cassandra, do you remember what I told you before we arrived at Ostrheinsburg Castle?"

"About finding a way to coexist?"

"Yes. I meant what I said. I know that you, too, care for Sir Zigurd, and I could never bring myself in between the two of you. At the same time, I am bound by my honor to take Sir Zigurd as my husband, for the good of my people. Even then, that does not mean I would keep him away from you. To do so, after all you have been through, would be beyond cruel, it would be heartless."

"Hilde...what are you saying...?"

"I care deeply for Sir Zigurd, Miss Cassandra. Beyond simple duty to my country, Sir Zigurd is a man of the utmost selflessness. He had no reason whatsoever to help my father, knowing that it would ultimately hinder him, and yet, he did anyway. To be quite honest, I was smitten then and there..."

"Yeah..."

"But I know that you share the same feelings for him that I do, maybe even stronger feelings. After all, it was he who helped mend your niece's ailment first, and he has accompanied you ever since then, even though he had no reason to do so. So you see, I can understand what you feel for him, as it very similar to what I feel..."

"..." Cassandra remained deathly quiet during Hilde's heartfelt words, simply taking in all the young Wolfkronian maiden had to say.

"Therefore, I could never take Sir Zigurd away from you. He was in your life first, I only met him out of sheer coincidence..."

Hearing that made Cassandra grin a bit, as her first meeting with Zigurd was also nothing more than chance. Or was it?

"...Maybe..." Cassandra began. "Maybe it was fate that he met the two of us, Hilde, did you ever consider that?"

"Fate, you say?" Hilde said. "I am uncertain if it was, but, if these events truly did happen for a reason, then..."

Hilde slowly made her way out of the bath, the steaming water dripping off her slender frame as she did so. Making her way to the vanity case, Hilde wrapped her body with an elegantly designed gown. Withdrawing a second gown from the rack they were placed upon, Hilde made her way over to Cassandra and offered it to her. Cassandra exited the bath soon after and put the gown on, the finely crafted materials tingling every piece of skin they came into contact with.

"Miss Cassandra, this will be beyond difficult for me...far more difficult than when I proposed to Sir Zigurd..."

"What is it, Hilde...?"

"Please, do not think me strange, or perverted, I am only going on what my heart is telling me..."

Hilde said nothing more as she took a hold of Cassandra's hands, clutching her much smaller hands around them.

"Miss Cassandra, it is with the utmost confidence that I say this to you..."

"Huh...?"

"I need Sir Zigurd, that is certain. He has become an irreplaceable part of my life, even beyond his role as my betrothed. I can place my heart in his care, knowing that he would never betray me..."

"That's Zigurd for you." Cassandra said with a warm smile.

"At the same time...I feel this same sense of admiration towards you, Miss Cassandra..."

"Hilde..."

"Maybe I am just too young to even remotely comprehend what I am feeling, I do not know..."

And yet, to Cassandra, she knew that Hilde couldn't be any more wrong. She was wise well beyond her years, and this only reinstated that fact into Cassandra even more. Cassandra's heart began to quicken as she further took in Hilde's deepest, most secret confession...

"...what I do know is that...I need you, Miss Cassandra, just as I need Sir Zigurd...you, too, are an irreplaceable part of my life..."

Hilde's face was completely flustered right now. Quickly withdrawing her hands from Cassandra's, Hilde made her way past the Athenian girl and went to the corner of the room where her armor was located. Quickly scooping it into her hands, Hilde turned back to Cassandra, thinking to find her distraught, or even angry, over her revelation.

"Forgive me if I have upset you..."

"No, Hilde, you didn't upset me..." Cassandra said lowly. "Would you really want to...share Zigurd's life, and your own...with me...?"

"I could do nothing less, Miss Cassandra. If he truly cares for you, and for me, then I believe he would say the same thing...so taking him all for myself would be unforgivable..."

"But what would your people think? I mean..." Cassandra started, but stopped mid-sentence.

"I am uncertain about that...but I know that my reign would not be truly complete unless I have both you and Sir Zigurd at my side. Whether or not they will approve, perhaps even lash out, is something I will have to learn with time..."

Hilde turned away from Cassandra once more, her face full of shame.

"I know I must sound so revolting right now..." Hilde said lowly.

"You're not, Hilde..." Cassandra said in comfort. "I just...well, it's hard for me to think of what may happen..."

"If both you and Sir Zigurd are with me, then I truly believe that we can overcome any obstacle that would come before us, be it pertaining to Soul Edge, or even turmoil from my people..."

"...Hilde..."

"Yes...?"

"Let's help Zigurd, he needs us, both of us." Cassandra said with a bright smile.

Hilde's frown also soon reversed into a meek smile of her own.

"Yes, Miss Cassandra, we must help him. If fate has brought the three of us together, then fate shall guide us to our solution. Come, we must dress ourselves for the ceremony..."

Hilde left the bath house, with Cassandra in close proximity. The two young women, sharing a quiet moment of respite together, had confided their utmost troubles to one another, and had regained some small shred of confidence. They knew that their ultimate goals were one in the same. They each sought to destroy Soul Edge, they both sought to help their families, and they both sought to reclaim the man they longed for. So similar were their goals, it only seemed natural that they would work together, and see this through to the very end. They would stand alongside each other, and begin their search for the way to restore Zigurd's shattered soul, and they would do so together. They would fight together, bleed together, fail together, and triumph together.

Zigurd's presence, half a soul he was, was a blessing to both Cassandra and to Hilde. Though they were still young, they knew their hearts were in the right place, and would soon further the relationship the three of them shared. However, such events could only begin once the Zigurd the two young women knew was returned to them, and that very goal was now at the forefront of both Hilde and Cassandra's lives.

A strange new relationship was beginning to form within the midst of the tangled knot that ensnared Zigurd, Hilde, and Cassandra...


	14. For Wolfkrone

Chapter 13: For Wolfkrone

"We are gathered here today, to witness a joyous and wonderful occasion. Not just for all of Wolfkrone, but for our dear Hildegard. Her coming of age has begun much earlier than we expected due to unforeseen events, but we must be happy for her nonetheless." The overseeing priest of Hilde's wedding ceremony began.

It was as grand an event as could possibly be garnered in the struggling kingdom. Held in the town square, the people of Wolfkrone massed around the center, where the three prominent figures of the ceremony were located. The remaining legion of Wolfkronian knights surrounded the vicinity of the altar, helping keep the adoring people from clamoring too close and interrupting the events. They had their swords raised in the air in salute as their queen made her way through the crowds. Cassandra was in close proximity, holding the trailing veil that cascaded down the back of Hilde's dress.

The Wolfkronian maiden was dressed in a stunning white gown of expert design. Draped across her shoulders was a cape with her country's royal symbol, a wolf howling at the crescent moon, blazoned in the middle. A custom designed crown sat gently on her head, signifying her new status as Queen. It too was also beautifully crafted, made of purest gold and only the most stunning of jewels and baubles affixed into it.

Cassandra's dress was similar to Hilde's, the only real difference being that whereas Hilde's dress covered her entire lower half, Cassandra's dress stopped just below her thighs. This was a personal preference of Cassandra, the young Athenian never did like an encumbering design like the one Hilde wore. Apart from the Wolfkrone patterns adorned on it, this dress was very similar to the dress Cassandra had worn at her sister's wedding...

It seemed so long ago, the day Sophitia and Rothion came together in the bonds of matrimony. It was not nearly as grand an event as the one Cassandra was attending now, but it was just as meaningful. Sophitia looked so happy on her wedding day, as she stood upon the altar with her dearest Rothion, the man she had claimed she would love for all eternity. Cassandra stood alongside her sister then, just as she did with Hilde now, as a bridesmaid.

The rest of the Alexandra family, who lived in separate parts of the Ottoman Empire and were rarely ever able to see their kin, were also in attendance. Sophitia and Cassandra's mother, Nike, was seated in the front row. Their mother couldn't be any more proud as she held a tissue to her face, wiping away tears of joy. Their father, Achelous, had just given his daughter away to Rothion and now stood behind his youngest daughter, his face also full of pride for his eldest child. Their brother, Lucius, was the best man, as requested by Rothion, and also presented the rings to the couple. Rothion lovingly slid the ring onto Sophitia's finger, and she did the same, and with a passionate kiss, their love was sealed.

That seemed so long ago, but Cassandra remembered every minute of it. She was so happy for her sister, as the rest of her family was, and knew deep down that Sophitia would be happy for the rest of her life, now that she had taken Rothion as her husband. Maybe she would have been happy, if that man with the ashen hair had never come along...

Or was Sophitia ever truly happy, or merely putting on a facade? Had she truly loved Rothion? How could she not? She had bore two children by him, and dedicated her very quest to ensuring their well-being. Was it all just a lie? Did they mean nothing to Sophitia now that she had been found by Exile? Regardless of Sophitia's actions and the reasoning behind them, Cassandra knew what she had to do, it was her duty as Rothion's sister-in-law...

"Lady Hildegard has written her own vows, and she would like to speak them now." The head priest announced. The large crowd hushed to complete silence as Hilde prepared herself to talk.

Hilde looked at her soon-to-be husband, Zigurd, with a strained glance. He was dressed in the most regal armor available, very much similar to the armor Hilde's father wore in his tenure as king. The armor was of the finest material, and the wolf motif's affixed to each shoulder plate were purest silver, shining forth brightly in the morning sunlight. As Hilde followed the armor up the face of Zigurd, she could feel herself beginning to break down.

Zigurd looked right back at her, his single eye cold and lifeless. His other eye had been covered with a new eyepatch, but even its elegant design could not take Hilde's attention away from Zigurd's most distinguishing facial feature. His eye no longer radiated with the beauty of the spirit sword replica he once held, now, it was only a dull white color. His mask, which he had said to wear to distinguish himself from his loathsome other half, had since been permanently discarded. Hilde clutched her hands around Zigurd's, forcing back a shiver when she felt no warmth whatsoever from Zigurd's hands, only the unforgiving cold of his gauntlets returning her touch.

"Sir Zigurd, I realize that we have not known each other for very long, but I truly believe that you are the man I was destined to be with..."

Zigurd again said nothing, as he was unable to do so. He merely took in Hilde's heartfelt words with an empty glance. Hilde continued to fight back her feelings of helplessness as she continued to talk.

"You do not need to speak if you do not desire to, Sir Zigurd..." Hilde said, effectively covering the events that had befallen Zigurd at Ostrheinsburg. Hilde despised herself for deceiving her people as she did, but this was the only logical way of continuing the ceremony without her people becoming suspicious of Zigurd's lack of input on his own wedding day.

"I stand before you now, Sir Zigurd, as Queen of all Wolfkrone. You entered our lands a stranger, and soon became a light of hope for all of us..."

Hilde tried to warrant a smile, knowing that if Zigurd were able to speak, he would adamantly reject to his being called a savior, trying time and again to reject such a grandiose title. This helped push back some degree of despair that was filling within Hilde.

"And now, here we stand, about to enter the bonds of matrimony. I can understand if you are at a loss for words at what may happen after this, with you becoming King, but I make this vow to you now..."

Hilde took a deep breath, focused her thoughts, and said what would be the most important words in all of her life...

"You are no longer a stranger to Wolfkrone, you are our King, my King, now. I will love you as any woman would love a man, and I will be your guide in this new chapter of your life. Whatever hardships may arise, we shall face them, together."

Cassandra looked away at those words. She could feel her eyes beginning to water, but she tried her best to fight off the oncoming flood of tears. This was such a joyous occasion, Cassandra could only try and mask her tears as those of happiness, whereas they were actually the exact opposite...

Cassandra always hoped to have a wedding of her very own someday, with all those she held dear to her in attendance, just as Sophitia's wedding had been. She wanted so badly to feel what Sophitia felt then, as she stood on the altar alongside Rothion. She believed that wondrous event would soon come to pass, with Zigurd, but it was not meant to be. And yet, even amidst all this sadness, Cassandra couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved. After all, Hilde herself had promised that she would not steal Zigurd away from Cassandra entirely. She wanted to share Zigurd's life, as well as her own, with Cassandra. However, Cassandra's ultimate decision on such a proposal, and the furthering of the strange relationship the three shared would have to wait, as today was Hilde and Zigurd's day, no one else's.

"I only ask that you do the same for me, Sir Zigurd, to guide me in my own times of need, and to love me no matter what may happen..."

Hilde would've traded all of her power and status right then and there just to hear Zigurd speak at that very moment. For him to accept Hilde's love on his own accord was something the young ruler wanted more than anything. This was such a glorious day, and yet, the festivities only seemed to reach out to the people, and not to the bride and groom. It was though this entire wedding was just a show put on by Hilde for her people. Even then, Hilde tried her best to keep her resolve. While she was committing herself to a man who currently held no form of self whatsoever, this was still the man she promised to marry, and that fact helped Hilde through such an overwhelming event.

"Sir Zigurd, I now present you with the crown of the King of Wolfkrone. With it, I bestow you our name, and our struggle..."

The head priest removed the crown that Hilde's father once wore from a raised position on the altar. Gently handing the crown to Hilde, she raised her arms as high as she could, barely able to move the crown on to Zigurd's head. The jewelery came to rest, and Zigurd's position as King was then completed. Zigurd's eye momentarily looked up the crown, then back to Hilde.

"I, Hildegard von Krone, Queen of Wolfkrone, do so take you, Zigurd von Krone, as my lawfully wedded husband. If there is anything you would like to share, please do so now..."

Hilde knew that was impossible, and could only wince as Zigurd just continued to stare at her, not showing any form of emotion whatsoever.

"Very well then..." Hilde said. "Zigurd von Krone, let us seal our dedication to each other now, and begin our kingdom back to the path of glory it so rightfully deserves..."

Hilde once again stood up on her tip-toes as she leaned into Zigurd's lips. She put forth her best possible effort, trying to relish in this emotionless embrace as much she could. Zigurd's lips were as cold as the armor he wore, causing goosebumps to form on Hilde's skin. She continued on though, as the loud roar of the crowd surrounding them began to bolster her spirits.

"May you be forever happy, Hildegard and Zigurd von Krone." The head priest said. "For Wolfkrone!"

"For Wolfkrone!" The knights said in unison, pumping their weapons into the air in salute of their rulers.

"For Wolfkrone!" The people soon mimed the knights, then repeating the chant in combination with their cheers.

The people of Wolfkrone had now accepted this young man called Zigurd into their lives as their King, though completely oblivious to his condition. The populace, on the verge of collapse from the cursed sword's influence, were now presented with new rulers, and their resolve, like Hilde's, was beginning to be restored. The dark days of the kingdom seemed to be coming to an end.

Their young princess had found the man she loved, and took him as king, and would rule her land with him at her side, for the rest of their natural lives. Wolfkrone would return to power, and cement its place in history as a great land.

That was what the people told themselves as they began to part as the new bride and groom strode past them, making their way back to the castle. Hilde had an arm clutched tightly around Zigurd's and led him along. Cassandra followed closely behind the two, catching odd stares from the people as to why a bridesmaid was accompanying the two, even though her role in the ceremony was complete.

Little did they know that Cassandra's ultimate role in their new ruler's lives stretched well beyond a simple wedding...

Hilde, Zigurd, and Cassandra made their way back to Hilde's room. She guided Zigurd to the bed and lowered him onto it, slowly removing the crown he wore. Zigurd's body stretched out onto the bed and came to rest there. Hilde planted a loving kiss on her husband's forehead as she made her way over to Cassandra.

"Well, that went much better than I thought it would..." Hilde said lowly.

"Yeah..." Cassandra agreed.

"If only Zigurd were able to take in the wondrous events of this day with a sense of self..." Hilde brooded.

"We're going to get him back, Hilde." Cassandra said reassuringly.

"I certainly hope we are able to, Miss Cassandra..."

Cassandra made her way over to Zigurd's still body and looked him over. His single eye looked back at her, and Cassandra simply looked back, just as lost as he was.

"To think that he and Exile are really one in the same..." Cassandra muttered.

"Zigurd is nothing like that miserable waste of life!" Hilde exclaimed.

"But you heard them, they said they were both part of the same soul..." Cassandra said dejectedly.

"Then you and I will be the ones to differentiate Zigurd from that wretch, his other half!" Hilde bellowed. "Zigurd does not deserve to be chained to that man by association any longer!"

"You're right." Cassandra said, turning away from Zigurd and looking back at the young queen. "But how are we going to do that? Are you able to leave now that you are the ruler of Wolfkrone?"

"It pains me to leave my people yet again, and so soon, but I must. For their sake, for my own, and for Zigurd's, I must venture outside Wolfkrone once more. Now, however, I think it will be different."

"How so?"

"Zigurd shall remain here. Even if he is unable to speak, the fact alone that my people's king remains here and not under the influence of Soul Edge should continue to instill hope in them."

"Makes sense, I guess." Cassandra noted.

"...Miss Cassandra, are you feeling well?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Hilde?"

"I noticed you seemed somewhat distraught during the ceremony." Hilde pointed out.

"You saw that?"

"Of course I did."

"Yeah, well..." Cassandra trailed off.

"What is it, Miss Cassandra?"

"I just..."

Cassandra bit her lower lip nervously.

"Please, tell me." Hilde insisted.

"It's nothing, really..."

"Miss Cassandra..."

Cassandra shook her head, then made her way back over to Zigurd, taking a seat on a chair next to him.

"I just don't know what I'm going to tell Rothion..."

Hilde strode lightly over to Cassandra and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"How can I even begin to tell him what Sophitia has done? She's turned her back on all of us..."

"Sometimes, it is best that we only tell the utmost truth." Hilde said.

"...but do you think he really should learn of this...?"

"Do you think it would be best to instill him with a false sense of hope? Zigurd never believed in doing so."

"No, you're right..." Cassandra agreed.

"I believe that he should know of the truth, even as miserable it may be." Hilde said, no hint of hesitation in her voice. "For us to lie to him about such a serious matter would be no better than your sister's betrayal of him."

"I'm just so afraid of seeing the look on his face..." Cassandra whispered. "And what about Pyrrha and Patroklos? How can I even begin to tell them that their mother has left them forever...?"

"I do not know, but what I do know is that you and I will undertake this task, together, Miss Cassandra."

"Hilde, you don't have to do that...this is my responsibility, they're my family, after all..."

"No, Miss Cassandra. Just as you helped my family, so shall I help yours, in whatever way I am able to do so. If you need someone to help explain such a disheartening plight, then I will be there for you."

"...Thank you, Hilde..."

"We will set out for Athens tomorrow morning, before sunrise, is that suitable?"

"But don't you want to spend time with Zigurd?" Cassandra asked.

"There will be plenty of time for that once we have recovered his soul. Once the Zigurd I know is returned to me, then, he and I will have all the time in the world."

"Yeah..."

"...As will you and I, Miss Cassandra."

Cassandra looked over Zigurd once more, then smiled as best she possibly could at Hilde.

"I'm looking forward to it." Cassandra said warmly.

With Wolfkrone's future now beginning to come back together, Hilde's goal was slowly coming to fruition. She had taken a husband, one who would rule alongside her, and it was a husband that she, her father, and her people, had graciously accepted. Now, the young Queen's next objective was set to begin. She would leave Wolfkrone once more, and upon the completion of her final journey, it would all be said and done...

Hilde and Cassandra went to the window, staring intensely out at the vast land of Wolfkrone that lay beneath them, their hands locked tightly around each other's...


	15. Those That Betray

Chapter 15: Those That Betray

And so here she stood, upon the gates of her hometown yet again, not returning in triumph, nor in defeat, but rather, as a messenger...

As Cassandra strode half-hearted into the town of Athens, her mind was a jumble of emotions. Anger, sadness, despair, hope, so many different feelings brewed within her subconscious like a melting pot. With Hilde in close proximity, Cassandra was slowly making her way back to her house. A house that soon no longer be a home, at least not a happy one.

Just as she had tasked herself to follow in her elder sister's footsteps in the quest to destroy the cursed sword, Soul Edge, Cassandra now felt the obligation to deliver news of the gravest significance. Sophitia, the one person in the world that Cassandra idolized, had turned her back on her entire family.

And for what? It wasn't simply just lust, could it really have been something much more? Could Sophitia, whom Cassandra had once thought completely devoted to her husband Rothion, really throw away her life as if it were an unwanted toy? Could she abandon all of her responsibilities as a caring mother and loving wife?

Whether she wanted to believe it or not, those events unfolded right before Cassandra's eyes. Sophitia disavowed any notions of her former life and had come to the side of that man called Exile. It was this vile, wretched man who shattered Cassandra's world. He invaded Cassandra's private life and stolen her big sister away from her. And it was the sheer fact that Sophitia let this happen willingly that made it hurt even more.

Cassandra and Hilde now stood upon the front door of Sophitia and Rothion's home, also Cassandra's own, her hand nervously shaking as she gripped the handle and slowly inched it open. Taking small, quiet steps, Cassandra grudgingly made her way into the living room. What she saw made her jaw drop in wonder.

"Auntie Cassandra!" Pyrrha wailed giddily as she ran over to Cassandra and hugged her tightly.

"Pyrrha!" Cassandra said in a stupor. "You're all better now! But how?!"

"I wish I was able to answer that one myself." The voice of Rothion was heard as he strode in proudly, holding Patroklos on his shoulder. The young boy squealed upon seeing his relative once again.

"Rothion..." Cassandra muttered.

"Welcome home, Cassie." Rothion beamed warmly as his sister-in-law. "Oh, you have a guest."

"Greetings to you." Hilde said with a polite curtsy. "I am Hildegard von Krone, Queen of the Kingdom of Wolfkrone."

"Well now..." Rothion said sheepishly. "If I had known that royalty was coming to visit, I would have cleaned the house. My apologies for such squalid conditions, milady."

"Please, it is of no bother." Hilde replied, beaming a warm smile back at Rothion. "I am merely a companion of Miss Cassandra. There is no need for any formalities, Hilde will be just fine."

"Of course." Rothion said. "See that, my boy? We've got royalty in our house!"

Rothion set Patroklos on the ground, and the young boy bounded over to Hilde and grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Miss Hilde! Miss Hilde! Miss Hilde!" The boy cried in a sing-song tone. "I'm Patroklos!"

"It is very nice to meet you, young Patroklos." Hilde said. "Your aunt has told me much about you, and you as well, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha unlatched herself from Cassandra and returned a polite curtsy of her own.

"What brings you back so soon, Cassandra?" Rothion pried. "Homesick perhaps?"

"Not exactly..." Cassandra said grimly. "Hilde, would you mind taking the children outside?"

"Of course." Hilde complied.

Cassandra dropped to one knee and summoned Pyrrha and Patroklos over to him.

"You two be nice to Hilde, okay? She's a good friend of mine."

"We will!" Both children cried in unison.

With each child's hand locked in her own, Hilde strode out of the household, making sure the door shut behind her.

"Seems you meet the best people out on your travels, Cassie." Rothion said with an impish grin. "By the way, where's Zigurd?"

Cassandra's head drooped upon those words. Slowly garnering all of her willpower, Cassandra got back to her feet and looked Rothion right in the eyes.

"Rothion, there's...something I have to tell you..."

"Of course, Cassie, go right ahead." Rothion said.

"Please, sit down." Cassandra said sternly, to which Rothion obeyed, taking a seat on an adjacent chair.

How could she possibly begin to tell Rothion what had happened? For all of Sophitia's callous acts of sin and betrayal to her and her own family, how could Cassandra word it as to not completely shatter Rothion's world, as her own had been?

Cassandra thought it best to begin the conversation with a much lighter topic, and hopefully try to ease her way into the grim revelations to come...

"So you don't know how Pyrrha's got better?" Cassandra asked again.

"I'm afraid not. She just came running out of her room one day, looking as spry as she ever did. I had the town doctor examine her, and whatever illness she had seemed to vanish without a trace."

"Illness..." Cassandra mused at those words. If only it were that simple. No, this was much more than a simple medical condition. Pyrrha had fallen under the effects of the cursed sword, and was now mysteriously venerated of it. What could have brought about this strange turn of events, Cassandra wondered. Did Exile have something to do with it? Or was it perhaps Sophitia?

"That's one less worry, then..." Cassandra said, faking her best smile possible for her brother-in-law.

"Very true. Once Sophitia finally returns home, we can finally put this dark chapter of our lives behind us and move on."

Hearing that made Cassandra almost want to collapse. Rothion had no idea the sins his wife had committed, and the sheer audacity of the pleasure she took in doing so. Sophitia discarded her life without a second thought, all due to Exile's influence.

"...not to mention, perhaps begin planning for another possible wedding..." Rothion said with a sly grin and wink.

"Huh? Oh..." Cassandra muttered, her cheeks becoming a tad redder.

And again, Rothion had no idea of what had become of Zigurd, of how he now resided in Wolfkrone, so many miles away, nothing more than an empty shell of his former self.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

Cassandra took a deep breath and tried to put her words together as best she possibly could, so as to not just drop such a horrid truth on Rothion all at once, but rather, to let him down easy.

"Rothion, I don't think Zigurd...will be coming back..." Cassandra admitted.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"He and Hilde...well...they're married now. He's the king of Wolfkrone."

"Goodness me..." Rothion said in shock, his eyes bulging all the while. "To that young lady? So sudden..."

"I know, but Rothion..."

"I'm terribly sorry if you were hurt, Cassie." Rothion said sadly. "To be perfectly honest, I thought you and Zigurd were meant for each other. But, I suppose fate works in mysterious ways, there's really nobody to blame but fate."

_"Don't blame me. Blame fate."_

Those words...

The words of that accursed man who stole everything away from Cassandra. The one who claimed Sophitia as his own, and shattered Zigurd's soul and Cassandra's world alike. Rothion was speaking those same words.

"But don't despair." Rothion said cheerfully. "There's always someone for everyone. If not Zigurd, then I know someone will come along, just be patient, Cassie. I know you'll be happy, just like Sophitia and myself."

Rothion's obliviousness hung about him like a fog, instilling in him hopeful thoughts for the future. A future that was no more. At first, Cassandra thought she could try and lie to Rothion about the whole thing. Perhaps she could devise a story of Sophitia's disappearance. That false truth could be so much more tolerable than the actual truth.

But no, Cassandra could not bring herself to outright lie to Rothion. She had already been lied to by Sophitia. Her own sister callously used her own emotions against her, and Cassandra refused to do the same. The truth would hurt, and it would hurt more than anything else, but it was better than trying to fabricate a lie that Cassandra would have to live with for the rest of her days.

Rothion had to know the truth, there was no turning back.

"I'm afraid there's more to it than that..."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rothion asked, noting the worry on his sister-in-law's face.

"Rothion, I don't know how to tell you this...but...Sophitia's...gone..."

"What...?" Rothion said, his face drained of all color at that very comment.

"She's gone, Rothion..."

"Cassie...you're not...serious..." Rothion stuttered.

"...Rothion...I'm so sorry..."

The room stayed quiet for a good long while, both Cassandra and Rothion simply lost in their own delusions.

"...I had feared this day would come..." Rothion whispered.

"Rothion, I..." Cassandra tried to speak, but could not find the words.

"...So long ago, I accepted the fact that, even after she became my wife, Sophitia was still a warrior. Hephaestus had given her a task, a task that she had not yet completed. I respected her wishes to continue on with that task. I remained ever confident that she would someday return to Athens, her task finished, and finally she could take up the life she longed to have once more. I always knew of the perils she would undoubtedly face in her travels, and could only pray that she would return home safely..."

Tears began to sting at the corners of Cassandra's eyes. Rothion seemed so sad, and yet, as he spoke those words, he sounded proud at the same time.

"...to find that she has met her end on this journey does not come as a complete shock to me. I wished as best I could for her safe return, but it seems it was not meant to be...but Sophitia died protecting that which she held dear to her, and for that, I can take solace in knowing that our world is safer thanks to her..."

Rothion spoke as if Sophitia had died a hero's death, and yet she had done nothing of the sort. Sophitia had given herself to the darkness she had so long fought against, and it was of her own accord.

"I only hope that the children are as understanding as I am..." Rothion said as he stood back up, making his way to the front door. "If you'll excuse me, Cassie..."

Cassandra could have stopped speaking right there and led Rothion to believe that Sophitia was dead, and not reveal such a heinous betrayal at all. She tried with all her might to stop herself, but she just couldn't...

"No, Rothion, Sophitia's not dead..." Cassandra spoke once more.

"What...?" Rothion said, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Sophitia's still alive, it's just that..."

"Cassandra, please, don't keep this from me. If something has happened to Sophitia, I need to know, now." Rothion commanded.

"...do you remember why Zigurd wore an eyepatch...?" Cassandra asked cryptically.

"...Cassandra, don't change the subject, tell me what's happened to my wife." Rothion said, his voice becoming somewhat rough.

"Zigurd wore an eye patch...to cover the fact that he is only half of a soul..." Cassandra continued on despite Rothion's protests. "The other half of his soul is a man called Exile..."

"Cassandra!" Rothion bellowed, his voice echoing loudly throughout the room. "Enough of this talk of Zigurd! Tell me what's happened to Sophitia!"

"This man, Exile, he took Sophitia..."

"Took her?!" Rothion yelped. "Where did he take her?!"

"I don't know..."

Rothion grabbed hold of Cassandra's shoulders and tried to shake some sense into her.

"We must send out a search party immediately to find her then! Your friend, Hilde, she's the Queen of Wolfkrone, right?! She could send someone to look for Sophitia!" Rothion exclaimed.

"It's not that simple, Rothion...Exile didn't take Sophitia by force...she...she went with him on her own power..."

Rothion's hands became as cold as ice at those words. All emotion in his face melted away, and he stood there, not moving a muscle, as if he were a statue.

"Cassandra...but...but this is...impossible...Sophitia would never..."

Cassandra said nothing more as she hugged Rothion as tightly as she could, tears flowing down her face like a river.

"She's gone...Rothion...she's gone..." Cassandra repeated over and over.

"Sophitia..." Rothion whispered lowly. "Why...?"

It took some time, but Rothion finally managed to take in all of what he had just heard. Once the initial shock of the revelation had passed, Cassandra began to explain to him in greater detail of what had transpired up to that point. The slaughter of the Wolfkronian legion outside Ostrheinsburg, the connection between Zigurd and Exile, the weapons they both used, the shattering of Zigurd's soul, and finally, what caused Sophitia to betray them. Needless to say, Rothion was completely floored by such grandiose facts.

"...and you say this man, Exile, it is his doing?" Rothion said, gritting his teeth so hard they began to grind. Cassandra nodded in reply.

"...I should do something about this...perhaps I should take up a sword and bring back my wife myself..." Rothion said angrily.

"Rothion..."

"...It's foolish...I know..." Rothion admitted shamefully. "I am only a blacksmith. I can craft weapons of the highest caliber, yet I lack the basic skills needed to use them, ironic..."

"But..." Cassandra began to speak, but stopped and simply let Rothion speak his mind.

"Was Sophitia so dissatisfied with us? With me? Did I do something to make her feel this way?" Rothion questioned himself.

"It's not you, Rothion!" Cassandra said in objection.

"I just...don't know what to think right now..." Rothion said with a heavy sigh.

"......" Cassandra remained silent.

"...I grieve for you, also, Cassandra..." Rothion said. "For this man, Exile, to do what he did to Zigurd, is not only cruel, it is inhuman..."

"Yes..."

"...but you said there's still a chance for you to save Zigurd's soul?" Rothion asked.

"That's right, we were told that if we find the person with the true Soul Calibur, there's a way to bring him back."

"Then all hope is not lost for one of us, at the very least..." Rothion trailed off.

"Rothion, I just can't say how sorry I am..."

"Don't be, Cassandra." Rothion said. "If this is what Sophitia wanted, what she truly wanted, then who are we to object to it? If what you say is true, even if we did find her, nothing we could ever say would convince her otherwise. I only wish I could have done something to prevent this from happening...if only I had known..."

"But Rothion..."

"Cassandra...listen to me." Rothion said, his voice sounding much more determined. "If Sophitia is lost to us forever, then I beg you not to trouble yourself with it. For far too long you have put our happiness in front of your own. You must find a way to save Zigurd's soul, to save your own happiness. I don't ever want you to feel the kind of pain I'm feeling right now. Regardless of such pain, I will remain strong, for my children. They are still here, and that alone gives me the strength I need to continue onward. Even if Sophitia is no longer with me, it matters not. I will raise the both of them to be wonderful people, and hope that they do not repeat the same mistakes that I made. Hopefully they will learn not to let those closest to them slip away without them even knowing it..."

Cassandra was taken aback at how inspiring Rothion seemed right now. She knew this was eating away at him, but yet, he still remained vigilant, bolstered by the love he had for his offspring.

"Save Zigurd." Rothion said simply. "Save your happiness, Cassie. Don't ever let it get away."

Rothion stood up once more and made his way to the door. He knew what he had to do.

"For now, I think it best we keep this secret from the children. Perhaps when they are older, they'll have a better modicum of understanding." Rothion pointed out.

"Agreed..." Cassandra said.

"Remember what I told you, Cassie." Rothion ordered, slipping out the door without another word.

Cassandra balled up protectively right there on the floor and tried to lose herself in thought. Cassandra knew what she had to do, but this didn't make it any easier for her to actually gather the initiative to go through with it. She still had a quest to finish, and so many more other objectives to accomplish before then. She still had yet to fully understand her place in Zigurd's life, as well as Hilde's. His soul had to be restored, and she had to find this man called Siegfried Schtauffen, this much she did know.

But there was so much more that could happen down the road of this quest...

Would she ever come across her sister again? And if so, what would happen? Would they fight to the death once more?

How could Sophitia's family, rocked by such a disheartening betrayal, ever begin to recover?

These were questions Cassandra could only answer by moving forward...


End file.
